


The Super Sons (A JonDami Fanfiction)

by supersons12321



Series: Super Sons [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Boys' Love, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, M/M, Might switch to Jon occasionally though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Story is from Damian's POV, Torture, Violence, future smut maybe?, haven't decided yet, might use some of the stuff from Tomasi's stories, my own take on the super sons story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 54
Words: 58,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersons12321/pseuds/supersons12321
Summary: Hi there. This is my own take on the first meeting and the following adventures of the sons of Superman and Batman.This was originally posted on Wattpad but I have decided to also post it on here as well.If you have any way for me to improve my writing then don't hesitate to tell me, all forms of constructive criticism is accepted.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Damian Wayne/Colin Wilkes, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne
Series: Super Sons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791343
Comments: 36
Kudos: 136





	1. Metropolis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! - I do not own DC or any of it's characters. All rights go to the creators.

"I don't understand why you made me skip my morning routine to drive all the way to Metropolis, Father."

"Because I want you to meet someone, Damian. And you can't meet them if you don't come along."

"But you know I hate going to Metropolis because of that goody goody friend of yours."

"Well, you just have to suck it up. You are going to meet this person and try to get along with them, or no going on patrol for a week."

"You can't do that, Father! Not when I haven't even met them yet!"

"Stop shouting, Damian. It's too late to turn back now anyway, because we're there."

I turned away from Father and groaned loudly. I hate it when he does this. Threatening to bench me so I do what he says. Well anyway, too late to argue now. Might as well get this whole 'meeting' thing over with so I can get back to Gotham and go on patrol.

I looked out the passenger window to the towering city of Metropolis. As much as I would hate to admit it, the place does impress me with how modern it is. Having been raised in the mountains by the League of Assassins, I didn't get much chances to explore the world. 

The goody goody I was referring to is Father's 'acquaintance, Clark Kent, better known to the world as Superman. The reason I hate him so much is that whenever he or the Justice League are in need of Batman's help, Father tells me to wait in the manor because it's 'too dangerous', so instead I either head out on patrol by myself or head to San Francisco where my own team, the 'Teen Titans' are based.

In the last few months, Father has had to leave on 'Official League Business' almost every few days, leaving me a lot of time to myself as nothing much ever happens when I'm with the Titans. Sometimes I just go out and stop a few petty criminals here and there, before heading back to the manor and just train the night away.

Because my father is Batman, he is the most feared and most respected person in Gotham. But he is also Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy and CEO of Wayne Enterprises (a company I will take over eventually). And I am his son, Damian Wayne or Damian Al Ghul if you ask my mother or grandfather. At night I become Batman's sidekick, Robin, and even though I'm the 4th person to don the suit, I'm definitely the best.

Having been trained by Mother and Grandfather for years as an assassin, I developed many, many skills that have helped me as Robin, so I have to thank them for that much. The one thing that they never thought to teach me though were two things, how to socialize properly with others and how to get Father's approval. It doesn't matter how hard I try, it never seems to be enough for him. He has only told me a few times that he is proud of me, which is not enough for me.

With the other thing that Mother never taught me, has not helped me in making friends at all. Sure, you could argue that the Titans are my friends, but I basically forced them into becoming my team mates by kidnapping them all. But even after all of that, I know that I can put my life in their hands if need be.

But onto a few more important things, such as today. I have a strict morning routine: wake up at 6, exercise in my private gym for an hour, feed my pets, get breakfast from our butler, Pennyworth, take my dog Titus out for a walk, then go and get into an argument with one of my 'brothers' (usually Todd or Drake). But today, I wasn't able to do any of that because I was woken up by Father at 5:30 this morning to go to Metropolis in order for me to 'meet' somebody.

With the possibility of no patrol for a week, I need to try and keep myself under control. If I don't get out on patrol for a week, and Father get's called back to the League, who knows how long it'll be before I can go on patrol again. 

And that brings me to now, parking our car outside of an apartment in the middle of downtown Metropolis, ready to meet whoever this person is that Father has kept talking about. He gets out first, and I follow suit, thanking Pennyworth for driving us all the way to this _place_.

I follow father into the apartment complex and up a few flights of stairs (the elevator wasn't working) before we arrived a door with a nameplate I was dreading to see:

**Kent**

\---------------

Chapter One finished. I probably should have mentioned that this story will be mainly from Damian's POV (may change to Jon's occasionally). This chapter is more of a build up chapter, a prologue (kind of) and no Jon so far. Their meeting will take place in the next chapter.

Bye :)

Chapter 2 Preview:

**Kent**

I knew it. I knew this was where we were going to end up at some point. But I thought he lived on a farm outside of Metropolis to keep his family out of harm's way. Look at that, something Damian Wayne doesn't already know.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"Coming! Coming!" I hear a voice from inside. 

Father and I wait as a lock is heard on the other side of the door, before it is opened to reveal a boy standing there, wearing a Superman jumper.


	2. Meet Jon Kent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Jon meet for the first time.

**Kent**

I knew it. I knew this was where we were going to end up at some point. But I thought he lived on a farm outside of Metropolis to keep his family out of harm's way. Look at that, something Damian Wayne doesn't already know.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"Coming! Coming!" I hear a voice from inside.

Father and I wait as a lock is heard on the other side of the door, before it is opened to reveal a boy standing there, wearing a Superman jumper.

He looked younger than me, although slightly taller, maybe only by a few inches. His black hair was incredibly untidy and his clothes incredibly crinkled. If I had walked passed him on the streets I would have thought he was homeless. With that said, there was one thing that caught my attention. _His eyes_. They were a bright blue, made larger through the magnifiers of the slightly damaged glasses he was wearing. One thing was for sure though, they were absolutely mesmerising.

I shook myself out of my stupor, embarrassed that I was staring at this other boy. He hadn't looked at me yet, or if he had I didn't notice. Instead his attention was completely undivided on Father.

He smiled at the boy and held out his hand, the kid enthusiastically taking it and shaking Father's hand. "You must be Jon. I'm Bruce Wayne, and this is my son, Damian" he said, pointing to me.

"Ah, Mr Wayne. Dad told me you were coming over. He isn't in right now though, and neither is my mom" this Jon kid replied. He then turned his attention to me and held his hand out, which I took, giving it a quick shake then letting go. "It's nice to meet you, Damian. I'm Jon Kent."

"Kent huh? Are you _his_ kid then?" I asked. 

I already don't like this guy. He's far too cheerful. If he is Superman's kid, then that would explain everything. But this guy is obviously the one that Father was referring to when he wanted me to 'meet' someone. But I'm not going to even try to get all buddy-buddy with one of them.

"If you are referring to Clark Kent then yes, I am his kid" Jon replied cheerfully. I felt my eyes narrow and a scowl make it's way onto my face. This is not gonna end well.

\-----

Thirty minutes later and I am still here. Still waiting on Mr. Goody Goody himself to turn up. I haven't said a word to Father or Kent Jr since we got here, with the two of them holding conversation on the other side of the sitting room while I brood in a corner.

It is beginning to bother me that I'm starting to act more and more like Father everyday, but I guess that's what happens when you spend a lot of time with someone. You start to pick up on all their habits, good and bad.

I'm so deep in thought that I don't even realise that Kent Jr has walked up and knelt down in front of me until I feel him poke my cheek. Instinctively, I grab his arm and flip him over me. He lands on the floor with a thud.

"Never. Do. That. Again" I tell him sternly, as he lets out a groan and sits up. I look over at Father who has the same look on his face as I do mine. I guess I better apologise then. I haul Kent Jr to his feet, apologise, and sit back down on the comfy chair.

I hear the door open, and in walks a suited up man with combed black hair and similar glasses to the boy standing next to me. "Dad!" Or was standing next to me.

"Nice to see you're up and dressed Jon" Kent Sr replied. "I see you have already met the Waynes then."

He shakes Father's hand and gives a slight nod in my direction, knowing that I'm not one for any kind of physical contact. At least he has one redeeming quality about him. "Let's get ready to go out then" Father says.

Go out? Go out where? I look over to Father with a questioning look on my face. He notices and a small smirk makes it's way onto his face. "We're going for a day out in Metropolis along with the Kent family, Damian. So go and get ready to head out" he tells me.

A day out with this band of circus freaks? Someone kill me now.

\-----------------

Chapter 2 finished. I'm beginning to really enjoy writing this story to be honest. It's been a really slow start but I'm gonna try my best to make it more exciting.

Bye :)

Chapter 3 Preview:

We leave the house and head to Kent's car. Father and Kent Sr in the front, me and Kent Jr in the back. This is going to be a day in hell. But there is a weeks worth of patrol on the line, so I have to do my best to keep my composure.


	3. A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Jon join their dads for a day out in Metropolis.

We leave the house and head to Kent's car. Father and Kent Sr in the front, me and Kent Jr in the back. This is going to be a day in hell. But there is a weeks worth of patrol on the line, so I have to do my best to keep my composure.

After about 20 minutes, the car is stopped and we all exit. I looked around and noticed we were at a large park somewhere in Metropolis. I hear someone shouting, so I divert my attention to where the voice came from and, sure enough, Lois Lane is making her way over to us. Jon goes to meet her half-way, jumping into her arms and giving her a hug, making me gag slightly.

I turn and face the other direction, planning to make my way back to the car and drive it home, only to walk straight into Father. I stumble backwards and glare up at him. "Where do you think you're off to, Damian?" he asks.

"Home. I don't have time for this absolute nonsense, Father" I reply, changing direction and starting to walk again, but this time I'm stopped in my tracks by Kent Sr.

"Come on, Damian. It's just for a short while. Remember your deal with your father?" he says.

Right. The 'deal'. I see it more as a threat or blackmail to be honest. But like I said before, I don't get to go on patrol with Father very often nowadays so I can't miss out on this opportunity. So I will relent, for now. But I feel like I'm going to lose my mind on this trip here. 

\------------

As if this couldn't get any worse. 4 hours I have been stuck in Metropolis with a bunch of clowns, and it's really starting to drive me crazy. But, images of the Joker and what happens when you let yourself go crazy came flooding through my mind.

The first time I met the clown, he had cut off his face and stapled it back on again, but it was decaying and filled with all sorts of ungodly creatures. He also made all of us believe that he had cut our faces off and tried to feed them to us, but Batman saves us all, fracturing our family in the process, having known that the Joker knew all of us and he had kept it a secret. 

I shiver at the thought of becoming like that, but I'm really close at this point. We stopped by a small playground for about an hour, before going to get ice cream from a stall that Jon really likes, which I immediately refused because I'm not a fan of ice cream. After that, we just walked around for another 2 hours before Lane had to get back to work, so we all jumped back in the car and made our way back to Kent's apartment.

And that leads back to now, where Jon and I are in the sitting room along with our father's because they need to 'talk' with us. Father sighs as he leans back in his chair, rubbing his temple with his index fingers.

"Boys" Kent begins, looking our way. Both Jon and I were situated near, not next to, each other. "Me and Bruce have a proposition for you both."

\--------------

Sorry that this is such a short chapter but I didn't really know what else to write for this chapter. I promise things will pick up a bit down the line, so just bear with me for now.

Bye :)

Chapter 4 Preview:

This can't be good. A proposition from Kent sounds like it won't be good at all. He's gonna tell us we have to be friends or something. I can't be friends with this guy, he's way too cheerful. 

"We both want you to become partners."


	4. Partners?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a proposition from the Superdads, Damian storms off with Jon close behind. The boys have a proper conversation for the first time. Well, as close to a conversation that Damian can have that is.

This can't be good. A proposition from Kent sounds like it won't be good at all. He's gonna tell us we have to be friends or something. I can't be friends with this guy, he's way too cheerful.

"We both want you to become partners."

I froze. Completely. Did I hear that right? They want us to be partners? They want me to start to team up with a kid I have literally only known for 4 hours. I don't want a partner. I don't need one. If I needed to team up with anyone I have Father and the Titans, so I don't need this guy around.

I don't want to hear any more of this, so I stood up to get ready to leave again. "You know, Damian, this means that no matter what, you can go out on patrol. And you get to choose whether to do it in Gotham or in Metropolis" I hear Father say, stopping me in my tracks once again.

I must admit that it does sound tempting, being able to go on patrol every single night no matter what. But still, my mind is made up. This is not happening. _Ever_. 

With that in mind, I'm out of here. "Come on, Father. I have stuff I need to do."

As I walk out I hear him shuffling somewhere behind me, or at least I thought it was him. Turning around, I spot not my father, but Jonathan Kent coming up to me instead. I can't help but roll my eyes. I was expecting Father to be on his way out here, not this little clown.

"Damian, you mind if we talked for a bit?" he asked.

"Of course I mind. The reason I'm leaving is so we don't have to talk."

"Wow. You don't have to be so cold. I just spoke with your dad anyway, and he told me that there is no way that either of us is getting out of this whole partner thing."

A scowl had made its way onto my face. Of course Father had said that. Why would there be any way of me getting out of this predicament that both of our fathers had put us in. I sighed. "Fine. I'll give you three days. Convince me as to why we should be partners and I'll think about reconsidering. That good enough for you?" I asked him.

"I guess so. But still, I want to talk to you. Get to know you a little, ya know?" he replied.

I faced away from him. "Alright, Kent. We'll take a walk to The Daily Planet building and back. That should give us more than enough time to get, acquainted with one another."

I started to walk in the direction of the Daily Planet building, which if I remember correctly is around seven minutes from the apartment building that they were staying in. I heard a quick 'Alright!' behind me before footsteps rushed up and fell into the same pace as mine as he finally caught up with me.

We ended up not saying anything for the first few minutes, the awkward tension that filled the air was quite obvious to the both of us. As Kent opened his mouth to finally say something, we both heard a loud explosion coming from a few blocks away, right where the daily planet building was.

A quick glance at each other and we were off, sprinting toward where the explosion came from. Kent quickly pulled out his phone, calling one of his parents probably. Most likely Lane as there was no way that his father didn't hear that, with his super hearing and all.

In another minute we had made it to our destination, but the one who was causing the commotion surprised me. _Bane_. Not only because he was thought to have been killed by the Joker last year, but also because this is Metropolis, which is not his hunting ground for creating trouble.

Civilians were running around and screaming, and Kent was looking around frantically, probably searching the sea of panicked heads for his mother. Bane was the only person that I was paying attention to, as he actually met my gaze. He smiled, obviously recognizing me as the son of Batman. He had figured it out before anyone else, which is the reason why Joker had supposedly killed him, because he couldn't stand the fact that someone had figured out the secret identity of Batman before he had.

Bane turned around and grabbed hold of the massive golden globe that stood in front of the Daily Planet building, and before I had any chance to react, he threw it with so much force that I was not moving out the way in time.

Suddenly, I felt a push on my back sending me to the floor in a heap, then I saw the globe was going to miss me, but was heading now straight for the person that had pushed me. I turned around just in time to see the globe connect with the figure of one Jonathan Kent.


	5. Okay. Lets Try This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian agrees to give Jon a test run as his partner

I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran to the other side of the globe where he had been hit. I was expecting to see his remains splattered all over the road, but that wasn't the case at all. Instead, he was holding it slightly above the ground, almost as if he had caught it.

His face was scrunched up, showing the amount of strength it was taking him. I couldn't stop my mouth falling open slightly in shock. Luckily, he was so concentrated in what he was doing, he didn't notice.

Jonathan then hoisted the globe up as high as he could, then tossed it back in the direction it had come from. It didn't have as much force as Bane's throw did, but it certainly still packed a punch as it sent him flying backward as it collided with his enormous figure.

I ran up to Jonathan and grabbed the back of his jacket, dragging him off in the opposite direction. Just as we were far enough away, a blue and red blur whizzed by just slightly above us. We turned to see Superman beating the living hell out of Bane, leaving him in a deflated and bloody heap on pathway. 

Everyone cheered as Superman waved at them, journalists scrambling about to try and get an interview with the Man of Steel. But he just waved them all off, saying "There may be more people in trouble" before quickly flying off in some random direction, most likely to become Clark Kent once again.

"He really loves the spotlight on him all the time doesn't he?" I asked, turning to face Jonathan. 

"Yeah. He doesn't mind the attention, but it's not as bad as you think it is. People love my dad, so they never want to do any wrong whilst he's around. I'm telling ya, it'll be Armageddon if something were to happen to him, which is why nothing ever really happens to him" he replied.

"But still, my Father's legacy as Batman is built on fear. The complete opposite of his Bruce Wayne personality. Because he knows that if Batman were to act the same way as Bruce Wayne does or vice versa, then it wouldn't take a genius to put two and two together" I told him. "That's why Batman is pretty much an urban myth in Gotham. The only people who really see him end up in the loony bin or in prison."

"Anyway. What did you think of my totally epic save back there?" he asked, flexing his incredibly skinny arms. I have to say though, you would never suspect that this guy is the son of Superman, considering how weak and fragile he looks. But as I just saw a moment ago, he is the exact opposite, almost as if he is somehow hiding all of that muscle. But I know it's just because he is half-kryptonian, which means that his strength vastly outweighs your average human.

"Oh yeah, about that" I say, raising my fist and connecting it with his jaw. "You didn't need to save me back there at all. I didn't need your help, Kent."

"You totally did. If I hadn't saved your hide back there you would be road kill right now. Is it so hard for you to say thank you?" he asked, flailing his arms around like a small child. "Also, you didn't have to punch me."

"I didn't need your help. And that punch was justified for shoving me to the ground. And I suggest that it would be wise for you not to do so again" I told him, turning and heading back toward the Kent family apartment. "I'm going home. Be in Gotham by eight pm. Not a second later."

"Wait. Does that mean-" he started, but I quickly cut him off.

"Yes, Kent. That means that your trial run will begin tonight. But if you are late then you will not help your chances at all" I say, continuing to walk away from him.

After a few moments, we arrive back at the apartment building and I spot Father and Alfred standing outside our car. I quickly hop in, Father following close behind. "So Damian, have you changed your mind about the whole partner thing yet?" he asked me.

"I'm giving him three days to convince me. I told him to be in Gotham by eight" I replied.

"Well, let's just see how it goes then. I have official League business to attend to tonight, so Tim and Dick will be on patrol tonight if you need them" Father said.

"Okay. But I won't be asking them for help. I don't need it" I told him, before turning toward my window, finished with the conversation. I'm sure that we'll pick this up in a few days anyway, after I decide whether or not I want to stick with Jonathan.


	6. Searching for a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before going out on patrol with Jon, Damian has more pressing matters to attend to. His cat is missing.

After we got home at around six thirty, I ran off to feed all of my pets. I know that Pennyworth would have fed them whilst I was in Metropolis, he would have had around nine hours to return to Gotham and do whatever it is he does whilst Father and I are away.

I fed each of them their appropriate meals. My demon-bat Goliath, my dog Titus and Bat-Cow. But I couldn't find my cat Alfred anywhere. I searched each of the Manor's many, many rooms but to no avail.

"Pennyworth, have you seen Alfred anywhere today?" I called out, hoping the butler would hear me.

A voice from behind made me jump slightly. "I'm afraid I have not, Master Damian. And I must request that you stop shouting whilst within the confines of the Manor."

I turned around to see the aforementioned butler standing there with a tray in his hands. Not long after I moved to Gotham and began to live with Father, Pennyworth had told me that he used to be a member of the British Special Forces before moving to Gotham and working for my grandparents on Father's side of the family.

This means that he had been specially trained to be able to sneak up behind and scare the hell out of anyone, including me, and I don't get scared easily. But I know that if he was still in his prime, he would even give Grandfather and his League of Assassins a run for their money. 

I began to get worried though. If Pennyworth hadn't seen my cat anywhere all day, then that means he hasn't been fed yet. "Well if he turns up, be sure to feed him" I told Pennyworth.

"Of course, Master Damian. But you must eat now as well then go and get ready. You will be meeting up with Mister Jonathan Kent in an hour" he replied, handing me the tray in his hand. I replaced it with Alfred's food, then retreated to the confines of my own bedroom to eat and change.

Seven thirty rolled around and I was ready to leave, but I just remembered. I hadn't told Kent where we were going to meet. Mentally slapping myself, I quickly hurried down to the Batcave, ready to find out the most likely entry point to the city from Metropolis, when my phone rang.

I pulled it out and saw that it was an unknown number. I was slightly sceptical so I placed the phone in an explosion proof box before pressing the answer button. The phone didn't blow up or ooze poison or start attacking me with flying knives, so I deemed it safe enough to use and scooped it back up. 

As I placed it to my ear, I heard a slightly familiar voice just saying 'Hello?' over and over again. I knew exactly who it was though. "What the hell do you want, Kent? And how did you get my number?" I demanded as soon as the phone reached my ear.

"Jeez, calm down Damian. your Dad was the one who gave me your number just before you left earlier and I wanted to know where exactly in Gotham you wanted me to meet you considering you didn't exactly say so this afternoon" came the reply.

I looked out the window, and noticed that the Bat Signal had been beamed into the sky. Considering Kent has most likely never been to Gotham before, it shouldn't take too long for even him to figure this one out.

"Okay then. When you get to Gotham, you should see a light in the sky with the symbol of a bat. Go to the source of that light and then head to the building directly opposite the front of it. Still be there by the previously mentioned meeting time" I told him.

"Roger that. I'll be there in a jiff" he said before the line went dead.

I finished my journey down to the Batcave and heard a noise coming from below one of the walkways leading to the Bat Computer. I dropped to my stomach on the wet and disgusting floor and peered over the edge. What I saw made me sigh in relief. "There you are, Alfred" I said to my cat. 

I reached under and beckoned for him to jump. He looked at me puzzlingly, before taking a small step back, appearing to compose himself, and then took his leap of faith. I just barely managed to catch him, Alfred clinging to me with all his worth, digging his claws into my hands and arms. I hastily pulled Alfred out from underneath the walkway and held him in my arms.

He snuggled up to me, purring as I stroked his head. He was absolutely filthy, but the most important thing right now was getting him fed. I ran back upstairs to the Manor and bumped into Pennyworth. I left Alfred in the very capable hands of his namesake, before heading back down to the cave and hopping on my motorbike.

I now had seven minutes to reach the rendezvous point, so I was really pushing it. Nevertheless, I would make it. Because not only am I Damian Wayne, I am also Robin. And in case anyone wasn't aware, Robin doesn't do late.

I revved the engine of my bike, and sped off into the waiting arms of Gotham City.


	7. Team-Up (Night 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having met up with Jon, Damian discovers that the son of Superman, might not be so "Super" after all.

"You're late, _Kent_." I spat out as my new _partner_ finally got here at 8:02. 

"Oh, come on, Damian" Jon replied, breathing heavily. "I'm only a few minutes late and you didn't tell me that the building we were meeting on was gonna be a hundred stories high!"

"It's only ten stories, and I thought you were the son of Superman, so you should be able to fly over here right?" I asked, pointedly.

"Well- I..." Jon began, but quickly shut up.

"Well you what? We don't have all night here, Kent." I said.

Jon's face went a dark shade of red, clearly heavily embarrassed at whatever it was he was hiding from me. Being as smart as I am, it didn't take long to figure it out.

"You don't have powers, do you?" I sighed loudly.

Great. Just what I needed. A partner who is the son of the world's most well known superhero but hasn't inherited any of his powers. Why did I force myself to team up with someone who is nothing more than a useless child who will be good at nothing besides getting in my way.

"Hey! I do have powers!" Jon shouted, then added, a little quieter but I still heard it. "They just haven't developed fully yet."

"Show me." I said, bluntly.

Jon looked at me, a stunned look on his face. "W-what?"

"I said show me. Show me what your powers are." I commanded.

Jon sighed, before nodding his head. He started off by taking a deep breath, and then blowing out a puff of sparkly smoke. His eyes then began to glow red and he shot out a beam at the wall of the building next to us. When he stopped, I spotted a tiny scorch mark on the wall. 

Finally, he squatted down, and pushed himself up into the air. He made it about ten feet before he came back down again. At the very least he managed to land on his feet again. He looked toward me and his face fell when he saw the unimpressed look on my face.

"So you can make the air around you chilly, you can turn your eyes into a laser pointer and you can jump twice your height. That's amazing, Jon. Is there anything else you can do" I said sarcastically.

"Well, there is one more power I have" Jon replied, walking toward me.

"And what is th- _hrk_ " I didn't get the chance to finish my taunt as all the air left my lungs.

I found myself dropping to my hands and knees as I began coughing and spluttering. Now, I've taken plenty of beatings in my thirteen years of existing, I can't remember feeling much pain from most of them. But that hurt. _A lot_.

I was so focused on the fact he seemed so useless, that I completely forgot he had super strength. I guess the only way I could excuse that is the fact that I wasn't expecting it.

When I had finally managed to compose myself and get my breathing right, I stood back up and faced Jon, only to see him looking at me smugly. "So, am I still completely useless to you?" he asked.

"- _tt_ \- I suppose you aren't as useless as I thought you were." I replied, feeling ever so slightly humbled by that punch. Not a lot, but just enough for me to respect Jon a little bit.

"So what are you planning to call yourself then?" I asked, changing the subject away from his powers.

"That ones easy." Jon replied. "I'm the son of Super _man_ , so I'm gonna call myself Superboy."

"Of course you are, why didn't I figure that one out. You should call yourself Super Child instead." I told him.

"I will punch you again, Damian." he said.

"One more thing" I replied, ignoring his last comment. "From now on while we're in these outfits, we refer to each other by our hero names. I'm pretty sure I don't need to explain the whole secret identity thing to you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So when are we going to beat up some bad guys?" Jon asked.

I felt my mouth form a smirk. Now he was beginning to talk more my language. "Let's go now, Superboy."

"You got it, Robin." Jon replied.

Night one was a success. Even though I said I didn't like him when we first met earlier that day, I feel like I could at least begin to tolerate Jonathan Kent.


	8. Team-Up (Night Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night Two for the Supersons trial run and it doesn't quite go as well as the first night did.

Here we go then. Night two. This time around I told Jon that we would meet up at the Daily Planet building in Metropolis. 

"I had been doing some research on the Batcomputer and came across some rather interesting information on the Lex Corp database. Three nights ago, they had filed a report for missing items. After digging around a bit more, I discovered that these 'missing items' are in fact military-grade weapons. So our mission for tonight is to find out more about these missing weapons."

Having finished my speech, I looked to see my 'partner' staring at me with a blank look on his face. "What?" I asked him, irritated that he either wasn't listening, or just didn't understand.

"I thought we were just gonna be beating up muggers and breaking up gang fights, not going searching for military weapons and death machines!" Jon shouted suddenly, flailing his arms around.

"What's the matter, _Superboy_? Are you scared?" I taunted him. It was childish of me, I know, but from the pout that appeared on his face, I could tell it had worked.

"N-no!" he stuttered out. "I'm not scared. Let's do this!"

He had said the next part with a little more confidence. Half-Kryptonian or not, I knew he was still a child, so maybe I shouldn't push him to do something so difficult on only our second night working together. 

"Well if you're sure, then let's head to the Lex Corp building." I said, before hopping back on my bike and speeding off, leaving Jon behind. Or so I thought.

I looked to my left to see a blue blur speed straight past me. _So he has super speed as well then_. I quickly sped up and overtook him again, only for him to go faster and shoot away, completely out of sight.

I had a lot of catching up to do so I started taking back alleyways that I had studied on a map of Metropolis just a few hours before meeting Jon here. I revved the engine, making a hell of a lot of noise at one in the morning, and continued weaving my way through the streets of Metropolis.

I spotted the Lex Corp building first, then I turned my head around to see Jon just a block behind. He looked shocked by my sudden appearance, but didn't let it stop him from trying to win this childish little race of ours. One that he started no less when he decided to run past me back at the Daily Planet building.

With the Lex Corp building about a hundred yards away, I started to slow down, only for Jon to once again go speeding past me. "Hey!" I shouted after him. "Slow down!"

I ended up making things worse, as Jon turned to look at me, tripped on the sidewalk and went flying through the front doors of the Lex Corp building. As he sat up and rubbed his head, Jon started laughing, and if this hadn't just turned into a serious situation, I might have even found myself laughing with him.

I stalked my way over to him, ready to let him hear it, but I was interrupted by the alarms going off. I grabbed Jon by the scruff of the neck and hauled him back out the doors an around the corner onto the neighbouring street.

I could hear police sirens in the distance, but I felt we were far enough away to be safe. Having decided that, I dragged Jon over to the nearest building, and slammed him against the wall. I may not have had the time at the Lex Corp building to lay into him, but I sure as hell wasn't going to pass up the opportunity I had now.

"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking! Now our chance is completely ruined! Did it not occur to you that you were getting close to the building so maybe you should have slowed down! Obviously not, because you're a complete and utter moron!" I continued shouting at him, too caught up in my own anger to care if anyone was watching or listening. 

Tears were beginning to form in Jon's eyes, and for the first time in my life, I felt like I had gone a step or three too far. He pushed me away and started running off. There was no point in trying to stop him at this point. 

"I suppose I should just wait until tomorrow to try and get in there again, by myself." I said to myself. Not realising I had spoken allowed.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, boy." 

I felt my whole body tensing up, and began to slowly turn around to see who the owner of the new voice was. 

I was met with the sight of a bald man wearing a green, robotic Superman suit. I knew who this was, and he might just be the last person in the world I wanted to see right at that moment. There was only one word going through my mind as I stood face to face with Lex Luthor, the chairman of the company who's building Jon and I had just broken into.

 _Shit_. 


	9. Superboy to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin seems to be in a bit of a bind. Luckily, he has a Superboy to come save him.

**(A/N - Switching to Jon's POV for a little bit of this chapter. Will let you know when we switch back to Damian)**

That stupid, insensitive, _jerk_. 

All I was doing was having a little bit of fun, and to me it looked like he was enjoying himself as well, and he had to go and be like that. Sure, I probably shouldn't have crashed through the doors of my dad's old nemesis, but that shouldn't give _him_ the right to start yelling at me the way he did.

And what's worse? I even started crying in front of him! So much for me trying to prove to myself that I can be just as strong as dad. I'm sure if Batman told him he was a moron, my dad wouldn't run off crying.

I stopped in my tracks when I realised something. There weren't any sirens anymore, or flashing lights for that matter. Damian didn't follow after me when I ran off, and I never heard that incredibly loud motorbike of his either.

Speaking of which, when did he learn how to ride a motorbike? I'm also pretty sure it's illegal for him to be riding it around on public streets as well. It might have been because I was deep in my own head and too busy crying, but I'm certain that I would have heard his bike if he'd gone off back to Gotham.

He wouldn't have tried to break into the Lex Corp building again, would he? Then a thought crossed my mind. _What if he was caught?_ I immediately started laughing it off. Damian is some kind of ninja, he wouldn't be caught by the police. 

But just to be sure, I decided I would go and check it out anyway. Although neither of us may like it, we're partners, and partners are supposed to look out for each other. I shot off, back in the direction I had just come from, making sure to go a bit slower this time, so that I don't trip over any sidewalks and go flying through buildings again.

**(Back to Damian now)**

"If you don't mind, please explain to me why you were trying to break into my building? Even if you do mind, it would be handy if you explain anyway."

 _Lex Luthor_. Superman's former arch-nemesis, now running for president. He had somehow managed to figure out where I was, ( _maybe it was the fact I was shouting my head off a few moments ago_ ) and apprehend me. 

And I never get caught. Except for the time when Grayson tied me up and hung me from a lamppost not too long after I moved in with Father. Or that time when Joker captured me and made me think he had sliced off my face. And also plenty of times when Todd comes back to Gotham to stay for a while and sets up one of his dumb traps to spring on me. But those are stories for another day.

Now that I think about it, maybe I get captured quite a lot. I retract my earlier statement about never being caught. But back to the current situation at hand. Lex Luthor, who could become the most politically powerful man in the world come the end of the year, had tied me up and now convinced himself that I was the one that had stolen those weapons in the first place.

I scowled at him. "I don't have to tell you shit, Luthor! Now let me go!" I shouted, struggling against the metallic bonds that he had placed on me.

Luthor chuckled at my outburst. "Now why would I let you go? As far as I'm aware, you broke into my Lex Corp building three nights ago and stole some very valuable items. Items that I would very much like to be handed back over to me" he said.

"I didn't steal them. I came to Metropolis to try and find out who did. And I can't do that when I have billionaires that cosplay as Superman cuffing me to a lamppost." I replied. "Now take these wretched things off and let me do my job!"

"I'm not cosplaying as Superman. I am Superman. As if you are one to talk, dressing up like the Batman's little mindless minion Robin." Luthor said.

"Wake up, genius. I am Robin, and like I told you before, I have a job to do." I told him.

He chuckled again. "Okay then, so if I call up the Justice League Watchtower right now and ask Batman if you are the real Robin, he'll say yes?"

Damn. I knew he had me backed into a corner. If Father found out that I had come to Metropolis, and attempted to break into the Lex Corp building, (it also wouldn't take him long to figure out that Jon was with me whilst I was doing it) then I would probably be confined to the Manor until I die.

Luthor is a close acquaintance of the Justice League, and I'd be in deep shit if they figured out the reason was to recover weapons strong enough to level out a city. I had to think of something. _Fast_.

Fortunately, I didn't have to think of anything, because a flash of blue, and a flying Lutor told me that my moronic _partner_ had recovered from his little episode and returned just in time.

He walked over to me, smirking at my apparent helplessness. "Here I am, saving your sorry butt again." he stated, clearly very proud of himself.

"Can it, Superboy, and help me get these things off." I commanded.

Jon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You really know how to kill someone's good mood don't ya?" he said, as he managed to somehow pull the handcuffs off with ease.

I immediately grabbed his arm and hauled him into the nearest alleyway. I opened up the lid of a large garbage bin and tossed him inside, before climbing in and shutting the lid again.

There wasn't much room, so I had to lie on top of him, which wasn't very comfortable, as he kept squirming around under me.

Something must have brushed against Jon, as he started to cry out, but I quickly clasped a hand over his mouth, stopping any kind of noise that was about to leave him. "Shut up and stop moving" I hissed at him. "We're gonna be here for a while so you may as well get comfortable."

I felt him nod, so I removed my hand from his mouth. The strangest thing about this whole situation, was that it felt oddly comfortable being this close to Jon.

I was quick to shake those thoughts out of my head. After all, you shouldn't feel safe or comfortable near anybody having only known them for two days. Right?


	10. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Superboy attempt their daring escape from Lex Luthor.

Twenty minutes passed before either of us bothered to move again. I hadn't heard a sound coming from the street at the end of the alleyway we were hiding in. Jon was still laying under me, completely still since I had told him not to move. Considering how hyperactive the son of Superman appeared to be, I assumed this must have been a major achievement for him.

Slowly and carefully, I pushed the lid of the garbage bin we were hiding in, and poked my head out, scanning for any kind of movement. Nothing. No sign of Luthor, or the cops, or anything for that matter. Not even a rat or a bird.

I pushed myself up and away from Jon, and hopped out, landing silently on the hard ground. Jon started to climb his way out, but the sound of someone talking forced me to act quickly. I pushed him back into the bin and shut the lid on him, before hiding myself behind a pile of boxes nearby.

I could barely make out what the person was saying, but I could recognise the voice belonging to one Lex Luthor, the man the two of us were hiding from. I strained to hear what he was saying. He was talking to someone, maybe on a phone or a comlink. "There was no sign of them...The one I caught called himself a Robin. Is he one of yours?...About four foot six or seven, sounds like a spoilt little child...Alright then, I'll let you deal with him, Batman. Luthor out."

He had called Father?! Well if I wasn't already in deep shit, I certainly was now. Luthor's voice faded, and I decided to go and let Superboy out of his cage. I opened the lid and he burst out, falling hard on the top of his head, and probably would have been concussed if he wasn't invulnerable to anything non-kryptonian.

"What the heck was that all about, Robin!" he shouted, looking ready to continue, before I slapped my hand over his mouth yet again. I dragged Jon back behind the boxes, his cries and shouts of protest muffled by my hand.

I placed a finger over my lips, indicating for him to be quiet, and he nodded his head to let me know he understood. I removed my hand from his face and beckoned for him to follow me. It appeared that Luthor hadn't heard Jon's little outburst, but just to be sure, I poked my head out of the alleyway and looked in the direction of the Lex Corp building.

I continued onward, Jon following close behind as we made our way across the street and into another alleyway. I knew the way back to the Daily Planet building from here, and without much difficulty, we were back where we started this whole ordeal just over an hour beforehand.

Finally feeling safe again, I sat down on a nearby wall and Jon sat down next to me. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. I looked at him with a puzzled expression, which just made him laugh harder. "What's so funny?" I asked.

Unable to pull himself together, he just pointed at my head. I reached a hand up, and that's when I felt it. I pulled it down and saw that somehow, a banana peel had ended up on my head. I felt my face contort in disgust as I tossed the banana peel away, an action that just helped Jon burst into another laughing fit.

"- _tt-_ So immature" I told him, but I could feel a small smile make it's way onto my face. "Come on, we have to move. You need to get back home before anyone realises your gone, and I have a lecture waiting for me back in Gotham so I'd rather get it over with as soon as possible."

It took several more minutes for Jon to finally compose himself. "Alright." he replied, then his nose wrinkled up. "Yuck. Something smells really bad."

"It's us, moron. We did spend twenty minutes lying in a pile of garbage." I pointed out.

"I feel like I'm gonna have to take about a hundred showers when I get back." Jon said.

"Well let's get a move on then." I told him, before rushing off in the direction of his family's apartment building.

\-------

Ten minutes later, we reached the Kent residence. Jon looked at me and grinned. "Same time tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "That is if I'm still allowed out tomorrow."

Jon laughed. "Well you have my number. Just let me know if the mighty Damian Wayne gets himself grounded."

"Zip it, boy scout." I warned. "I should get going anyway."

"Wait! How are you planning to get home?" Jon asked.

"The same way I got here." I stated, as if it was obvious.

"But your bike-" he began, but I finished his sentence for him.

"Is over there" I said, pointing to my motorbike, which was resting on the road near the apartment building we were standing outside.

"What?! How did it get there?" Jon exclaimed.

"Quiet!" I hissed. "I told it to come here when we were at the Daily Planet."

"How?"

"I can't tell you that. It's a secret." I told him. "Anyway, enough of this meaningless chit-chat. We both need to return to our own homes now, and I've got a ways to go before I get to mine."

"Alright then, see ya later, Robin!" Jon called as he made his way into his apartment building. I just waved a hand in his general direction as I walked toward my bike.

I had a long way back to Gotham, and I no doubt had a long lecture waiting for me from Father, so I hopped on my bike, revved the engine, and sped off into the night.


	11. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian arrives back at Wayne manor to receive his punishment.

My journey back to the Batcave was reasonably uneventful. I stopped a few times to beat up muggers, but apart from that, uneventful. I arrived at one of the many secret entrances to the tunnel systems heading to the Batcave, and arrived home just after five.

The Batcave was completely empty, so I thought I might have been safe. I could not have been more wrong though. I made my way onto the elevator, and headed up to Wayne Manor, our family home.

After thirty seconds of rising, the elevator came to a stop, the doors opened and I was greeted with the sight of Pennyworth and a very angry looking Father. I still hadn't taken off my Robin suit, hoping to just sneak up to my room and go for a shower in my private bathroom.

Father seemed to catch on to this, as his nose wrinkled up, just as Jon's had. "We were hiding in a garbage bin." I stated. Father nodded, before sighing.

"Go and wash, get changed and meet me in my study. You have twenty minutes. Every minute you take after that is just going to add to your punishment." he said.

That was unfair. Completely. My bedroom is at the other side of the Mansion from Father's study. It would take me at least ten minutes just to reach it, and that is if I ran. At least it would give me time to come up with a conceivable lie.

With that in mind, I took off toward my bedroom, realising that the only way I could possibly make it in time, is if I make a run for it. I even had to forcefully restrain myself from attacking Todd as he taunted me on my way past him, obviously fully aware of what was going to happen to me.

I made it to my bedroom in just three minutes, leaving me with a maximum of seven minutes to get changed. Luckily for me, the water in our showers heats up in just a few seconds. So I started just stripping down as I made my way toward the bathroom, knowing I could just turn on the shower and jump in.

\--------

I took a lot longer than I intended to, and now I only had eight minutes to reach Father's study. This called for drastic measures. Where Father's study was positioned meant I would have to go down to the ground floor before making my way back up again to the third floor before another few minutes of running to reach his study.

But there was a shortcut. If I just headed down to the second floor, I could go into Richard's room and head out to his balcony, before climbing back up to the third floor, where Pennyworth's quarters are, and then I'd be able to make it there in just a few minutes.

The only thing that would slow me down would be if Richard had locked his bedroom door, which he hardly ever does. So with my plan in my head, I made my way to the second floor and toward Richard's room. His door was unlocked, thankfully, and I made my way inside.

He appeared to be in his own shower, as I heard water running from within the bathroom. Perfect. Now I just had to make my way over to his balcony and I'd be home free. "D-Damian?! What are you doing in my room?!"

Shit. I turned toward the sound of Richard's voice, to see him standing there with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. I felt my face flame up in embarrassment, as I attempted to explain my unannounced intrusion. "S-sorry, Richard." I stuttered out. "I need to use your balcony. I'm in a bit of a rush."

"Well why couldn't you use your own?" he asked me.

"You know fine well that Father welded my window shut when I had sneaked out after he told me not to." I told him.

"Well next time you decide to come charging in here, announce yourself." Richard said before retreating back into his room again. I sighed and made my way over to his bedroom window. _Well that could have gone better_.

I opened the door and started my ascent back to the third floor. I just hoped and prayed that if Pennyworth was in his quarters, he was fully clothed. I wasn't sure if I would be able to handle stumbling in on a naked butler.

Luckily, his room was empty, and I managed the rest of the trip to Father's study without any more trouble. When I went in, Father was at the window and glancing out at the now rising sun, with Pennyworth standing off to his left. 

Both of them appeared to be discussing something but stopped and turned their attention to me upon my arrival. Father looked down at his watch. "Two minutes late, Damian." he told me. "We'll get to your punishment later. For now, would you explain to me why you and Jon were trying to break into the Lex Corp building in Metropolis, and then insulted and tried to pick a fight with a presidential candidate?"

"I was on the Batcomputer earlier, and I came across the database for Lex Corp. They had said that they were missing military grade weapons and I decided to go and investigate for myself." I explained.

"Not only was that incredibly dangerous for you, Damian, but you also brought Jon along with you." Father said.

"Well we would have been fine had he not been so careless as to crash through the front doors of the building and setting off all the alarms!" I exclaimed.

"Don't try and pin this all on him. You've been doing this for long enough to know that it's your plan, so you take responsibility for it going wrong." he stated. "Not to mention you are older than Jon is, so it's also your responsibility to look after him."

"But he's a moron, Father. How can I look after someone who acts so carelessly?" I asked.

"That's for you to figure out. As for your punishment. I think two week with no patrol should suffice. And with you being two minutes late, I'll add on two days." Father said. "You will remain in this house at night for the next sixteen days. If I find out that you have left, then your punishment will get restarted, and I'll add another three days to the end of it."

I knew it would be pointless arguing with him. I hung my head and barely got out a "yes Father", letting him know I understood what he said. As I turned to leave however, Father's voice stopped me.

"One more thing, Damian. Alfred believes that you have gone as far as you can go with homeschooling, so when summer break ends in a few days, you'll be attending a private school in Metropolis called West-Reeve." he said.

My whole body went completely rigid. "WHAT?!"


	12. Private School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian starts his first day at school

I couldn't believe my luck. Bad luck that is. First off I had been grounded for sixteen days, which means no patrol for over two weeks. On top of that, I now have to go to a private school in Metropolis called West-Reeve. 

Father said it would help me learn how to interact with lots of people and how to socialise properly. I retreated back to my room where I alerted Jon of the current predicament. 

_D - I'm grounded for the two weeks, so no patrol until then._

_J - It's all good. I start school in a few days anyway, so it'll be something to pass the time I suppose._

_D - Father has got me starting at a school after the summer break is over. I'm not looking forward to it._

_J - Oh yeah, you've been home schooled up until now haven't ya? What school is he sending you to?_

_D - Some private school in Metropolis. West-Reeve I believe he called it._

_J - No way! That's the school I'm going to!_

_D - Seriously?! As if my day couldn't get any worse._

_J - Aw, don't be like that, Dami. We'll be able to hang out all the time now._

_D - First of all, never call me that again. Secondly, you forget that I'm three years older than you, so we'll have different classes._

_J - Well we can still hang out at lunch and recess then!_

_D - In your dreams, boy scout. I don't "hang out" with commoners._

_J - Do you hang out with anyone at all? Are there other spoiled, rich kids like you that you hang out with?_

_D - No. I have Tidus, Alfred, Goliath and Bat-Cow to keep me company._

_J - Oh ok then. I got to go and try to sleep. I'm going to visit my grandparents in the afternoon. See ya on Monday, Dami!_

_D - I thought I told you not to call me that!_

I tossed my phone on my bed, before collapsing on it myself. I could feel myself drifting off, which is unusual because I can normally go days without any sleep, but I was just so tired that I let unconsciousness take over.

\-----------

Before I knew it, Monday morning rolled around, and I got out of bed to find my new school uniform hanging up on my wardrobe. It was a pretty simplistic uniform: white shirt, black dress pants, a red tie and a blue blazer with the school's badge on the front.

I quickly got myself ready before heading downstairs to the kitchen where Pennyworth was making breakfast. "Ah, Master Damian. Good morning." he greeted when he noticed my presence. 

"Morning, Pennyworth." I replied, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon, egg and toast, Master Damian." he said. "I must say though, I do believe that you're a bit early getting ready for school."

"Why's that?" I asked him.

"Well, it's five thirty in the morning, Master Damian. School doesn't begin until nine." he answered.

I found myself incredibly frustrated by this answer. Why didn't anyone think to tell me that school didn't start until nine o' clock? Well the best thing I could do in that moment, was make it appear as if I knew and did it on purpose, to try and keep a little bit of my dignity. "You can never be too unprepared, Pennyworth. I need to make sure I am ready well before my first day at school. Besides, won't it take at least an hour and a half for you to drive me to Metropolis?" I said.

"I won't be taking you this morning, Master Damian." Pennyworth replied.

"Well then who is?" I asked.

"Why, Master Dick of course. He's the only one of your brother's who has a driver's license, and who isn't dead to the public." he answered.

A feeling of severe dread washed over my body. Richard was taking me to Metropolis? The only thing that would make the situation worse is if Todd or Drake came along too.

"Oh, and Master Jason will be joining you as well. He asked Master Dick yesterday for a ride into Metropolis, saying he had some business to take care of." Pennyworth said.

I groaned loudly as I started hitting my head on the table repeatedly. Could this day get any worse?

\------------

"Have you got everything? Bag, lunch, gym kit?" 

"Yes, Richard. I have everything. Stop fussing would you? People are starting to stare." I recoiled from my oldest adoptive sibling, as he continued to act like a mother hen.

The whole ride he was making sure I had everything and making sure that I knew the ins and outs of what schools were like. All the while Todd was cackling in the back corner. Luckily he wasn't here to see the embarrassing display that Richard was putting on in the car, where everyone walking passed could see.

I opened the passenger side door. "I'll be on my way now, Richard. Do me a favour and crash your car and die from your wounds."

"Love you too, Dami! See you later!" he called as he sped off, leaving me standing there, cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

People were giving me strange looks as I walked passed them and onto the school grounds. I just glared at them in return and they turned their heads when they locked eyes with my death stare.

I spotted Jon up on the soccer field, getting knocked flat on his ass by a dark skinned girl. I almost laughed at the display. He's trying to play normal kid a bit too hard, but at least he seems to have all these commoners convinced that he was just like all of them.

It seemed word got round quickly, as on my way to homeroom, I heard all the whispers that billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne had a son, and that he was attending West-Reeve. I got more stares from everyone around me, and it was beginning to seriously piss me off.

\---------

Lunch could not have come quickly enough. All I had up until that point were a bunch of blood sucking leeches coming up to me and asking to be my "friend". I knew none of them were really interested in me, just Father's fame and money. So I told anyone that came near me to piss off.

Surprisingly, I hadn't seen Jon again until lunch rolled around, when I was sitting at the bleachers next to the soccer field and he came over and sat next to me. He started babbling about something I wasn't listening to, but I will admit it was nice to have some normal company around. And by normal, I mean not trying to get a chance to meet Bruce Wayne.

As Jon and I headed back to the school building, a voice called out my name. And it belonged to someone I hadn't seen for a long time.

"Damian? Hey Damian, is that you?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned toward the source of the voice. My eyes locked on to a mop of ginger hair, and a face with a grin that could rival the ever optimistic boy scout standing next to me.

"Colin?!"


	13. Colin Wilkes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian runs into his old friend Colin Wilkes. But is he as happy to see him again as he thought he would be?

_"So what are you going to do?"_

_"Well, with the money that your dad has given me, I'm gonna go and find my mom."_

_I felt an overwhelming sadness wash over me at hearing that. Of course, I was happy that Colin had decided to go and find his only living family, having grown up in an orphanage in Gotham and never meeting his real parents. But he was the only person I'd ever thought of as a friend, and now he was leaving._

_"Will I ever see you again?" I asked him. He smiled, showing off his incredibly clean teeth._

_"Hopefully." came his reply. "When I find her, I'll bring her to Gotham so you can meet her, okay?"_

_I nodded. Colin raised a hand to my face, and rubbed away the tears I hadn't even realised were falling so freely. Mother had told me she had only ever seen me cry once, and that had been on the day I was born. I haven't shed a tear since then, until the moment I realised my only friend was moving on._

_I could see that Colin was crying now, and before I could react, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a bear hug. My initial cries of protest fell on deaf ears as he buried his head into my shoulder. After a long moment, I raised my own arms and returned the gesture._

_We pulled apart when a loud, booming voice rang out through the train station. "All aboard. Last train to Metropolis Central."_

_"That's me then. See ya around, Damian." Colin said with a wave as he headed toward his train._

_"Goodbye, Colin." I whispered, knowing full well he couldn't hear me, and not knowing if i would ever see him again._

_My phone started buzzing and I pulled it out and answered the call. "What is it, Richard?"_

_"Hey, Dami. Bruce wants us in the Batcave as soon as possible, Do you need me to come get you?"_

_I heard myself sniffling, silently cursing myself for doing so, especially whilst Richard was on the line and could hear me as well. "It'll be fine, I have my bike with me."_

_"Are you okay, Dami?" he asked. "You sound like you've been crying."_

_"I'm fine." I replied, quickly. Too quickly. "I should go. I need to get back as quickly as possible right?"_

_"Yeah, of course." Richard said. "But just remember, I'm here if you ever need to talk, okay?"_

_"Okay, thanks Richard." I said._

_"Anytime, Dami. See you soon." came the reply, before the beeping that signified he had hung up the call._

_I sighed, before putting my phone back in my pocket and headed to my bike, ready for a long and lonely journey home._

\----------

That had been over a year ago. And now here he was, standing right in front of me once again. My first ever friend. We occasionally would text each other, just to check in and make sure we were all right. But around six months ago, Colin went dark. I would send him a message every day to see if he was okay, but there was never a reply.

It got to a point when I wanted to go and look for him myself, but Father insisted that he was fine and could take care of himself. He said that this was Colin's journey and to let him go on it himself. That's when the nightmares had started. Every night for a month, I would imagine a different, hellish way that Colin had gotten himself killed. The lack of sleep I was getting had caused me to collapse one night and fall into a coma for just over six weeks.

When I awoke I decided that I should train my body to be able to go multiple nights without any sleep. I found out that I could go two or three days without any sleep but that was the extent of it. Any longer than that and I would relapse into another coma.

I hadn't realised I was still staring, open mouthed at Colin until I felt a hard poke on my cheek. "Hey, Damian! Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." came Jon's voice from beside me, bringing me fully back to reality.

Colin was still smiling like an idiot. I took a few steps forward, clenched my fist and punched him square on the jaw. He stumbled back a few paces before tumbling backwards onto the ground, looking up at me in horror, the smile completely wiped of his face now.

Jon grabbed both my arms to hold me back. "What the heck, Damian! What did you punch him for?"

A crowd had formed around us now, a bunch of nosy people coming to see what was going on. Colin got back up to his feet, tears welling in his eyes. "Why?" was all he said.

I scoffed. "Why? Because I haven't heard from you in over six months, Colin! You suddenly went dark on me and I had no idea if you were okay! And after all this time, I'm forced to come to this shit hole, and suddenly you're here as well!" At this point I didn't care that everyone could hear what was being said. I just let Colin have it.

"You didn't call, or text to let me know you were all right! I was worried sick!" I continued to yell.

"I lost my phone, Damian. I couldn't remember your number and didn't know any other way to contact you." Colin protested, but I wasn't really fully listening. My rage had completely taken over at this point.

"My Father is one of the most famous people in the world! Surely there is some kind of contact for him online!" I shouted.

My verbal assault on him ended when a firm hand was placed on my right shoulder. I glanced around to see who I assumed to be the principal, a very professional looking woman, dressed in a fancy three piece suit. "Mr Wilkes. Mr Wayne. My office. Now!" she demanded, leaving no room for protests. "The rest of you, get to class! Lunch ended five minutes ago!" 

With that, she turned and stormed off, presumably to await Colin and I's arrival in her office. I continued to glare at the boy who I once would have called my best friend as I wrestled myself free from Jon's grip. I fixed my wrinkled uniform, before heading off in the direction the principal had gone.


	14. A Quick Little Author's Note

Hey all, I was gonna put this at the end of the last chapter, but I decided I wanted the chapter's to remain separate from my author's notes. 

I started writing this story around Christmas of 2018, and it was going quite well. I was releasing chapters every week or so, and then in February of last year, I just stopped. I received messages from a couple of my readers at the time asking if I would ever come back to update this story, and I told them I wasn't sure.

I had stopped reading comics for a few months, until summer of last year, when a new Super Sons graphic novel was released, and for me it almost ruined the Super Sons for me altogether. I know that some people enjoyed the story, but for me, it felt almost like a slap in the face to Peter Tomasi, the man who had worked hard to make this team up as popular as it became.

So at some point in Autumn, I decided that I wanted to come back, and attempt to continue my Super Sons story. But once again, it didn't pan out exactly as I planned, with me only releasing one chapter before another long hiatus. 

But now I'm back, this time for good. And I've so far managed to keep up with releasing a new chapter every day.

And so I put it to you, the reader. I want to know what you think of the story so far. Do you like it? Do you not like it? If so, tell me why. I want to read all of your opinions and use them to improve my writing skills.

I have two rules when it comes to writing my stories. 1. Is the story compelling enough to the reader and 2. Are characters depicted as accurately as possible, with room for their own development.

If you don't believe I am not upholding these rules, please don't hesitate to call me out on it. You're opinion matters a lot to me.

Anyway, that's enough of me rambling for now. if you have read through all of this then thank you very much. I'll be back with the next chapter tomorrow.

Bye :D


	15. Apologies and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being scolded and suspended by the principal, Damian and Colin have a chat.

I was already sitting in the principal's office on a chair in front of her desk when Colin arrived. His mouth was bloody and swollen, from where I had punched him not long beforehand, and he held an ice pack to it.

"Ah, Mr Wilkes. So nice of you to join us at last." the principal, who I discovered by the plaque on her wall, was called Margot Meriwether. ( **A/N - Well done to anyone who gets this reference. I thought it was quite clever** ) "Please take a seat right next to Mr Wayne here."

Colin made his way over to the chair next to me, and sat down. He looked at me for a few seconds, our eyes meeting briefly, before turning his attention to Miss Meriwether as did I. I had a feeling that this was gonna take a while.

"Now, would one of you please explain to me why you started a fight on your first day here?" Miss Meriwether asked, glancing back and forth between the two of us constantly, as if she was watching a tennis match being played.

Colin was the first to speak up. "Sorry, Miss Meriwether. It's kind of a personal thing between Damian and I. We promise it won't happen again."

"I don't need you to talk for me, Colin." I snapped. "But yes, we promise it won't happen again and all that usual nonsense."

"Mr Wayne! You will do well to watch your tone and attitude whilst you walk around within your halls. As I cannot let this kind of behaviour slide, you will both receive a three day suspension." she told us. "And you Mr Wayne. As the instigator of the fight, you will spend your lunches in here with me for the next two weeks."

This was not happening. A three day suspension I could live with, but on top of that I'd lose my only free time for two weeks holed up in here with this old hag. "You can't be serious?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm very serious, Mr Wayne." Miss Meriwether replied. "Your father may have donated a large sum of money to this school in order for us to enroll you and Jonathan Kent here, but that will not get either of you preferential treatment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." I replied through gritted teeth. 

"Wonderful. I'm glad we have come to an understanding." she said. "I have already made the arrangements for someone to come and collect you. Until then, you will both remain in this room."

When she had finished, she got up from her chair, and headed out the door. Colin, who hadn't said a word since I snapped at him, turned in his chair to look at me again. I found myself looking at everything within the room but Colin.

It was a few, long moments before he said anything. "Are you gonna apologise for punching me?"

"No." I replied quickly. "Why should I?"

"Because I apologised to you!" he exclaimed.

Finally, I turned to meet his gaze. "Sorry isn't going to cut it in this situation, Colin." I told him. "You have no idea what I went through for those first few months after you stopped replying to me."

A look of severe concern crossed his face when I said that. "What do you mean?" he asked. "What happened to you, Damian?"

I told him everything. About the nightmares, the forcing myself to stay awake to try and stop them and the comas that I fell into when I pushed it too far. Even the part where I was dead set on going out to find him. Colin didn't say a word, didn't make a move. I wasn't sure if what I told him had shocked him stiff, or if he just didn't want to interrupt my ranting.

When I'd finished, he just simply wrapped his arms around me and pulled me toward him into an embrace. I was once again reminded of the last day I'd seen Colin. I was much quicker to return the hug this time around though. "I'm so, so sorry that I put you through all that, Damian." he apologised. "If I had known that was happening to you, I'd have done everything in my power to try and contact you again. But I let myself get too focused on finding my mom."

I couldn't fault him for that. I was the one that encouraged him to go and find his mother after all. But a small part of me still selfishly regrets ever convincing him to do so. I pulled away from him again. "Did you ever find your mother?" I asked him.

"Not yet. But I heard that she moved to Metropolis, so I did as well. Turns out my mom had a sister I didn't know about." Colin answered. "She agreed to let me stay with her and also help look for my mom, and in return I had to enroll here and get myself an education. But who woulda guessed that I'd bump into you again, here of all places?"

"No one, I suppose." I replied.

"Hey, Damian. Will you ever forgive me and let me be your friend again?" Colin asked.

"You moron. I forgave you ages ago. I just wanted to hear you beg for forgiveness a little more." I told him, a smirk on my face.

"Hey! No fair!" Colin shouted, although he was smiling again too. He looked like he was ready to pounce on me, when the door opened, and a little old lady popped her head in.

"Colin Wilkes?" she said, her voice frail and quiet. "Your aunt is here to pick you up. If you'd like to come with me please."

"Well, see ya in a few days, Dami." Colin said.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." I replied.

"Oh that's right, I totally forgot! Only big brother Dickie gets to call you that!" he taunted.

I was ready to punch him again, but he'd already ran out the door and down the hall, leaving the poor old woman standing there, dumbstruck. She shook her head, and as fast as she could, went off after him.

Great, now I was alone in the principal's office. Come to think of it, what kind of principal leaves two kids she's just suspended in her office without any supervision. I sat back down in my chair, and waited for whoever it was that was coming to get me to arrive.

Around ten minutes passed before the door opened again. This time, however, it wasn't that little old lady, or the principal for that matter. It was a man in blue overalls and a blue cap. He had a name tag on but I couldn't quite read it.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

When he spoke, I noticed a slight southern drawl to his voice. "Miss Meriwether sent me to get ya. British guy by the name Pennyworth here ta pick ya up."

Something about this guy seemed oddly familiar, but I let it go considering I just wanted to get out of this dump. So I got up from my chair and started heading toward the door and the man in the overalls.

As I got closer, I got a better look at his face, and he looked incredibly pale. I glanced at his name tag. _Joe Kerr_. I recognised the man too late, as he sprayed something in my face. Surprised, I breathed in a whole lot of whatever that was, and felt my consciousness slipping away.

I heard the man laughing hysterically. He said something that I just barely made out. "Go to sleep, little birdie. It's time you and I had some fun." I collapsed to the ground, and the last thing I heard before the world went black, was that laughter once again.


	16. Damian is Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The immediate fallout an reaction of Damian's disappearance

**(A/N - Hey all. Most of this chapter is going to be written in 3rd person before switching over to Jon's POV. I'll let you all know when that happens. Enjoy.)**

He had gotten the call from West-Reeve, from a woman who goes by the name Margot Meriwether. The principal. He had met her a month before, when he had accompanied Bruce Wayne to the school for him to make a sizeable donation to them, and in return they would accept the enrolment of his son, Damian, and the boy's new found acquaintance Jonathan Kent.

Miss Meriwether had informed him that young Master Damian had been fighting on the first day of school and that he had been suspended. He alerted her that as they lived in Gotham, it could take him up to three hours to arrive, depending on traffic. But he assured her that he would be there as soon as he could.

Now he stood outside the school, beside the limo that he had driven to Metropolis, in order to pick up Master Bruce's troublesome son. Miss Meriwether came out the door and approached him. Alone. She seemed slightly panicked, which began to concern Alfred. He kept his professional demeanour however, as he addressed her. 

"Is there something bothering you, Miss Meriwether?" he asked. "I do hope young Master Damian hasn't caused you too much trouble?"

"I'll need you to come with me, Mr Pennyworth." Miss Meriwether replied. She didn't elaborate any further on the matter, which both confused and worried Alfred quite a lot. Nevertheless, he joined her as they headed back into the school and through the hallways.

They didn't stop until they reached a very pristine looking oak wood door, with an aluminium sheet covering the top half with the word 'Principal' carved into it. Miss Meriwether opened the door, and Alfred couldn't quite believe the sight before him.

"Oh lord." was all he said, covering his mouth with a hand.

The place had been completely trashed, with papers and broken pieces of wood scattered everywhere. But that wasn't what had caught his attention, not at first anyway. What he was focusing on, was the word ' **HA** ' written repeatedly all over the walls. In blood.

"I left Damian in here whilst he was waiting for you. I had things I had to attend to, and when I came back about an hour later, Damian was gone and my room was left like this." Miss Meriwether explained.

"I assume you have alerted the police?" Alfred said. She nodded in reply. "If my guess is correct, this appears to be the handiwork of the Joker. Miss Meriwether, if you'll excuse me, I will need to go and make a call."

With that, Alfred left the Principal's office and made his way back to the limo, where the built in phone to the Batcave resided. He quickly dialled the number and it only rang twice before being answered. 

"Alfred. What is it?" came Bruce's voice over the phone.

"Master Bruce. I need to alert you of a serious situation." Alfred began. "Master Damian has been taken sir, by the Joker."

The sound of something shattering filled the silence that had followed Alfred's statement. "Master Bruce?" he inquired.

"Thank you for alerting me of this, Alfred. I'll need to put this out as an emergency situation to the rest of the team. Just stay there and keep me updated on anything that happens with the police." Bruce told him.

"Of course sir." Alfred said. He paused for a moment, before continuing. "Master Bruce."

"Yes, Alfred?" Bruce asked, concern evident in his voice.

"We'll find him." Was all Alfred said.

"I know, Alfred. I know." Bruce replied, before hanging up the call.

The butler sighed. He could only hope that young Master Damian would be all right.

\---------

He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. The Joker had kidnapped yet another Robin. But it was more than that this time. He hadn't kidnapped a Robin, he had taken Damian Wayne. Bruce's son. His own flesh and blood.

The last time the Joker had taken any member of the Batfamily, it had ended horribly, with them all declaring that they weren't sure if they could ever trust Bruce again. They had since made up, but the tension was still evident whenever they were around him.

The Joker had torn his family apart once, and he was going to make damn sure it wasn't going to happen again. He loaded up the communications on the Batcomputer, and sent a group alert out to everyone, telling them to enter the conference call he had started.

One by one, they all answered. Once he was certain that everyone was in, Bruce began. "This is a code red alert for you all."

"What's happened, Bruce?" came Dick's voice.

"It's the Joker. He's taken Damian. We need all hands on deck for this one." Bruce replied.

"The baby bird has been taken from the nest?" Jason asked. "That's not good."

"Listen. I know that we have all been through hell recently, and I don't exactly deserve to be asking this-" Bruce began, but he was cut off by Barbara Gordon.

"Bruce, you don't have to ask. Of course we're going to help you find him. You can count on us." she told him.

A collection of 'yeah' came over the call as Bruce couldn't help the smile on his face. "Thank you. All of you."

\-----------

**(A/N - Switching to Jon for the rest of the chapter now.)**

The bell rang, and everyone started racing toward the door of the classroom. I had soccer practice for an hour after school, so I was in no hurry to run out along with everyone else.

On the way, however, I was walking past Principal Meriwether's office and saw police tape outside the door. I ran toward the room to try and get a peek inside. As soon as I got near it, I felt a hand on my shoulder, holding me back.

I turned to see Mr Pennyworth, Damian's family butler. He looked down at me quite sternly. "Master Jonathan, please refrain from going to look inside your principal's office. I assure you that you will not like what you see." he told me.

Now he had me really curious. "What's happened, Mr Pennyworth?" I asked him. "Is it something to do with Damian? Is that why you're here?"

Mr Pennyworth motioned for me to follow him. I did, and we ended up in a secluded area at the other end of the hall. "Young Master Damian has been kidnapped from within the principal's office." he said.

"What?! What do you mean he's been kidnapped?!" I exclaimed. "We have to go and find him. As soon as possible!"

"I'm afraid you will have to stay out of this one Young Master Jonathan." came his reply. "Quite frankly, I shouldn't have told you this in the first place."

"But he's my friend! I want to help!" I shouted. "Who took him anyway?"

"His father's arch-nemesis in Gotham. The Joker." Mr Pennyworth said.

"I'm sorry, Mr Pennyworth. But I can't just sit idly by whilst my friend has been kidnapped." I told him, determination evident in my tone. "What kind of superhero would I be if I can't even save my friends?"

"That's a good attitude to have, sir. But the Joker is a very dangerous mad man. I assure you that Master Bruce and Damian's brother's will do everything in their power to find him." he said.

I sighed. My head lowering in defeat. I knew that I shouldn't get involved, but I feel like Damian would do the same for me if I was in his position. 

Mr Pennyworth had walked back over to the principal's office, and I felt as determined as ever now. I was going to find Damian, whether they wanted my help or not.


	17. The Bird and The Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Joker meet for only the second time in their lives.

Darkness. That was all that filled my vision. Darkness. I awoke from whatever had put me to sleep a short while ago, but it felt like I was still unconscious. Darkness. That was all that surrounded me, until it wasn't.

A blinding light was flipped on and I had to close my eyes again in order to help them adjust. And then that voice again. The one I'd heard before passing out. "Wakey, wakey kiddo. Remember, the early bird catches the worm!" and then the laughter again. 

Even in my groggy state, I still recognised the laugh. I still recognised the voice. It was one I had heard in person only once before, where I had found myself in a similar position to where I was now. I snapped my eyes open when I felt something being stuffed into my mouth. I spat it out, and saw that it was a worm. A real, living worm. _Hilarious_. 

Joker seemed to find it funny, as his laughter picked up again. I attempted to take a swing at him, but I knew it would be futile. My wrists were in chains, my ankles were in chains, and looking down again, I realised I had been suspended at least a foot in the air. I also realised I didn't have a shirt on anymore.

Joker seemed to stop his laughter and noticed as well. "I had Harley check and see if you had any hidden items that might aid in your escape. Don't worry, she made sure you got to keep your pants on, kiddo."

My eyes widened as my face flamed up in embarrassment. I felt completely and utterly violated, and I didn't know exactly how thorough this 'search' was. I quickly managed to regain my composure, and spoke to him for the first time since _that day_. "What do you want, clown?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just to have a little bit of fun. You know, similar to last time, just with a lot more screaming and blood on your end." Joker replied.

"- _tt_ \- You underestimate my tolerance for pain if you think this is gonna be easy, Joker." I told him.

"I don't underestimate you at all. I know you have a high tolerance for pain, which is just going to make breaking you _even more fun_." Joker said, that sinister smile of his seeming to grow wider with each word he was saying.

A large, metallic door on the opposite side of the room squealed as it was forced open. A short man, not much taller than myself waddled in. He wore a purple suit, similar to the Joker's and had big, round glasses on his face, making his eyes seem a lot larger than they actually were. He carried a laptop and some other device with him, one that I couldn't tell what it was.

A table and chair had been set up somewhere to my left, and that's where the man set up his equipment. "Almost ready, Joker sir." he said, his voice an ear-piercing shrill. "Do you want me to go and get the camera?"

"No, no. It's all right. I'll go get the camera, you just focus on setting up, and make sure bird boy here doesn't try anything. If he does-" Joker paused, pulled out a gun, and tossed it to the man. "shoot him in the back a few times. Maybe you'll hit his spine and paralyse him."

I decided to speak up again, to try and get an answer out of him. "What do you need a camera for, clown?"

Joker had reached the open door by this point, but stopped and turned when he heard me speak again. "Because I thought I would try something different this time. I killed Jason, paralysed Barbara Gordon and destroyed Timothy's life. This time around, I'm going to break you piece by piece. _And all of Gotham is going to watch while I do it_."

With that, he left, slamming the door closed. I could still hear his cackling even as he retreated further and further from the room he had me chained up in.

\-----------

**(A/N - Switching to 3rd person for the rest of the chapter.)**

The Bat-Signal. The only thing lighting up the cloud filled sky of Gotham City. It was Police Commissioner James Gordon's way of letting the Batman know that he was in need of his help. 

As the commissioner stood upon the rooftop of the GCPD building, rain started to fall. A small drizzle at first, but as the minutes passed it grew heavier, almost seeming to bounce back up again after hitting the roof that Gordon stood.

He tossed his now soaked, half smoked cigarette away, realising it would be futile to try and relight the cancer stick. He was just ready to call it there and head back inside, where it would be dry and warm, when over the sound of the rain, he heard a rustling from behind.

He spun round, and there stood the Batman. "You sure took your time today. I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Sorry, Jim. I was held up with something else." Batman replied. "What's the problem?"

"Freeze and Ivy. They seem to be at war over something in the Botanical Gardens. My men are too busy searching for the snatched Wayne boy, so I was hoping you would be able to look into it." Gordon explained.

Batman grit his teeth. Why now of all times did a war have to break out between two of his enemies. Damian had been taken more than thirty hours beforehand, and he was no closer to finding his kidnapped son.

"Of course Jim, I'll get right on it." Batman told him.

"Thanks, Batman. I know it's asking a lot, but we're just too short staffed at this point in time, otherwise I'd be able to spare a few people to look into it." Gordon said.

Batman just nodded in reply, knowing he brought this upon himself. After all, he was the one that had called Gordon in the first place as Bruce Wayne and asked the police commissioner for his help in finding Damian.

He would probably just dump the problem on Jason or Tim, knowing that they could handle Freeze and Ivy no problem, and he could continue his search for Damian.

"Right, well I'm going to get back inside before I catch pneumonia. Good luck, Batman." Gordon said, turning toward the Dark Knight. Unfortunately, as usual, Batman was already gone. "Huh. One of these days it's going to happen to him. If it hasn't already."

\------------

"Red Hood, Red Robin. I need one or both of you to go to the Botanical Gardens. Freeze and Ivy are having some kind of battle." Batman said into his communicator.

"Sure, Batman. You can leave it to me. I've been waiting a long time for a chance to beat those two up anyway." came Red Hood's reply.

"Don't go overboard, Jason. I need you back out on the search as soon as possible." Batman told him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I know." Jason said. "Red Hood out."

Batman was just getting into the Batmobile when his communicator started buzzing again. It was Red Robin this time. "What is it, Tim?" he asked.

"Uh, Bruce. You might want to have a look at this." Tim replied. The miniature Batcomputer he had installed in the Batmobile flashed on, and a video popped up. A video of the Joker.

"Ahem. Ladies and Gentlemen of Gotham City. Don't adjust your TV sets. Well, it won't matter if you do, because you'll be watching this anyway." Joker took a step to the side, revealing a chained up, but okay looking Damian. "What you are about to witness will be the most gruesome things you'll have probably ever seen in your miserable lives. As I, The Amazing Joker, attempt to break the most stuck up, pompous little brat I've ever met."

Damian was struggling against the chains that were suspending him above the ground, clearly attempting to get at Joker. All he got was a signature laugh in return, before the clown continued. "So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show."


	18. Breaking Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker starts to torture Damian.

**(A/N - WARNING! This chapter contains graphic depictions of torture towards a minor. If you don't wish to read it, just look for the next A/N in bold where I will let you know that it's over. This is the point where I start my journey down to hell people, I just wanted to make sure you all knew what you were getting in to before you joined me.)**

I continued to struggle against the chains that bound me, suspended in an old, musty smelling room who knows where. The Joker was planning to turn me into the victim of some kind of snuff film, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let him do that.

He walked over to a tray sitting on the table where the small man was sitting. I heard rattling and clanking as he picked different things up and dumped them back on the tray again. Finally seeming to settle on something, he turned back around and showed it to the camera, with me catching sight of it as well.

It appeared to be some kind of monkey wrench. I had no idea what exactly it was, but I'd read and used enough torture methods during my time with the League of Assassins to have a rough idea of what it's meant to do.

My suspicions were made correct as Joker made his way over to me and grabbed my left arm. I started struggling again but his grip held my arm in place. I closed my fist and held it there, refusing to open it again. Joker frowned at this, but quickly decided to compromise by swinging the monkey wrench right into my rib cage. I bit my tongue hard to stop myself from crying out in pain.

I was sure I had heard a crack when Joker connected with the blow to my side, but with a few deep breaths, I was able to regain my composure again. I glared up at the clown, which brought about another one of his laughs.

"I quite like the sound that made there, maybe I'll use it again in a bit." he said, turning away from me again and heading back toward the table, tossing the monkey wrench back into his tray.

The next item he pulled out was long and flimsy, which turned out to be a whip. "I stole this from Catwoman a few years back and have been waiting for an excuse to use it on somebody. So you can be my test subject, kiddo." the clown told me, uncoiling the whip in his hand, and then taking a few steps in my direction.

"I think we'll start off with twenty lashes and see how we feel afterwards, all right?" 

As soon as he finished, he whipped me for the first time. I winced at the stinging feeling on my right thigh where the whip had connected. The second and the third came in quick succession, both of them also hitting me on my legs. "This doesn't seem to be working." Joker said. "Let's try moving up a little shall we."

The Joker disappeared from my view, and then the next hit came, horizontally across my lower back. He continued whipping me, over and over. Every crack of the whip echoed around the almost bare room as it connected with my back. With each passing lash, it was getting more and more difficult not to just give into the pain and give the Joker what he wanted, which was to hear me scream. 

After another few minutes, he finally seemed to wear himself out. Even though he had said twenty lashes, it felt more like a hundred. I was panting at this point, trying with all my might to keep my composure. I noticed that Joker seemed to be getting annoyed that I wasn't giving him the reactions that he wanted, and that made me smirk. "You're gonna have to...do better than that...you damn clown." I forced out.

Joker smiled again, seeming to take this as a challenge. He went back over to the tray, this time picking up a crowbar. "This was your brother Jason's favourite toy to play with whilst in my custody. Let's see if you'll enjoy it as well, shall we?"

I expected him to go for my body, or my legs as he had already been doing up until this point. Instead, he raised his crowbar, and struck me right across the jaw with it. My head snapped to the side, and my vision began to go all blurry, but I was able to remain conscious. A metallic taste filled my mouth, and I knew that I was bleeding. A lot. I raised my head up to meet the Joker's gaze, his smile as wide and sinister as ever, and spat my blood in his face. It was at this moment as well, that I realised the Joker had knocked two of my teeth out, as they both hit him in the face as well.

He took a gloved hand and wiped away the blood that had gotten into one of his eyes. I knew I had completely pissed him off now, and in response to my little act of defiance, he struck me across the jaw again. I wasn't so lucky this time, as my vision darkened and unconsciousness took over once again.

\--------------

**(Torture is over for this chapter. We'll be picking it up again in the next one though, so be warned. Switching over to Jon for the remainder of the chapter.)**

I stood on the outskirts of Gotham City, ready to head back into the lion's den. Over the last few days, I had developed x-ray vision. Whilst it wasn't very strong or had a wide range, I could use it to find Damian.

I had a lot of ground to cover. Going by the live stream that this Joker guy had on, Damian appeared to be in some old, abandoned building. I got excited because I hoped that it would narrow my search. But from the outside, all of Gotham seems to be filled with old, abandoned buildings.

Another thing that would help me, is that I could fly now! It was another of my powers that I had developed since I last went out with Damian, which means I could cut my search time considerably.

Damian needed me, and I wasn't going to let my partner down. With that in mind, I took of through the skies above this dark, gloomy city, keeping an eye out for any place that Damian could be.

I spotted a cluster of buildings with boarded up windows, and decided to start there. I flew over and landed on the rooftop of one of the apartment buildings nearby. I was ready to start my search when I heard a voice behind me. "Superboy?" I froze. Uh-oh.

I turned around slowly to see a tall, dark figure dressed in a bat costume. "Batman?!" I exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" 


	19. Breaking Damian Part 2

( **A/N - Once again there will be descriptions of torture in this chapter. You have been warned.** )

I wasn't sure how long it had been. Days? Weeks? It all blurred together. I had long since become numb to the dull pain that constantly coursed through my entire body. Continuously slipping in and out of consciousness as the clown kept beating my already bruised and battered form.

At some point, a few mirrors had been set up around me, no doubt so I could see the damage that had been done already, not that I could see much anyway. My right eye was already swollen shut, with the left not too far off. 

Any attempt to move even a finger, sent waves of agony through my body. I couldn't escape, and it didn't feel like anyone was going to save me anytime soon. What made things worse, was that Joker had been live streaming this online for the whole world to see. A constant, 24/7 torture show for those sick freaks to enjoy.

My throat was raw from my cries of pain, any noise dying out before it even had a chance to leave my mouth. Every so often, the Joker would try to get some kind of reaction from me, growing bored and frustrated with the fact that I wasn't making a sound anymore.

He had been gone for quite a while, with only silence filling the room around me. He hadn't even laid a finger on me in what must have been at least six or seven hours, which was unusual for him. He never left me alone for this long, even when I was unconscious, waking me up again after only a couple of hours at most.

Almost as if he had read my mind, the door slammed open, and in he walked, that sickening grin permanently etched onto his face. I noticed he had come back almost empty handed. All he had was a small syringe, with a brown liquid contained within. 

"I hope you're awake, Bird boy." he said, his voice growing louder as he approached me. "I have a special present for you, all the way from my good friend, Scarecrow."

He began to circle around me, each step echoing around the walls of the room. "You see, Mister Crane has been kind enough to give me a new prototype he's been working on. It's a highly concentrated version of his patented fear toxin. He told me it could last anywhere between twenty four and seventy two hours."

He stopped in front of me once again, looking me dead in my only slightly open left eye, before he continued again. "It will supposedly give hallucinations so bad and so intense, that even the most strong-willed of men will break after just a few hours. I will admit, you've done well to withstand my methods for as long as you have, but after all of that, it shouldn't take much to break you with this."

I was starting to get worried now. And trust me when I say that I do not get worried easily. If the Joker had gone out of his way to obtain such a thing, then I only had to assume that it was legitimate. Although, I was sceptical as to how he came to be in possession of the fear toxin, as it was unlikely that Scarecrow would part with any kind of 'prototype' without some kind of a fight.

Unfortunately, I didn't have a lot of time to worry about it much longer, as Joker stuck the syringe into the side of my neck, injecting the liquid straight into my bloodstream. Immediately, I started trembling. What little vision I had was going very dark, very quickly. I could vaguely hear Joker laughing in the background, but it was muffled by the screams that were filling my head.

A figure appeared before me, one I barely recognised. It was an elderly man, a man I hadn't seen for years. The first person who's blood had stained my hands. He began to walk toward me, but as he drew closer, his body began to morph. Red liquid spilled out of his mouth, ears and nose. His eyes began to shrink and disappear, leaving two black holes in their place.

He raised a decaying hand, making a grab for me. I tried to kick him away, but my body wouldn't move. Before he could make contact, he crumbled into dust. I didn't have any time to think, before the man was replaced with a woman. She repeated the same process, being replaced by another man.

Hundreds of hands began sprouting from the ground around me, waving around and trying to get a hold of me. Once again, I tried desperately to move, yanking at the chains that suspended my hands above my head. But all that resulted in was a sharp pain shooting down both my arms.

The hands began to pull their host's bodies out of the ground. So many of them, all with the same shrunken look to their faces, but I still recognised them all. The image off their faces as I cut them all down, ending their lives with just a single swing of a blade.

They all began closing in around me, this time showing no signs of decaying. The first hand that made contact, sent a burning pain throughout my entire body. Then the next one, and another. Multiple hands grabbed me, and began to pull me downward.

The chains around my wrists began to squeal, before snapping completely, sending me crashing to the floor. The hands began to pull once again, this time in many different directions. Just the feeling of being torn apart, limb from limb, on top of the fact that I had to see the many faces of the past I had tried so hard to bury. I did something I hadn't done for many years.

_I screamed._


	20. Let Me Help

**Jon's POV**

Five days. It's been five days since Damian was taken. My conversation with a frantic Batman went about as well as can be expected. He called my dad, and I was taken home. I had to go to school the next morning, only to be faced with a multitude of questions from lots of different people. The reason I was singled out, was because I was the only person anyone had seen Damian hanging out with. That made me feel like I was special. I just feigned ignorance and told everyone I had no idea.

I had gotten no sleep at all, and the questions kept coming, as if my answer was going to change after the hundredth time of them asking. After three days, I stopped going to school, unable to keep up appearances any longer. My mom had been put on guard duty by my dad, to make sure I didn't endanger myself by going to look for Damian.

Occasionally, I would load up the live stream on my laptop. It wasn't difficult to find, considering it was everywhere. It was only to check up on Damian, as I couldn't do much else in that regard. Even a blind person could see that he was in a lot of pain, more pain than most people in America went through in their entire lives.

Of course, I had attempted to sneak out at night, but as I was still new to the whole 'superhero' thing, I wasn't very good at it. The first night, I tried to climb out of the window, but I was immediately caught by my dad, who just came out of nowhere and grabbed me.

The second night, I waited until I thought my mom was asleep, before I attempted to make a run for it through the front door. What I hadn't been anticipating was for her to be standing right outside my bedroom door.

On night three, four days after Damian was taken, I had resorted to begging. As soon as my mom had gotten home from work, and my dad went back out to help Batman with the search, I got to work. No matter what I said to her, she was having none of it. I was so sure that it would work. At that point the only thing I could do, was ask my dad.

He was the one that had placed me under house arrest in the first place, so if my tactics weren't working on my mom, then they were equally if not more unlikely to work on my dad. Nevertheless, I spent another sleepless night thinking about what I wanted to say to him. 

I thought about practising in front of the mirror, but one look at myself made me think otherwise. I looked terrible. My eyes were sunken and bloodshot, large black bags resting beneath them. My usually already messy black hair looked even more dishevelled and out of place. I felt incredibly ill as well, constantly feeling like I'm about to throw up, but nothing came. I hadn't eaten in days either, but any thought of food was pushed aside when Damian came to mind.

It didn't matter how terrible I felt, the constant headache pounding against the inside of my skull, or the cramps in my stomach due to the lack of food for it to digest. It didn't matter to me how much pain I was in, because I knew Damian was going through something much, much worse. 

He was somewhere, being beaten, whipped and cut up by a lunatic, probably with the feeling that no one was coming to save him. I had read a story online once, about someone named Jason Todd. The story said that the Joker had kidnapped and beat him for days with a crowbar, before blowing him up and killing him. The thought of something like that happening to Damian filled me with a severe feeling of dread, but also a feeling of newfound determination.

I continued through the rest of the night going over my lines, and before long it was morning, and time for my dad to return, and my mom to head out to work. He sat down on the sofa in our small living room and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know how Bruce can stay up for days on end without any sleep." he said with a humourless chuckle. 

He looked up at me, and the tired look on his face was replaced by one of concern and worry. "Jon. Have you had any sleep for the last few days?" he asked. I shook my head in response.

It had just occurred to me, that I hadn't actually seen my dad at all for nearly three days. When he came home, it was usually straight to his room so he could sleep or work. I felt a bit stupid for not attempting to sneak out whilst my dad was asleep or focused on doing his work. 

"I've been worried about Damian, dad. How can you expect me to sleep knowing what's happening to him?" I said.

"I know you are, son." he replied. "But you can't punish yourself like this. It's not healthy."

"I want to help, dad." I told him. "Tonight. Let me help look for Damian."

He sighed, rubbing his eyes again. "I can't let you do that, Jon. The Joker is a sick man. Who knows what he'll do if he captures you as well?"

"But dad! You told me that I should always help those in need." I replied. "Damian is in trouble. He's not just my partner, dad. He's my friend. If Batman had been taken by one of your enemies, you would do everything you could to save him, right?"

"Of course I would. I already have. Countless times, in fact." my dad said.

I got down on my knees in front of him, and grabbed his hand, tears welling in my eyes. "So let me help Damian. _Please_."

He sighed again, before replying with one word. "Okay."


	21. Joining the Search

**Jon's POV**

My plan was a success. There I was, standing with my dad and Batman, finally being allowed to help search for my friend. I didn't waste too much time feeling proud of myself, because now I had a job to do. I had to find Damian, no matter the cost.

"We've all searched everywhere, Clark. There is no sign of him anywhere." Batman told us. "The only other place I could think of is underground, and Dick and Tim have been searching the tunnels for two days now."

A sudden thought popped into my head, which confused me as I'm not usually one to think things through first. "What if he isn't in Gotham at all?" I asked, voicing my internal thoughts.

Batman and my dad looked down at me, first with confusion, and then with realisation. "How did I not think of that before?" Batman replied. "He was taken whilst at school in Metropolis, so it makes sense that he could still be there."

I was stunned. I had thought of something that had never even occurred to Batman, 'The World's Greatest Detective'. Batman didn't waste any more time. "Everyone, come in. We're moving our search to Metropolis. Red Hood, Batwoman, both of you stay here on patrol tonight. The rest of you, get to Metropolis as quickly as possible." A few muffled replies came in before Batman switched his radio off.

My dad placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a prideful smile on his face, which made me smile as well, something I had almost forgotten how to do with how depressed I had been for the past few days. "That was impressive thinking, Jon. Come on, we'll get going and meet everyone there." he said, before turning and taking off. I followed closely behind, after looking around to see that Batman was already gone.

\-------------------

To say there was a lot of ground for seven people to cover was an understatement. Metropolis is one of the biggest cities in the world. Luckily for us, it was clear that Damian was being held in an abandoned building. According to my dad, only around fifteen percent of Metropolis could pass for 'abandoned.'

My dad and I reached Metropolis first, followed closely by Batman and Damian's two brothers, Nightwing and Red Robin. After a few more minutes, Batgirl and Spoiler finally turned up. I was anxious to get started, but my dad told me that we had to wait to hear the plan from Batman.

"I'm going to make this as short as possible. Alfred has sent each of you a map of Metropolis, marking the areas that Damian and the Joker are most likely to be. As there are four different areas to search, we'll be going in pairs. Spoiler and Red Robin, you'll take the northwest side. Nightwing and Batgirl, you'll go to the south. Superman, you and Superboy will go to the northeast, and I'll take the southwest." Batman explained, pointing out the various areas on the map as he mentioned them.

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself? It's still quite a big area to cover." my dad asked him. Batman looked over at him and smirked. At least I think it was a smirk.

"I'll be fine." he said, turning away from us. "They don't call me the World's Greatest Detective for nothing." with that said, he leapt from the rooftop, cape arcing to create a parachute, and glided off in the direction of his search area.

"Well." Nightwing spoke up. "I suppose we should all head off too."

With that being said, the three pairs went off in their separate directions. My dad and I reached our area in just a couple of minutes. I knew he could have reached it in seconds, but he slowed down so that I could keep up with him.

"We have a large area to cover, Jon. So pay extra attention to everything around you." My dad told me. I nodded, letting him know that I understood. "Good. Now, don't go off too far. I don't want to have to go looking for you as well if you get lost."

Nodding again, we headed in opposite directions, knowing we could cover more ground quickly if we did so. I made sure not to stray too far away, but it was inevitable that I'd eventually end up out of his immediate line of sight. I knew that he would be able to see me with his x-ray vision, so it was fine.

\----------------

Fifteen minutes later, and we had both come up empty. We met up back where we started to try and regroup and think about what to do next. We were interrupted by a beeping coming from the watch my dad wore on his wrist. He pressed a finger to it, and a woman's voice came over the speaker.

"Calling all Justice League members, this is Wonder Woman." she said. "There's an emergency."

My dad looked at me, before turning and flying off down the street. No doubt to try and stop me from listening in. Unfortunately for him, I had managed to hone my super hearing to reach more than a hundred feet, so listening in to the conversation that was happening took little to no effort.

I had apparently missed a little bit of the conversation. "If Darkseid is planning to attack the Earth, then we need to stop him. At all costs." that was my dad's voice. And who's this Darkseid guy?

I had heard my dad mention him before whilst eavesdropping on a few of his Justice League calls. He sounded like some kind of monster. I thought about asking my dad about him, but I decided against it as I didn't want him to know I was listening in on his conversations with Batman and the rest of the League.

I was so lost in thought, that I didn't even realise that the call was over, and my dad was standing in front of me again. "Jon? Jon! Are you listening?" he asked.

I snapped out of my stupor and looked up at him. "Huh?"

"I need to go. Emergency League business. I want you to go home for the night." he explained.

"Is Batman going as well?" I asked him.

"Yeah. He doesn't have much of a choice in the matter. Not when it comes to Dark-" he stopped himself.

"When it comes to Darkseid." I finished for him. "Sorry, dad. I know you said that it's rude to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it. My curiosity got the better of me. Who is Darkseid anyway?"

My dad looked at me with confusion at first, before going completely stoic. "I'll tell you when I get back, okay?" he said. "For now, go home Jon. I'll see you in the morning." With that, he turned and flew straight up into the sky, disappearing from view in an instant.

He wanted me to go home, but I couldn't do that. Not when we had gotten so far. My dad had said that Batman would be going as well, which meant that the area he was searching wouldn't be finished.

With a look of determination etched on my face, I shot off in the direction that Batman had gone in just a mere twenty minutes beforehand.

\-------------

It took almost ten minutes to get there, mainly because I got lost a couple of times on the way, but I eventually made it. I was met with the sight of Nightwing, with a confused look on his face when his eyes met mine.

"Superboy? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to continue searching for Damian. My dad and I covered our area and then he got called off to help the Justice League. When he told me that Batman would have to go as well, then I figured I would come to this area and continue to look." I explained. Obviously, I left out the fact that my dad had told me to go home.

Nightwing stayed silent for a moment, before nodding. "Okay. I could use the extra help I suppose. But don't wander off to far. I don't want to lose you, and I don't have super far x-ray vision like your dad does."

"Alright." I replied.

"Good. One other thing." he said. "If you find him, do not go in there yourself. You may be the son of Superman, but you aren't indestructible kid. Got it?"

I nodded. "Alright." I said again, turning away from him. "I'll head down that direction, if you want to go that way." 

We went in opposite directions, like my dad and I had done, so we could cover more ground. After a few minutes of searching, my eyes were beginning to hurt from continuous use of my x-ray vision. I was about to give up, when I heard a noise in the distance. I tuned my ears to try and hear better. It sounded like someone screaming.

I took off in the direction of the sound, stopping in front of the building I assumed it was coming from. I forced my x-ray vision on again, my eyes burning at the effort, but I instantly forgot about it, as I caught sight of him.

"Damian."


	22. Superboy to the Rescue V2

**Jon's POV**

It was him. I was sure of it. I looked all around me. No sign of Nightwing. He told me that I shouldn't go in alone, and I didn't want to go against that, considering he had allowed me to stay and help.

I took a mental note of what building it was, praying that my memory wouldn't short circuit as it normally did during my day to day life, and sped off in the direction that Nightwing had gone.

It only took a few minutes to find him, as he seemed to just be wandering around aimlessly looking from building to building. "Hey! Nightwing!" I called, before coming to a stop just behind him.

He whipped around, weapon ready, clearly startled by my sudden appearance. His face and body relaxed once he realised it was me though. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Damian. I found him." I replied. "He's in a building over there." I pointed in the general direction of the location I had just been, cursing myself for already forgetting where it was.

"You found him? Well let's go. We need to scout out the area, find out what kind of defences we're dealing with. I'll alert the others, and we'll go in together." Nightwing explained. Reluctantly, I nodded, not too keen on having to wait longer, especially when we now knew exactly where Damian was.

Nightwing placed a hand to his ear, before speaking again. "This is Nightwing. We've located Robin. I'm marking the area on your maps, so get here as soon as you can. We all go into this together."

I didn't hear anyone's replies, but I assumed that they were on their way. Nightwing kept his hand to his ear, this time addressing the butler Mister Pennyworth. "Alfred, are you able to pull up heat signatures from inside the buildings in the area I marked out?" he asked. Once again, I didn't hear the reply, but going by the pleased look on his face, I assumed that the answer was yes.

\-------------

Fifteen minutes later, we had regrouped outside the building that Damian was in. (I did manage to find it again.)

With only five of us left, there was quite a large area to cover. According to Mister Pennyworth, the building we were standing outside was an old LexCorp lab. An old lab that had more than a hundred sub floors and over three thousand rooms in total. Red Robin surmised that to be broadcasting the torture live, the Joker wouldn't be able to go past the seventh or eighth floor to be able to keep a good enough signal.

I couldn't remember how far down he was, but I did remember seeing him with my x-ray vision. My eyes burned too much from continuous use to be of any help anymore, so we couldn't use that to our advantage. The heat signature's weren't too much help either, as they couldn't see further than the first sub-floor.

As we were discussing what to do next, a sickening sound pierced my eardrums, forcing me to cover them to stop the noise. Damian had started screaming again. Whatever it was the Joker had done to him, it was really bad. "Are you alright, kid?" Red Robin asked.

Right at that moment, a realisation hit me. I could hear him! That meant I could figure out where he was. Without stopping to think, I ran straight into the building, ignoring the surprised cries of Damian's family behind me.

With no hesitation, or regard for my own safety, I leaped into the air, and crashed straight through the floor.

\-----------

**3rd Person POV**

The ceiling above them shook, the boy's chains rattling and creaking. He had quietened down for the moment, which annoyed the clown. He was beginning to enjoy hearing the little birdie cry for him again. 

But that noise. The crashing, and the shaking of the ceiling above, gave him the feeling it could come down on them at any moment. He figured that now was the time for him to take his leave. He turned to his small assistant, sitting behind the camera he had set up, motioning for him to cut the feed.

Whatever that was, it wasn't the Bat. It was something much more dangerous, and he had plans to carry out. Getting caught wasn't part of those plans, so he walked over to the chained up Damian and placed a hand on the back of his head, pulling him close enough to whisper in the boy's ear. "I need to go, little birdie. But don't worry, we'll have time to play some more soon, so wait for me, okay?"

With that, he left the room, just in time as the boy's screams picked up again, the hallucinations taking their effect, and alerting whatever it was that was storming the halls above him.

\------------

**Jon's POV**

Damian had gone quiet for a few minutes, which was incredibly inconvenient for me as that was the only thing that was helping me find him. So I did the only thing I could. I started going through the rooms one by one, kicking the doors off their hinges.

Occasionally I would be met with one of the Joker's goons, wearing clown masks and armed with guns. They would shoot at me until they ran out of bullets, but I didn't feel a thing. I would stalk toward them, and punch them in the chest, sending them flying through walls and down hallways.

It didn't matter to me if i severely injured or even killed them. That wasn't on my mind at that moment. All I could think about, was saving my friend, even if he didn't see me as one yet. I was winding up to hit another random guy, when I heard him again.

I stopped dead, listening. Damian wasn't screaming anymore, he was whimpering and mumbling something to himself. I couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but it didn't matter, I just had to locate the source.

I punched my way another floor down, now much closer than before. There wasn't much resistance waiting for me. In fact, there were just two men standing outside a single door. They looked surprised to see that it was a kid that had just punched a whole through the ceiling, but changed to worry and then anger when they saw the 'S' on my chest. 

Just like the others before them, the began shooting. Just like the bullets before them, it didn't phase me at all. I made short work of them, leaving nothing left but the door to the room Damian was inside to take care of. 

Fortunately, the door was unlocked, so I didn't have to kick it down or anything. Whatever sight I had been imagining would be on the other side of that door, was nothing compared to the real thing.

He was covered from head to toe in dark, black and blue bruises. All his fingers gruesomely bent at really awkward angles, no doubt broken. Mirrors had been set up around him, probably so he would get to see the damage that had been done for himself. The worst of it was on his back. It had been torn up completely by something, most likely the whip. I didn't take the time to count, but there must have been more than a hundred lashes on his back.

If I wasn't aware that it _was_ Damian, my first thought would have been that it was someone completely different. His head was lowered, still mumbling something to himself, completely unaware I was even in the room with him. I paused, this time actually listening to what he was saying. 

"They're coming for me. I have to get away." 

It was raspy and barely audible, but I heard it. I decided it would be best to make my presence known. "D-Damian?" I stuttered. Instantly, Damian froze, then raised his lowered head to meet my concerned gaze. Well, his right eye was completely swollen shut, but the left one seemed to be at least mildly okay.

As soon as he saw me though, he started violently jerking around, crying out in pain at every movement he made. I stopped. Was he _afraid_ of me? I heard people coming into the room, running past me and going over to Damian.

As Nightwing cut him down, Damian wrapped his arms around his older brother, hiding his face from me. He was afraid of me. I had saved him, but he wasn't grateful, he was _afraid._ So I did the only thing I could think of at that moment.

I turned around, and ran out the room.


	23. What Did I Do?

**3rd Person POV**

To say that they were confused, would be an understatement. They had arrived only moments after Superboy did, but it felt like they had missed a lot. It didn't take long to find the room, with the piles of debris and broken bodies leading them straight to it.

Nightwing entered the room, to see Superboy just standing there, a stunned look on his face, and Damian, his baby brother, violently jerking around in his restraints. Something wasn't right. He ran past the frozen in place Superboy and cut Damian down. 

Immediately, Damian had wrapped his arms around Nightwing's neck, and buried his face into his chest, before beginning to quietly talk to himself. He looked around, and locked eyes with Superboy. Something about the kid had Damian terrified, but he just couldn't place a finger on it.

Before he had a chance to ask what had happened, the kid turned and ran out of the room. "Damn." he cursed, turning to Red Robin. "Tim. Go after him. See if you can find out what happened. I'm gonna call Bruce, let him know we found Damian."

Red Robin nodded, racing out after Superboy, grumbling about something or other. Nightwing sighed, turning his attention back to the boy still curled up in his arms. "Dami, can you hear me?" he asked. No response. He tried again, still nothing.

He looked to Spoiler and Batgirl, hoping that they could provide some kind of help. Without any time to react, Damian suddenly jerked out of his grasp, collapsing to the floor with a dull _thud._ He started writhing around, before shouting out "Get them off me! Get them off me!"

A realisation struck the other three in the room like a ton of bricks, simultaneously saying the words "Fear toxin" as they looked on at the scene in front of them. Nightwing sprang into action, lifting Damian up carefully and gently hugging him again, so as not to aggravate his injuries.

"Babs, put him to sleep. We need to get him back to Alfred as quickly as possible." Nightwing said. Batgirl pulled out a syringe from her utility belt, pressing the needle to Damian's arm as Nightwing held him in place.

It acted fast, with Damian falling unconscious after just fifteen seconds or so. "Right, take him. Get him to Alfred. I'll let him know that you're coming." Nightwing said, handing Damian over to Spoiler.

They both left a moment later, with Nightwing close behind. He placed a hand to his ear, turning on his communicator. "Alfred, are you there?" he asked. After a few seconds of silence, a reply came.

"Master Dick, I hope you have good news." Alfred said.

"Not really. We found Damian, but Joker has given him a big dose of Scarecrow's Fear Toxin. It's messing him up. On top of that, he has a large number of injuries, the extent of which I have no idea. Spoiler and Batgirl are on their way back with him now." Nightwing explained, finally making it back outside.

"Very well, sir. I shall be awaiting their return." Alfred replied.

"Take care of him, Alfred." Nightwing said.

"Of course, sir. He'll be in safe hands, I assure you." Alfred told him.

"You don't have to tell me that, Alfred. I know." Nightwing replied, switching off his communicator.

Then he remembered that he had to try and explain what happened to Bruce, without really knowing very much himself. He just hoped that Tim had managed to track down the runaway Superboy.

\----------

**Jon's POV**

Why? I kept asking myself that as I ran. Why was he acting like that? It wasn't as if I was the one who kidnapped and tortured him for days, whilst broadcasting it for everyone to see. So why?

Knowing what Damian's attitude was like, I wasn't exactly hopeful for a thank you, but I wasn't expecting him to be afraid of me either. It wasn't just that though. The way Nightwing looked at me, as if I had done something to Damian before they had gotten there. 

I wasn't paying attention, and ran round the corner, straight into another person. I stumbled backward, but heard the thud of them falling to the floor. Once I had regained my bearings, I looked over to see who it was. It was a kid, older than me, but not by much.

He sat up, rubbing the back of his head and mumbling something I didn't quite catch. I took a few steps forward, extending my hand toward him. He looked at it for a few seconds before taking it, allowing me to pull him back to his feet.

"I'm really sorry about that. I should have been paying attention to where I was going. Are you okay? Does anywhere hurt?" I continued to ramble on frantically. He held up a hand, and I stopped talking.

"It's all good." he said. "I should have been paying attention as well, so we're both at fault." I noticed that the boy in front of me had a strange accent. He certainly wasn't from Metropolis. I wasn't even sure he was from America.

Something else quickly grabbed my attention though. On the middle finger of his right hand, he wore a ring. A really vibrant green one. He must have noticed me staring, as he quickly hid his hand from my view.

My eyes moved back up to lock with his. He was looking at me with a lot of suspicion now. I thought it best to introduce myself, to try and break the tension that was quickly filling the air around us. "Um. It's nice to meet you. My name's Jon. Jon Kent." I said, extending my hand again. My dad had told me once that when you introduce yourself to someone, you're supposed to offer them a handshake.

He took my hand with a bit more hesitation this time, giving it a shake. "Nice to meet you too, Jon Kent. The name's Tai Pham."


	24. A New Friend

**Jon's POV**

"So what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Tai asked. "And why are you dressed up like Superman?"

I thought about what to say for a long moment. I'm a terrible liar, so he wouldn't believe me whatever it was I told him. But I couldn't tell him the truth. "I just needed some air, so I came out for a run." I replied, before remembering he'd asked another question as well. "I'm a big fan of Superman, so I dress up like him."

He narrowed his eyes at me, taking my answer in. After a few moments, he just sighed. "Oh well, if that's what your gonna go with, I suppose I'll just take your word for it." So he didn't believe me then?

"I suppose I could ask you the same thing. couldn't I?" I asked. 

"Who, me? I'm just out for a nightly stroll. Just a little walk around the neighbourhood, ya know?" he replied. I couldn't help but feel I was being lied to as well. I couldn't really call him out on it though, especially when I had just done the exact same thing to him.

"So are you from around here? I don't think I've ever seen you before." I asked him. He raised an eyebrow at my question.

"Are you telling me that you know every kid that lives in this city?" he asked, incredulously. I realised then that it was a pretty stupid thing to say. "You are right, though. I'm not from Metropolis, I'm from Coast City."

"Coast City? Isn't that a bit far?" I hadn't spent a lot of time studying maps of America, but I was pretty certain that Metropolis and Coast City were on opposite sides of the country. Tai didn't seem phased by my constant questioning, as he had an answer for everything I asked him.

"Yeah, it's really far. I'm over here visiting family right now." he said. "I don't see them often because they live so far, but it's nice to come here every so often."

Once again, I couldn't shake the feeling that he was lying to me. Well, not lying exactly, but not fully telling the truth either. He was definitely here for another reason besides visiting family. I'm not usually one to pry, but Tai intrigued me, and I wanted to learn more about him.

We were standing in another awkward silence, when a voice broke through the night, not too far from where we stood at the street corner. "Hey kid! Wait up!" I whipped around, startled by the newcomer, only to find Red Robin running over toward Tai and myself.

He came to a stop a few feet away, bending down and breathing heavily. "Why-did you-run off, kid." he forced out. I paused a moment.

"I don't really know." I replied. "I just went into that room and said Damian's name. He looked at me as if he was scared of me, and then started jerking around as if he was trying to get away. Something in my head told me I needed to get out of there, so I did."

"Well don't do it again, all right. I don't ever want to have to chase after you again." Red Robin said. I raised my hand and rubbed the back of my neck, laughing sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done it." I told him.

"It's alright. What's done is done. We are all grateful for your help in finding Damian though. You do know that right?" Red Robin asked.

I nodded slowly. "I know. But it still doesn't feel right. I still feel like I did something wrong." I said.

"We'll figure something out. Right now, you should head back home. Your mom is probably worried sick about you right?" Red Robin said.

"Yeah, she probably is." I replied. A realisation suddenly struck me, and I gasped. _Tai!_

I spun around, preparing to have to explain a few things, but I found the space where Tai stood now completely empty. "Huh? Where did he go?" I asked, confused.

Red Robin looked at me curiously. "Where did who go?"

"Tai. The kid who was standing right next to me a few minutes ago." I explained, still looking around.

"I didn't see anyone when I was on my way over." Red Robin told me. Now I was really confused. Had I just imagined him? It made sense, in a way, as I hadn't had any sleep for days. After a few days of no sleep, I had looked up the symptoms of sleep deprivation on my computer, and it told me that hallucinations can start after a few days.

"Come on, kid. Get home. Get some sleep. Here." Red Robin said, reaching into his utility belt and pulling out a small device. "I'll call you in the morning, and let you know how Damian's getting on."

I took the object from his hand. It looked like a single earphone, with a little mic attached to it. "Thanks." I replied, turning away.

"Trust me, kid." he said, making me turn back to face him. "Damian's gonna be fine."

I nodded, feeling a small smile make it's way onto my face. We both went our separate ways, with him going off to return to Gotham, and me going home to a possible lecture from my mom, and my dad if he was back.

\----------

The door was unlocked when I got back. I tried to sneak in through my window, but I forgot to open it before I had left, so it remained closed for the time being. I quietly slipped inside, trying my best to sneak across the hall to my bedroom.

I managed it successfully, which meant my dad still wasn't home yet. I placed the communication device on my bedside table and slipped out of my clothes, and got into a set of much more comfortable pyjamas. As I was folding my jeans, a small slip of paper fell out of my back pocket and onto the floor.

I picked it up, and flipped it over, reading what it said.

_See you around, Jon Kent._


	25. An Important Author's Note

Hi all. I was going to put this at the end of the last chapter, but I forgot, so I'm just going to make an author's note here.

I started writing this story in 2018. I wrote a few chapters, and then stopped. I picked it up again this year after more than a year of inactivity. 

I thought I was being really consistent, able to upload a chapter every 1-2 days. Then I stopped again.

I've been having recurring health problems over the last year or so. I try my best, but every day it just gets harder and harder to get up and move around. 

One thing that has kept me going is the support I'm receiving from the reader's of this story, so I want to thank you for that.

I'm going to keep updating every 1-2 days for as long as I can muster the strength to do so, but I feel that the time will come sooner rather than later that I have to stop. I hope you all can understand that.

I'm hoping to get better as the year goes on, but I've had to be more careful because of the current pandemic in the world right now. 

I just wanted to make this so that I could explain to you all what was going on, and the reason for it if I suddenly stopped updating again.

Please continue to keep reading and enjoying this story to your hearts content. Thank you.


	26. What's Wrong With Him?

**Jon's POV**

For the first time in days, I finally got some rest. It was only a few hours, but I still got some sleep. I saw that as a win as I got out of bed to get myself ready for the day. As it was a Saturday, my dad was going to take me to Smallville to see my grandparents.

First, I had to get ready though. It was eight in the morning, and we would be leaving at around nine thirty, so I actually had plenty of time. I left my bedroom and headed into the sitting room, where I was surprised to find my mom there.

"I thought you were working this morning?" I asked.

"Good morning to you too, kiddo." she replied. "Your dad asked me to take you to Smallville today. He's not back from saving the world yet."

"Oh, okay then." I said with a smile. I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed at hearing that, but I knew that it was stupid to think that way. I love both my parents more than anything in the world, so I knew that I was absolutely fine with the change in plans.

Mom nodded. "Right, go and get yourself ready. We're leaving a little earlier today. About nine."

Darn, now I couldn't take my time. My mom could was very strict with time-keeping, so if she said we were leaving at nine, then that meant on the dot. Whether I was ready or not. I made my way into the kitchen, where I made myself a couple slices of toast, before practically inhaling them in just a few seconds.

Next, was shower time. Normally I would be pretty quick in the shower, but I hadn't bothered to wash myself in three days, so I was covered in dirt and grime and who knows what else. My hair was the worst though. It could get all tangled and messy on a good day, but this was a really, really bad day. It must have taken me at least five minutes just to untangle it enough to run my fingers through it.

I was just finishing up, turning off the shower and put my hand past the curtains, feeling around, when I came to a sudden realisation. I had forgotten to bring a towel in with me. Frantically, I searched around the bathroom, with no sign of a towel.

This isn't the first time I had done this either. I got lucky the last time, because both my parents were out at work, so I could just run down the hall and into my room. I couldn't do that this time though, as my mom would definitely see me. 

A thought struck me. I have super speed. All I had to do was just make a run for it, going as fast as I could, and I would be all right. Strangely, I started preparing myself, doing a couple of stretches and squats. I opened the door a tiny bit, peeking through to make sure the coast was clear, before opening it enough for me to slip through and run.

Unfortunately for me, my feet were still wet, and I slipped almost immediately and fell flat on my face with a dull thud on the wooden floorboards. I heard footsteps coming out into the hall. My mom, hearing me fall, had come to see what had happened only to be met with the sight of me face down on the floor, completely naked.

"I'm sure you know what I'm about to ask, Jon." she said.

"No towels. Tried to run. Slipped and fell." I replied, voice slightly muffled as I talked into the floorboards.

"You know you could have just called for me. I would have gotten you a towel." she said. Whilst I couldn't find it within myself to look up at her, I could practically hear the amused smile on her face.

She walked past my prone body, heading in the direction of the kitchen. The next thing I knew, something warm and fluffy had been dropped on top of me, almost covering me completely. "Thanks, mom." I called out to her.

"No problem. Now go and get ready. We leave in twenty minutes." she replied. I immediately sprang up, wrapping the towel around myself at the same time, before retreating into the comfort of my own bedroom.

I didn't go for anything fancy to wear, just a plain white shirt and jeans. I was just about to head out to grab my shoes, when a loud beeping filled the room. I ran over to my bedside table, where I had left that small device that Red Robin had given me the night before. I just remembered that he said that he would call me to let me know how Damian was doing.

I picked it up, and pressed a little button on the side, before putting it against my ear, as I had seen Nightwing do the previous night. "Hello?" I asked.

There was a few seconds pause, before the reply came in. "Hey. Jon is it? This is Tim, Damian's older brother."

"Oh, right. How is Damian doing? Did you figure out what happened to him yet?" I asked him.

"Yeah. We did. Something called 'Fear Toxin'. It's a chemical compound that causes the person under it's influence to see their worst nightmares come to life before their very eyes." Tim explained. "Damian has been given a concentrated dose, which means it's much more powerful and lasts for a much longer period of time."

"That's horrible!" I shouted, interrupting him. "Who would make something like that?"

"A psychopath that's now been locked up. We've managed to keep Damian sedated and under control throughout the night, but we still haven't been able to figure out the kind of damage it might have done to his mind, or why he freaked out after seeing you." Tim continued.

"Can I see him?" I asked, before I had a chance to stop myself.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. As I said, we still don't know what caused his breakdown last night." he replied.

"But maybe I can get through to him. Maybe I can find out the reason why he appears to be afraid of me." I reasoned. "I'm leaving to head to my grandparent's house in Smallville for most of the day, but I should be free to come by later, if that's okay with Mister Wayne and everyone else."

"Right. I'll talk it over with Dick, and we'll see if we can figure something out." he said. "I should let you go, anyway. I've kept you long enough. I'll be in touch."

"Okay. Thank you." I replied, before pulling the earpiece away and placing it back on the table. Just in time, as my mom came into my bedroom, to let me know that it was time for us to leave.

I just hoped that I could go and see Damian later, to try and sort this whole mess out.


	27. Damian Awakens

**Damian's POV**

Slowly, I began to open my eyes. I was immediately blinded by a bright light shining on my face. I moved to try and sit up, but a stabbing pain in my back and my arms forced me to lie back down again.

I blinked a few times, looking around to try and take in my surroundings. It took me a few moments to realise that I was in my bedroom, lying in my bed. It was strange, the last thing I remembered, I was chained up in some basement somewhere, being injected with some kind of liquid.

After that, I was drawing a blank. My head just began to hurt any time I tried to think about it. I had to get up and move around, as I hadn't had the chance to do so for however long I was restrained.

Through nothing but sheer determination and my own willpower, I managed to force myself up on unbalanced and shaky legs. Slowly but surely, I managed to shuffle my way over to the door of my bedroom, pulling it open.

"And where do you think you're going, Dami?" a voice from somewhere said. I couldn't pinpoint the location, but I knew exactly who it was. It also didn't stop me from almost jumping right out of my skin. The most embarrassing thing I did, however, was let out a cry as I stumbled backwards, only to be caught mid-fall by my brother.

I looked around, incredibly confused at what had just happened. My eyes finally landed on Richard's face, and he gave me a smile. Before I could react, he scooped me up into his arms, as if I was some kind of baby.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Put me down!"

"Nope." he replied. "You have too many injuries to be allowed to just wander around the Manor without any kind of supervision."

"- _tt_ \- I'm perfectly capable of walking around by myself, as you clearly saw. So put me down, and stop being such a _dick_." 

We made it back over to my bed, where I was gently placed down on, and covered up. "Now, Dami. You need to stay in bed until you're all better. Okay?" Richard told me.

"Richard. How did I get back here? How did you find me?" I asked, surprising myself at the sudden question and change in topic. Richard seemed just as, if not more surprised than I was.

"Uh, well I didn't find you at all. Your friend Jon did." he answered, after taking a few minutes to compose himself.

"Jon?!" I said incredulously. Jon found and saved me? A sudden realisation hit me, making me bury my face into my hands. "He's never gonna let me live this down is he?"

"Trust me, Dami. You don't need to worry about him doing anything like that. He's just thankful that you're safe now." Richard told me.

I pulled my hands away, the pain shooting up my arms again, making me wince. Richard immediately started to look at me with concern on his face. I assured him I was fine, which made him relax ever so slightly.

For the first time, I looked at him properly, and I was just noticing how much of an absolute mess he looked. "When was the last time that you slept, Richard?" I asked him.

"Last night." he replied, laughing at his own smart-ass comment. "But before that, about six days ago, the night before you were taken."

"It's only been five days?! It felt like I'd been there for weeks." I said. I paused, face turning more serious again. "What happened? After the Joker injected me with that liquid."

"You don't remember?" Richard asked. I shook my head slightly. "Well, what you were injected with was a more concentrated version of Scarecrow's 'Fear Toxin'. We weren't sure at first what was wrong with you, but we were hoping to run some tests after you woke up, to see if it's done any kind of lasting damage to you're psyche."

I felt my eyes widen. "You want to run some tests on my mind? Do you think I'm going to go insane or something?"

"No! Nothing like that!" Richard shouted. "We just want to make sure that you don't end up relapsing or anything like that. I just want to make sure that you're okay, Dami."

"I'm _fine_." I told him, making sure to put extra emphasis on the 'fine' part. "Where's Father? I want to talk to him."

"Bruce is, away, right now. League business. Something he couldn't get out of." Richard replied.

"Seriously? I was missing for five days, and he's more concerned about following his Justice League duties?" I asked, disbelievingly.

"Hey! Bruce was out there, every single night looking for you." Richard said. "We all were. He got called away last night, and your friend Jon came to help. I wasn't sure if he was up to it, he is only a kid after all. On top of that, he looked even more a mess than we did."

"What was wrong with him?"

"Well, I could tell he hadn't slept, eaten or washed in days. I was surprised he could even stand up straight, with the state he was in. But in the end, as I said, it was him that found you." Richard explained.

"Can I talk to him?" I asked, unable to stop myself. "If it's true that he did save me, then I should at least thank him for his troubles."

"Okay." Richard said, standing up. "I'll go talk it over with Tim, and see if we can figure something out. Until then, stay in bed. You need to rest, and heal."

With that said, he left, closing the door behind him and leaving me alone once again. It gave me a chance to really take in everything that I had been told. Richard had said that I had been injected with some kind of concentrated version of Scarecrow's 'Fear Toxin', and that it might have long lasting damage to my mind. But I didn't feel any different, apart from being in quite a bit of pain.

There was also the revelation that Jon was the one who had saved me. I was starting to feel quite bad for mistreating him. I'd never had anyone I could call a partner. Sure, I had my family. I had the Teen Titans, but this was something different. Maybe, just maybe, we could make something special out of all of this. 


	28. Escaping the Bed

**Damian's POV**

I was beginning to really hate it. Being bedridden was not something I wanted to get used to. Sure, I could understand why I was being kept like this. After all, I had more injuries at the moment than most humans would get in a lifetime.

To break it down, I had nine broken fingers, a dislocated shoulder, four missing teeth, seven broken ribs, a broken orbital bone, and more than a hundred cuts and bruises littered all over my body. Pennyworth told me that it could take many months for everything to fully heal. 

I was covered head to toe in bandages, which gave Todd and Drake reason to poke fun at me, because I looked like a 'mummy'. My right eye was the worst. It had swollen shut completely, growing to the size of a golf ball. I would have to have surgery on my eye, but I was told it could take weeks for that to happen, depending on how quickly the swelling went down.

My broken fingers, however, were another story completely. As almost all of them were immobile and unusable, couldn't eat anything, as I wouldn't be able to pick it up properly. Todd had suggested that I eat my food out of a bowl on the floor like some kind of animal. I would have probably taken that over what actually happened.

When Richard found out I couldn't eat myself, he came into my bedroom and spoon fed me my breakfast. _Spoon fed me!_ To add to my utter humiliation, all I heard for the next three hours was Todd and Drake's cackling throughout the halls of the Manor. 

After six hours of being stuck in bed with nothing to do, I decided I'd had enough. Slowly, I pushed myself up into a sitting position, ignoring the dull pain in my ribs and hands. Next, I got up off my bed, making my way over toward the bedroom door.

Opening it slightly, I was met with an empty hallway. I was surprised, as I had expected to see Richard standing outside my door again, as he was before. I pulled it open all the way, leaving my bedroom and stepping into the hall.

After that, I just started walking around, trying to get myself a little exercise and also giving me something to do. A full lap of the mansion would be enough for now, so I set off. 

It took all of two minutes before I ended up having to stop. I had a feeling that their might have been something wrong with my legs as well, most likely because I hadn't moved around on them for almost a week.

Deciding to just head down the stairs and into the kitchen, to see if one of my pets were down there. I was sure they missed me, as I had them, but clearly not enough to come and visit me in my room.

I made it to the kitchen door, but froze when I heard voices from inside. I slowly and quietly crept to the door, placing my ear against it, listening in. It was Drake, Richard and Pennyworth's voices that I heard. It sounded like I had dropped in at the midpoint of their conversation.

\----------

**Third Person POV**

Tim and Dick both sat at the kitchen table, whilst Alfred was over at the oven, cooking dinner. They had just finished filling the butler in on their conversations with Jon and Damian respectively, and were now debating whether or not they should invite Jon over to visit Damian.

"I don't think it's a good idea. What if Damian freaks out again when he sees Jon as he did last time?" Tim said, fully against the idea of going ahead with this.

"Somehow, I think it was the 'Fear Toxin' that made him do that. Besides, he seemed fine talking about the kid this morning, especially after I told Dami that Jon was the one that had save him in the first place. Also, he told me he doesn't remember anything that happened after the Joker injected him." Dick explained.

"The thing is though, all it might take is seeing him again for Damian to relapse back into that state. We still don't know what kind of damage that has done to his mind as he still refuses to let us run tests." Tim replied. 

"I still think we should let them talk. We can even supervise the conversation, and if things look like they're heading south, we'll go in there and end it, okay?" Dick reasoned.

That seemed to be enough to convince Tim, as he sighed in defeat. "Okay. I'll get in contact and ask him to make his way over here later. Go and let Damian know he's coming." 

They both stood up, bidding Alfred, who had just been listening the entire time, a quick farewell as they started making their way out of the kitchen.

\----------

**Damian's POV**

I made it back to my bedroom as quickly as I could. I was in disbelief at what I had just heard moments before. I had freaked out and gotten scared of Jon when he came to rescue me? That can't be right, could it. Sure, he's half kryptonian, which makes him a credible threat to everyone once he develops his powers.

I asked Father a question about his Justice League contingency plans once, after just one of the few times he had quit the team for one reason or another.

_"Father, why do you keep contingency plans for all the League members?" I had asked him._

_"I don't just keep them on the members of the League, but every person with superpowers I've ever come across. None of them choose to believe that a rogue Justice League could wipe out all of humanity. I keep the contingency plans as a way to stop them if they ever become a threat to the planet." he explained._

_"What about me, Father. Do you have one for me?" I asked._

_"No. You're an eleven year old boy. I could probably think of at least forty ways to stop you off the top of my head." he replied._

_"Prove it then. List off the forty different ways you could stop me, Father." I retorted, crossing my arms and glaring holes through the side of his head._

_He paused for a moment, before answering. "No."_

I had been looking into the different kinds of Kryptonite that were obtainable, just in case I needed some for an out of control Superboy. There were so many different kinds, but I decided to stick with the regular green Kryptonite. I wasn't planning to kill him, or permanently remove his powers, which is what most forms of Kryptonite do, so it was best to stick with green.

It was also much easier to come across, with the Batcave being filled with the stuff. It helped Father beat Superman on multiple occasions, so I had a feeling it would work just fine on Jon. 

I just remembered what I had heard down in the kitchen. They were inviting Jon over to 'talk things over' with me, which is probably to discuss something I don't even remember happening, but everyone else seems to.

I suddenly felt really embarrassed at the thought of showing any kind of fear in front of anybody. But most of all Jon. I had always prided myself of not being afraid of anything, and in front of everybody, I had been scared. Sure, it was forced out of me, but I would have thought my willpower was stronger than that.

I finally made my way back into bed, too exhausted at that point to do anything else but lie down and sleep. The last thing I remembered, before passing out was my bedroom door opening, and someone walking in.


	29. Returning Nightmares

**Damian's POV**

_Carnage. That was one word I could use to describe what I was seeing. Total carnage. Civilians, scrambling in a hundred different directions, trying desperately to get away. Flying creatures I could only describe as hell spawn with wings, chasing them all, scooping them up and tearing them to shreds._

_Flaming buildings lit the night sky a dark orange, as they crumbled and broke, debris falling onto those below who were unfortunately standing in the wrong place at the wrong time. Whatever was happening, it had taken Gotham City._

_I had to help, in some way. Or I would die trying. I noticed I had brought my sword with me, surprising me slightly as I hadn't used it for a while. I had given it up as one of my final connections to my Grandfather's cult._

_I placed a hand to my ear, turning on my communicator. "This is Robin. Is anyone there?" I said, sounding more worried than I intended to be. I started to get more nervous as there weren't any replies coming in. So I tried again._

_There was static for a few seconds, before I finally got a reply. "Dami?! You're still alive?" It was Richard. Something sounded, off however._

_"Richard, what's happened? Where is everyone else?" I asked. Once again, there was a few seconds of static before Richard answered me._

_"Gone. They're all gone. These things, whatever they are, we just weren't ready for them. They came out of nowhere and started tearing people apart. Listen to me, Dami. You have to go, you have to get out of here. Or you'll end up just like a-"_

_The connection cut off whilst he was talking. "Richard? Richard!" I yelled out, to no avail. The line was dead, and going by what he told me, most likely so was he._

_" **Wonderful, isn't it?** " The sudden voice from behind had me wheeling around in surprise. I was met with the sight of Father, but he was, different. He was still wearing the Batman cowl, and was still the same height. He looked a lot thinner, however. I could almost describe him as lanky._

_There was someone else with him as well, or something. It sat perched up on a box next to 'Father'. Just by the way they looked, and how he spoke, I could tell that whatever these two were, they weren't human._

_"What are you?" I asked. I would be lying if I said I wasn't starting to get intimidated by the way he just stood there, slightly hidden from view._

_" **Now, now, Damian. Is that any way to talk to your Father?** " he replied. He stepped out of the shadows, the orange sky lighting his face so I could see it clearly. That was not my Father. It was the Joker wearing a Batman cowl._

_I kept my distance, watching both the Joker and whatever the other thing was, I decided to take a different approach. "Why are you here? Did you cause all this?"_

_" **Oh, heaven's no.** " he replied with a chuckle. " **I merely suggested to Darkseid that he invade the planet when everyone wasn't expecting it.** "_

_Darkseid? I had heard Father mentioning that name before, but I had no idea who it was. I tried to search the Batcomputer's database for him, but the file was encrypted so well that even I couldn't get into it._

_"So you told Darkseid to invade the planet, and that's what caused all of this?"_

_" **Trust me, it was going to happen at some point, I just sped up the process. When you human's weren't prepared for this kind of attack.** " he explained._

_Feeling slightly unnerved, I began to slowly back away, hand on the hilt of my sword and ready for any kind of attack being thrown my way. Noticing this, the Joker started laughing. " **That little toy won't do you any good, boy. Not it you want to kill him.** " he said, pointing to the figure next to him._

_For the first time, it moved toward me. My eyes strained to try and see who it was. My attention was drawn back to the Joker as he pulled something out of his belt. It was a small pocket knife. But something was different about it, something strange._

_Whenever the knife was pointed in the direction of the other figure, it began to glow green, earning the Joker a snarl in response. He then tossed it in my direction, with it landing at my feet. " **You're going to need that. But I have to ask you, Damian Wayne. Are you willing to sacrifice your partner and friend, in order to save your own life?** " he said._

_The question confused me. Sacrificing my partner and friend? I didn't have enough time to dwell on it, as two red lights began to glow from the figure. "Jon?"_

_\----------_

"Damian! Damian, wake up!"

My eyes flew open, and I shot up. Immediately, however, a surge of pain shot through my back. I groaned, as two hands held my shoulders and gently laid me back down again. My vision still wasn't clear yet, but I turned my head to see a blurry face.

"Sorry for waking you, but it looked like you were having a bad dream." the person said. I recognised their voice, but my mind still hadn't fully woken up yet. It was surprisingly calming. "If you want to keep resting, we can talk later."

I heard them stand up, and before I knew it, I had raised my hand up and placed it against something. I hoped it was them. "Wait." I got out, voice dry and raspy. "Please. Stay."

Surprising myself, as I didn't even fully know who I was talking to, I had asked them to stay with me. Their hand clasped mine, placing it back down on the bed. I suddenly felt really tired again. "You can go back to sleep, Damian. I don't mind."

As soon as I heard that, my already heavy eyes finally closed again.


	30. The Teen Titans

**Damian's POV**

I wasn't sure how long I was out for, but when I awoke, the sun was setting, the sky a dark shade of orange as the first slivers of night poked through. I slowly sat up, being careful not to aggravate anything, and I was surprised to see someone else sitting in a chair at the foot of my bed, looking down at their phone.

"Jon?" I asked. His head snapped up, startled by my voice. The confused look on his face changed in a flash to a happy one, as he smiled brightly at me.

"Morning princess." he said. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

The only response I gave him was a scowl. He started laughing, almost falling backward off the chair he was currently sat on. If I wasn't so irritated at his previous comment, I might have laughed at him in response. Only a little though. Instead, I decided to just change the subject.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. It took him a moment to regain his composure, before I had to repeat my question as he hadn't heard me the first time I said it.

"You're my friend, and you were hurt. I wanted to check in on you." he replied. "I've spent almost an entire week stuck in my room, wondering if you were going to be okay, and not being allowed to do anything to help."

He went on to explain how Father had found him that first night and sent him home, and how he'd spend the next three nights trying to sneak out to help look for me. I had to admit, I felt genuinely amazed that someone would go through all that trouble for me, especially when I wasn't worth said trouble.

"-and so when our dads got called away for Justice League stuff, I headed over to where Batman had been searching. It took a while but I eventually found you. I reached the room that you were being held in, but as soon as you saw me..." he stopped himself.

"I got all wide-eyed and terrified." I finished. "I don't remember anything that happened after I was injected with the 'Fear Toxin', but I overheard Drake and Richard discussing it in the kitchen earlier."

"Right. I just wasn't sure about it. I don't know why, but I felt really, really hurt after that, especially after I had just saved you from that creepy, weird clown guy." he said.

I was just about to reply, when my bedroom door burst open, almost coming right off its hinges. "Little D!" a voice cried, before I was engulfed in a bear hug, causing me to hiss in pain. Jon yelled out before I heard a thump, telling me that he had been knocked off his chair and onto the floor below.

I tried desperately in vain to push the person off, but it just made them grip me tighter. I recognised the person attempting to suffocate me, their green skin being a telltale sign of who it was. "Logan. Can't. Breath." I got out. "Get. Off. Now."

I was let go quickly after that, spluttering and gasping for much needed air. I sent Logan a glare once I had regained my composure, earning a laugh from the recipient. I looked around the room, being met with the sight of the rest of my Teen Titans team. Starfire, Raven, Aqualad and Beast Boy. 

Jon had finally gotten back up to his feet again, as he rubbed the back of his head. I almost scoffed at that, the fact he was actually pretending the fall had hurt him in any way whatsoever. He also looked around at each of the newcomers one by one, taking in each of their appearances.

Starfire was the first to speak up. "Hello, Damian. How are you feeling?"

"Just terrific." I replied, sarcastically. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to any of them, but it didn't look like I had much of a choice.

"We were so worried about you, Little D. You gave us a right big scare there." Beast Boy said, coming over and sitting next to me, placing his arm around my shoulders.

Jon spoke for the first time since the others arrived. "Little D? Do you call him that because he's short?" he asked.

"Yeah, it kinda has a double meaning though. I don't just call him that because he's short, I also call him it because he has a small-OW!" I swiftly elbowed Beast Boy in the side, cutting him off and sending him tumbling on to the floor. The damage had already been done, however. Raven had hidden her face beneath the hood of her cloak and Starfire had turned away. Aqualad was howling with laughter in the corner and Jon's face was as red with embarrassment as mine most likely was, having not expected that kind of answer.

To say I wasn't happy with the way this had gone would be the biggest understatement in history. Once everyone had the chance to calm down, Starfire cleared her throat. "So Damian, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" she asked, motioning to Jon.

"Everyone, this is Jonathan Kent. He's the new Superboy. Jon, this is the Teen Titans." I replied, disinterested with this new topic. By that point, I wanted them all out. I gave Jon a look that said 'wrap this up quickly so I can kick them all out.'

He seemed to have no intention of doing so, as he went round everybody individually, and introduced himself properly. He even shook everyone's hand. I had to admit, he was really good at warming up to people. I supposed it was the way he carried himself, always bursting with optimism and happiness. To be honest, it made me quite jealous.

I had never felt the need to try and make friends, or make others around me feel joy. I had been raised to kill and bring sadness to everyone else. For almost my whole life I had been told that I didn't need happiness, or friends. I had been surrounded by death and despair, without even knowing that I was missing out on anything.

Watching everyone laugh and joke with each other, enjoying their company, it made me realise that I had to rethink a few things about the way I treated those around me. All because I was jealous of Jon, and his ability to make almost anyone around him his friend.

What is he doing to me?

**A/N - Hey everyone. I just wanted to ask a quick question. I wanted to know that if I created a Discord server, would you guys join it? I just feel like it could be a great way for me to interact with you all and get you're feedback on this story. It's just something to think about I suppose.**


	31. Back to School

**Damian's POV**

It felt like an eternity, but it was only two months. My body had all but fully healed itself, and I was ready to go back out in the field. But there was one slight problem to deal with first. I was being forced to go back to that wretched dump Father calls a school.

I had been imprisoned in my bedroom for two whole months, only being allowed out to do some light exercise, but that was the extent of it. One thing I wasn't short of however, was company.

Jon came over every night to 'hang out' as he called it. We would either play video games, watch movies or just sit around and talk. I never realised just how much he talks until he started on that first day.

During the day, I would spend time with Richard or my pets. At one point, during the first week, Drake came to play chess. I beat him, of course. After a few games, he left and I hadn't seen him since.

After those two months, Pennyworth had stated that I was well enough to return to school, before sending me to bed. At six thirty the next morning, I was up and ready to start my morning workouts again, but I was stopped promptly by Pennyworth, who informed me that we had to take the car to school, as the helicopter was getting fixed.

He handed me my school uniform, and sent me off to get changed. Heading back downstairs, I bumped into Father, who wished me good luck on my return to school, before he disappeared into one of the second floor bathrooms.

"Ah, Master Damian. Are you ready to leave, sir?" Pennyworth asked as I re-entered the kitchen.

"- _tt_ \- Let's just get this over with so I can go back to being Robin." I replied, stalking past him and out the door, heading straight for the car parked in the driveway.

\----------

I had been dreading this moment, having to go back through those doors, into that school, and walk its halls once again. I bid farewell to Pennyworth, who informed me that he would be here waiting for me at the end of the day.

It was still rather early in the morning, with classes not starting for another hour or so. One thing I hadn't expected to see when I arrived, however, was a junior boy scout. He was standing at the front gate, waiting for me.

I stopped in front of him, and he beamed at me. "Hey, Damian. You excited to be back?" he asked, nudging my shoulder slightly. I pushed his arm away, and he laughed at me. "You gonna try and complete a full day this time around?"

"I just wish my suspension wasn't included as part of my excused absence." I grumbled, going back to staring at the front doors. Jon's eyes followed my gaze, before he looked back at me.

"If you're nervous about it, we don't have to go in right now. We can go sit at the bleachers round the back at the soccer pitches if you want." he told me.

I scoffed. "I'm not nervous, or scared. I'd rather just stay away from everyone right now." I replied, looking down at the floor. I quickly shook any negative thoughts out of my head. _What was wrong with me?_

I'd never felt like that before, not in a long time anyway. _Nervous_. The feeling of nervousness had been completely foreign to me for years, yet there I was, standing in front of that school for the first time in months, and I felt nervous.

"Actually, now that I think about it. Miss Meriwether wants to see you in her office." Jon told me. Instantly, I felt my eyes widen. I couldn't go back in there. Not after what happened. I hadn't told anybody about it, but I had recurring nightmares almost every night. 

Being taken from that room, dragged off and tied up, before being tortured over and over again. I was beginning to feel like I was losing my mind, whenever I blinked, his face would flash in front of my eyes. I would never be able to escape from these thoughts, a paranoia of sorts. I constantly felt on edge, even within my own bedroom, always feeling like he could pop up at any moment and take me again.

I could never tell anyone about this. If I did, I would be locked up forever, never allowed to see the light of day again, for fear of my safety. I've already died once, and apparently that almost sent Father down a path he could never return from. If it happened again, who knows what he could do.

Jon, who had seemed to sense my apparently obvious discomfort, quickly waved his hands around. "No, no, no! She isn't in that room anymore, that's been completely locked down. She's in a small room next to the main office." he explained. "I can come with you if you like."

All I could do is nod my head. I started to stare off into the distance, before a hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my stupor. My eyes met Jon's, his bright blue orbs flashed with concern. "Are you okay, Damian?" he asked.

I quickly cleared my throat. "I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." I replied. He didn't look the least bit satisfied with my answer, but was willing to let it go for the moment. "Let's head to the principal's new office then."

\----------

**I decided to create a discord server. I felt this would be a great way for me to connect with you all, and get to know you as well. If you decide you want to join the server, here's the link for it.**

https://discord.gg/EF4MRV **  
**


	32. Back to School Part 2

**Damian's POV**

It didn't take long for the whispers to start. Before long, every bottom feeding leech in that school knew that I was back. In fact, I hadn't even made it to my first class before all eyes were on me.

Word gets around quickly in schools, I believe they call it the 'grapevine'. But it's also a very large scale game of Chinese Whispers. By the time the story reaches person number two hundred, it's been twisted so much you wouldn't even be able to come close to guessing what the original was. 

Everyone knew what had happened, they had all seen the video, but it doesn't stop the speculation. The rumours. Personally, I never cared much for rumours and speculation, only facts presented to me, but there was something different about this. It may have been because it was targeted at me, or something different, but I could already tell that it was going to be a very long day.

"Just ignore it. If they see it's not bothering you, they'll stop." Jon told me.

I scoffed. "You read that in a book, Kent? Or did your father teach you that one?" I asked.

"Hey! I'm only trying to be supportive here." he paused for a moment, face creased in concentration. I looked at him curiously. "It's been a while since you called me 'Kent'. I thought we were finally on a first name basis, _Wayne_." he put a lot of emphasis on my own last name.

I frowned. "You changed the subject quickly there. I thought you were trying to be supportive?" I said.

"I am being supportive, you just don't see how." he replied with a smirk. That had confused me. I wasn't even fully sure how to respond to it. Fortunatly, I didn't have to, as we were both interrupted by a voice from the other end of the hall.

"Hey Wayne!" It was a gruff voice, by the sound of it, and it's owner was getting closer. Everyone's gaze tore away from me and over to the newcomer. It was a tall guy, though he was quite lanky. He didn't look the least bit intimidating.

He did, however, have three big guys flanking him. I had always thought this kind of thing only existed in the movies that Gordon and Cain watch. I turned away from Jon to face down the boy and his goons. I'd been in this kind of situation plenty of times before, but that was when I was either Robin or a member of Grandfather's League of Assassins.

"What do you want?" I asked, completely disinterested in the whole ordeal. "I don't have time to stop and talk to the likes of you."

"The likes of me?" the boy replied. "Do you think you're better than me or something, Wayne?"

"No I don't think I'm better than you. I _know_ I'm better than you. Now, if that was all, get out of our way and let us past, before I help you move." I told him.

"Is that some kind of threat? Are we supposed to be scared of you or somethin?" he asked, looking around at his goons questioningly.

"It wasn't a threat, heathen. It was a promise. And yes, you should be scared of me. Very scared of me." I replied darkly, glaring a hole right through him.

He flinched slightly at my tone, but was quick to recover. "Well then, I suppose you're just gonna have to make us move, aren't you?"

I took a step toward him and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him toward me, before speaking low enough for only him to hear me. "I'm giving you a final warning right now. Leave, or this doesn't end well for you, or your friends behind you."

I let him go, and he straightened up, turninng to his friends. "Let's get outta here." he said, before turning back to address me. "This ain't over though, Wayne. I can guarantee that."

Bullies love humiliating and degrading others, but hate it when they themselves get humiliated, especially by those they are attemting to bully. I had just given that guy a golden opportunity to drop whatever it is he has against me, before he ended up seriously hurt. A large, twisted part of me didn't want him to drop it though, as I had been waiting months for the opportunity to kick someone's ass again.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Jon glaring at me. "What?" I asked. 

"You're not going to fight him, or anyone for that matter. Don't you remember what happened when your friend Colin turned up? You got suspended for fighting. That isn't going to happen again, alright?" he replied.

"Since when do _you_ get to tell _me_ what to do? I wasn't planning to fight them, that's why I thretened him to back off. If he decides to come after me it won't be at school, it will be outside, most likely when school is over for the day." I explained. "It's been almost three months since I got out on patrol, I don't plan on getting myself suspended and grounded again."

Soon after, the morning bell rang, Jon and I going our seperate ways. As I thought about dealing with those guys after school was out, I couldn't help but think the day wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	33. Getting Back at Bullies

**Damian's POV**

I was hoping for it, and it thankfully happened. During lunch hour, I was 'cornered' once again by this guy and his three stooges. He just said two sentences to me before heading off. "The park two blocks from here. Three o'clock."

I didn't bother replying, I'd let my fists do the talking later anyway. I was feeling great, better than I'd felt in a long time. I was going to take great pleasure in kicking this guy's ass. I reached the bleachers to find Jon already there, (I was held up after all.)

He didn't say anything until after I'd sat down. "What kept you?" he asked. "You're normally here before I am."

"I had some unfinished business to take care of." I said. His eyes widened when I said that. "It's still unfinished business. We're fighting at a park a few blocks from here after school is finished."

"Damian! Why would you agree to fight this guy?! Unlike most bullies you see, he actually knows how to fight. He's got black belts in karate and juijitsu. Not to mention he's almost twice your size and two years older than you." Jon explained.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked him. "Did you go and look him up or something?"

"No, a friend in my class saw your 'altercation' with him this morning and told me about him. She told me that he uses his learned martial arts skills to beat people up and bully them." he replied.

"This guy have a name? Surely if you know so much about him, you must have his name, right?" I said.

"Zach McGinn. Scottish parents, so it might explain the constant need to fight all the time." Jon said.

"That's just a stereotype. They only really want to fight people when they're drunk. I assume Zach is short for Zachary?" I asked, pulling out my phone and dialling a number.

"I think so." he replied, eyes full of suspicion. "What are you planning to do, Damian?"

"Nothing much, just trying to get a little extra information, is all." I answered.

I pulled up Todd's contact on my phone, only keeping it on there for situation's such as this one. I sent him a quick message to start with, instantly regretting my decision as soon as I sent it, but Todd was probably the only person I could rely on not to tell anyone about this.

_D- Todd. I need a favor_

It only took a few minutes for the reply to come in, the concept of me asking Todd for anything obviously amusing him.

_JT - What's this? The Baby Bird asking me for a favor? What sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?_

_D - I need to get information, and I don't want Father, Pennyworth or Richard finding out about it._

_JT - Couldn't you have asked Tim? I'm sure he'd be more than willing to help you out._

_D - You know damn well I can't, Todd. That's why I messaged you and not Drake._

_JT - Alright. Alright. What do you need?_

_D - A kid at my school wants to fight me, and I need blackmail material for after I kick his ass._

_JT - Oh Yeah! Now you're talking my language. What's the kids name?_

_D - Zachary/Zach McGinn. Parents are Scottish. Just give me any kind of dirt you can on him, and I'll figure something out from there._

_JT - This seems like something you could have just done yourself._

_D - I can't. Father's put a tracking thing on my phone. He uses it to see what I look up, my messages and where I am at all times, even if the phone is off._

_JT - Right. And does this stuff get uploaded to the Batcomputer then?_

_D - Yes. Before I forget, I'll need you to delete this conversation from the Batcomputer as well, otherwise going to you so I don't get found out would be for naught._

_JT - You got it Baby Bird. What's in this for me though?_

I was waiting for him to say that. It didn't mean I had an answer for him, but I knew it was coming. I paused for a few moments to think of something that would possibly benfit me as well. It didn't work, so I was just left to relpy with a simple:

_D - I'll owe you one._

_JT - Perfect. I'll get back to you if I find anything._

Dreading what could be to come, I switched off my phone and tucked it away in my blazer pocket. I turned and almost jumped six feet in the air. I had completely forgotten that Jon was sitting right next to me. He looked at me, concerned. "You okay, Damian?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Let's head back inside, class will be starting soon." I replied, standing up.

Jon followed suit, but stopped as his eyes fell on an item in my hand. "You haven't eaten yet. Why not?" he said, pointing to my unopened lunch bag.

"Not hungry." I answered simply, tossing the bag in a nearby bin as I passed it on the way back into the school building. 

\-----------

Gym class was last period, which I actually shared with Jon. It turned out that certain classes were based on level of ability, rather than age, which was why the class was so diverse. The age range within the school was ten to eighteen, with more than ninety percent of students graduating with a 3.5 grade point average or higher.

It was a free exercise day, so I went out onto the running tracks to do laps. Jon joined me for a few of them, but quickly left to go and join his friends for a game of soccer. He invited me over as well, but I quickly declined, opting instead to head to the indoor gymnastics equipment.

I had been trained in gymnastics by Mother since I was four years old. I was easily Olympic standard by the time I had reached nine. The only person in the world that could be considered better than me, was Richard. Only because he had many more years experience at the craft.

\----------

Before I knew it, it was quarter to three, and it was time to head off. I met up with Jon after showering and changing. Pulling out my phone, I saw that I had a message from Todd, as well as a missed phone call from Richard.

I ignored the call, opening the message from Todd instead.

_JT - Hey Damian, I got some juicy gossip for you. Turns out the kid's mom banged another dude and had him. It seems the dad doesn't know, because they're still married. Not even sure the kid knows he's a bastard. Anyway, hope that's enough for you. Looking forward to seeing you returning the favor._

I was expecting to get something along the lines of prison sentences. It pleasently surprised me. Quickly making my way out the back door, away from Pennyworth, and heading toward this park a few blocks away, I pulled out a couple of gloves that I had taken from the gym.

It was easy to tell where the fight was taking place, as a large crowd had gathered inside the park. I shouldn't refer to this as a fight because that implies that Bastard Zach actually stood a chance of beating me.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Damian? You could get in a lot of trouble for this if you're caught." Jon said.

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't b here if I wasn't. I just need you to stop me from killing this guy." I replied. A chorus of jeers and boos filled the air as we walked into the park. This seemed like it was rehearsed or something.

I caught sight of Zach and his goons, all ready to fight. I turned to Jon and handed him my bag. I then removed my blazer and tie, handing those over as well. After that, I began unbuttoning my shirt. "You trying to give us a strip show, Wayne?" someone shouted. It was one of the goons.

"No. I just don't want your blood ruining my perfectly clean shirt." I replied, pulling my shirt off and handing it to Jon. I had a vest on underneath, so my scar littered back was still mostly covered.

I then proceeded to start putting the gloves I had grabbed on. "Come on, Wayne. What are you putting gloves on for? You need to protect your hands or something?" this time it was Zachary that spoke up. He had opted to keep his uniform on, only removing his blazer. It didn't matter to me, it wasn't as if any of my blood was going to end up on his shirt, only his own.

"I'm protecting you, Zachary. If I were to hit you without my gloves on, I could probably cave your skull in with just a few punches." I told him. "Even with these gloves on, I estimate I'll have you all lying on the ground in forty five seconds. And that's being generous."

I turned to Jon, addressing only him this time. "Be sure to time this for me, only start once the first punch has been thrown." He nodded, pulling out his phone and setting up the timer.

As soon as I turned back around, I had to quickly dodge as two of Zachary's goons came at me. The third stood slightly behind them, so I took the opportunity to jump up and knee the guy in the face, hearing the crack of his nose no doubt being broken on impact.

As I landed, I turned and landed a punch to another's liver, whilst tripping the other up with a kick to his knee. Zachary had hung back, possibly hoping to just leave the three stooges to deal with me. I had two great advantages over these three however. I was much smaller and faster, and I knew how to fight.

Another well placed heel kick to the second guy's temple took him to the ground. I motioned to his friends, which spooked the final one enough that he turned tail and ran, which allowed me to focus my attention on Zachary.

Running quickly, not giving him a chance to react, I tackled him to the ground before mounting him, pressing a hand to his throat. "You've lost, just give up." I told him.

"At least I didn't get beat up and raped by a clown." he replied. That had done it. Something inside my head snapped at that moment, because I started punching him in the face. 

Over and over and over again I hit him. I heard laughter as I was doing it. Someone seemed to be enjoying the show at least. I felt someone grab me around the waist and haul me off, pulling me away. I wrestled out of their grip and pushed them away from me. I realised it was Jon. He looked incredibly concerned as he watched me, wearily.

"Damian, why were you laughing like some kind of lunatic whilst you were beating that guy up?" he asked.


	34. Fortress of Attitude

**Damian's POV**

I looked around, being met with a lot of terrified faces. The white gloves that I had put on my hands were now a dark crimson. Jon's eyes met mine, still full of concern, and he took a step toward me. 

Instinctively, I moved back, away from his advance, which made him stop in his tracks. "Damian? What's wrong?" he asked, keeping his attention fixed solely on me. I shook my head, putting it in my hands.

"I don't know" I replied, voice slightly muffled by the gloves covering my face. I heard Jon's voice again, but I didn't listen to what he said. A few minutes went by, before I felt arms wrapping around my shoulders. I tensed up, not used to this kind of contact at all.

Eventually, I gave in, returning the gesture. We stayed like that for a moment, before Jon pulled away. "Come on, let's head back to the school. Mister Pennyworth will be waiting for you." he said.

"Jon, you can't tell anyone about this. Father will lock me in my room for the rest of my life if he ever found out about this." I told him.

"I would never tell on you, Damian. But I can't say the same for the one hundred or so other people that just witnessed you beat someone up to within an inch of their life." Jon replied. "Speaking of which, we should probably call him an ambulance." He pointed toward the beaten and bloodied Zachary still lying unconsciouss on the grass.

"You can call them then. I couldn't care less if he died or not." I said, beginning to walk away from the mess that was the fight.

"Damian, you can't be saying things like that. It doesn't matter what anyone has done, no one ever deseves to die." Jon replied, moving his phone up to his ear. Whilst he phoned in the ambulance, I took the opportunity to redress myself.

I removed the bloody gloves and stashed them in my bag. I had made plans to disintegrate them at some point. Jon's voice caught me off guard, when he decided to address me again. "Ambulance is gonna be here in a couple of minutes. We should get outta here."

I nodded, and the both of us headed in the direction of the school, where Pennyworth was no doubt waiting for me. "What time did I have?" I asked Jon.

"A minute and six seconds." Jon replied. Damn, no fighting for two months had made me sloppy. Had I not been injured and forced to stop any kind of physical activity, I would have beaten them all in less than forty seconds.

We reached the school a few minutes later, where Pennyworth was indeed waiting for me. "Master Damian. Master Jonathan. How nice of you both to finally turn up." he greeted as we made our way toward him.

"Good afternoon, Mister Pennyworth. How are you?" Jon replied with a smile, still as polite as ever.

"I'm very well, sir. And please, you don't have to call me Mister Pennyworth. Just Alfred is absolutely fine. Now, would you both get into the car, as your fathers have requested your presence at the docks not far from here." Pennyworth said, opening the door for us to get in.

\----------

The journey was quick, as West-Reeve was already close to the docks. At the end of one of the piers, stood Father and Kent, in suits. Jon and I stepped out of the car, and made out way over to them.

"Boys! Thanks for joining us. How are your injuries doing, Damian? Have they healed well?" Kent asked as we reached them.

"They're doing fine. Better than I expected." I replied, sending Jon a look that simply read 'tell them and you're dead.' Seeming to understand my silent threat, he gave a quick nod, before turning away from me and back to out fathers.

"Good. Listen, boys. Bruce and I have been talking, and we have a surprise for you. All you have to do is get on that submarine behind us, and we'll take you right to it." Kent said.

Just as he said that, almost as if it read his mind, a large submarine burst out of the water, coming to a stop behind Kent and Father. We got onboard, and the submarine began its descent back down into the depths of the water.

I was looking out one of the side windows, when my gaze landed on something very large. A metallic structure had come into view. It almost looked like an overgrown, underwater bunker. The submarine was parked underneath it, where a hatch leading up into the structure was located.

"Woah! This place is awesome!" Jon exclaimed, mesmerised by the whole experience. I wasn't as optimistic about it, mainly because the place was practically empty, besides a few chairs and a lamp located in the corner of the room we currently stood in.

"Obviously, we're going to decorate the interior as well as bring in the equipment, but from now on this will be your base of operations. The Justice League will be rerouting low level threats to here, allowing you two to take care of them instead. There is also pods on either side of this structure, one will take you to Gotham and the other to Metropolis." Father explained. "I think that just about sums it up."

"We're putting a lot of trust in you two right now. Be sure to do your best so you don't abuse that trust." Kent said. "We're going to be heading out soon, do you boys want to stay here and familiarise yourselves with the place, or do you want to leave now and com back once it's finished?"

Jon opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "We'll stay." I said, a little too quickly for my liking. "I want to have a rough idea of where I want everything to go."

"Where you both want everything to go, Damian. Every decision that is made from now on, has to be agreed upon by the both of you. As of this moment, officially, you are a team." Father replied.

"Any ideas what you wanna call it Jon?" I asked, turning to my teammate next to me. He gave me a wide grin.

"Yeah, I do." he replied. "Let's call it, The Fortress of Attitude."


	35. Conversation Between Supers

**3rd Person POV**

"Do you really have to go, dad? Can't you at least stay and have dinner first?"

"Sorry, Jon, I can't. When duty calls, Superman has to answer. I promise I'll be here tomorrow, okay?"

That wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. Sure, he knew that his dad was saviour of the people and all, but he wanted his dad as well. Jon knew it was a selfish thing to think, but he couldn't help it.

"Bruce will be coming with me. Why don't you head over to Gotham and hang out with Damian?" Clark asked.

"I asked him if he was busy, and he said he was. Some kind of Robin thing." Jon replied, leaning back in the chair he sat on. 

"What about your friends from school? You must have plenty of them you can ask." Clark said, glancing at his watch.

"No one wants to hang out with me anymore. Not since Damian-" Jon stopped himself, clapping a hand over his mouth. He'd really messed up this time.

"Since Damian did what? Is he causing kids at school to bully you, Jon? I better call Bruce and make sure-" Clark began, pulling out a communicator from his pocket, but Jon quickly cut him off.

"No, no, no! Nobody is bullying me, dad. Least of all Damian. If I tell you, can you promise not to tell Mister Wayne about it?" Jon asked. Clark, full of concern and curiosity, nodded slowly in agreement. "Okay. Damian started back at school a couple of days ago, and because everyone saw what the Joker had done to him, he was the one getting picked on."

He paused, debating with himself on whether or not to continue talking, but an encouraging nod from Clark was all it took for him to crack. "He beat them up, dad. The people that were bullying him. Damian beat one of them within an inch of his life, and now everyone at school is terrified of him, and me by association."

"Jon, why didn't you tell me?" Clark asked, placing a hand on Jon's shoulder. The boy's eyes started welling up, tears threatning to fall.

"I promised Damian I wouldn't tell anyone. He's my best friend, and I don't want him getting into trouble. Please don't tell Mister Wayne. Damian will never talk to me again if he found out I told you." Jon pleaded, wrapping his arms around Clark. He wasted no time returning the gesture, pulling Jon closer to him. "I don't know what to do."

"You really care that much about him, huh?" Clark asked. He felt Jon nod his head into his shoulder. "Alright, I promise not to tell Bruce about this, or Damian, okay?" Another nod.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, before Jon had finally calmed down and pulled away, sitting back down on the chair. "As for what you can do, keep being there for Damian. Continue being a supportive friend to him. Show him how much you care, and how much he means to you."

"Okay. I will." Jon replied, drying his eyes, sadness being replaced by determination. Clark smiled, thankful that Jon had chosen to tell him such an important thing, and that he'd helped at least a little bit with the problem. Now it was down to his son to do his part.

Their father-son bonding moment was interrupted by a beeping noise coming from Clark's wrist. He looked down at it, the smile on his face quickly disappearing. Jon looked at his dad with concern, but Clark was too busy with whatever it was he had read on the watch.

When Clark looked at Jon again, his face softened, and he placed his hand on his shoulder again. "Listen to me, Jon. Whatever happens, don't leave this apartment. Tell the same to your mom when she gets home. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Before Jon even had a chance to ask what had happened, Clark had already taken off, out the door. Jon made it to the window just in time to see a blue and red blur shoot past and up into the air. 

He slowly trudged through the hallway and into his bedroom, where he was surprised to find that he wasn't left alone. "Damian, what the heck are you doing here?!"

\----------

He didn't have any time to waste. This was the start, what they had been planning for. The months of preperation the Justice League had gone through led to this moment. First, there was an enemy he had to eliminate, one he had fought once before, and it had almost destroyed him.

It didn't take a lot to find the threat, as the explosions, fire and smoke kind of gave it away. Superman, flew straight down and landed several feet away from the cause of said explosions. As soon as it saw him, it let out a gutteral roar.

Superman felt his eyes heat up. A beast he had fought before, created on Krypton. It's power, the ability to regenerate and ressurect itself, with the added bonus of being invulnerable to dying the same way twice.

Batman had told him this day was coming. But he wasn't letting it happen without one hell of a fight. He had prepared himself mentally for what was to come.

His doomsday.


	36. Superman vs Doomsday

**3rd Person POV**

Superman fired the first shot, blasting his heat vision straight at Doomsday. It found it's mark, cutting through his foe's head. Doomsday gave a grumble, before collapsing to the ground, motionless.

"Superman, come in. Do you copy?" a voice rang through his ear. He raised his hand, switching it on.

"I'm here Batman. Doomsday is down for now, but it won't be long before he gets back up. Probably no more than a few minutes at most." Superman replied. "Do you have the weapon?"

There was a brief pause before Batman spoke again. "Yes, I'll be there in ten minutes with it. I assume you're capable of holding your own until then?"

"Are you forgetting who you're talking to?" Superman said with a chuckle. "Ten minutes will be a cake walk. Just get here, Batman." The reality of his situation was beginning to hit him, fully aware of what was going to happen.

"This really is it for me, isn't it Bruce?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Clark. If there was another way for us to do it, then trust me, we would. But you are the only person capable of getting close enough to pull this off." Batman replied.

Superman was about to speak, but was interrupted by a loud, grunting noise. Doomsday began to glow red, before slowly pushing himself back to his feet, eyes focused on Superman again. Taking Doomsday down with his heat vision was now out of the question, so he had to start getting a bit more creative.

Doomsday didn't allow him any time to think, as he was quickly punched in the chest so hard, it sent him through two different buildings. The rest of the Justice League appeared to have been successful in evacuating all the citizens, so Superman knew he didn't have to hold back.

Flying straight for Doomsday, Superman grabbed him by the neck, before quickly snapping it, jerking Doomsday's head to the side. A sickening _crack_ could be heard, before once again, Doomsday hit the ground in a heap.

Only a few more minutes until Batman reached Metropolis with the weapon that would kill Doomsday for good. It was a Kryptonite tipped spear, and they found out that Superman would have to fly as fast as he could, before plunging the spear into Doomsday's chest, right where a heart would be in a human.

He stood there, watching the beast at his feet, ready to kill it again as soon as it woke up. Superman took solace in the fact that he was only killing Doomsday because it was alien, and because it would save the lives of everyone in the world. Especially Jon and Lois.

"Lois. Jon. I'm sorry it had to come to this, but I don't have a choice." Superman said to no one in particular. "Look out for each other, and make sure that you continue to help those in need, even when I'm not around."

"Superman, I'm near your position. Preparing to deliver the Kryptonite spear to you." Batman's voice filled his ear once again. The sound of a large jet filled the area around him. Doomsday began to stir once again, slowly rising up.

"You're just in time, Batman. Doomsday is waking up again. Time to put him to sleep, for good this time." Superman replied, as a green light almost blinded him as it got closer. He managed to catch it in his hand before it clattered to the ground. "Distract it for me, Batman. I'm going to get myself a running start."

The Batwing quickly swooped down and knocked Doomsday over. It was quick to retaliate, jumping up and punching a whole straight through one of the rear engines. Batman was quick to reagain control, ready to go in for another attack.

"That's me in position, Batman. You can pull back now." Superman said. "And Bruce, look after Jon and Lois for me."

"Of course, Clark. Goodbye." Batman replied, rising back up, out of range of Doomsday and Superman. He saw the blur of Superman, before his vision was filled by a bright green light, followed by red and orange. 

A huge explosion came next, sending the Batwing spiralling out of control, before plummeting straight for the ground below.

\----------

**Jon's POV**

"Hello to you too, Jon." Damian was sitting on my bed, with his Robin suit on. He had told me just over an hour beforehand that he was busy with Robin business. As it turned out, his 'Robin business' was with me after all.

"Seriously though, why are you here?" I asked. "You said you were busy today." I walked over to my bed and sat beside him.

"I was busy, but I thought I'd pop by, considering I was in the area." he replied. "I would tell you why, but it's strictly confidential."

I was about to question him further, but an explosion in the distance interrupted me. I ran over to my bedroom window, and I was met with the sight of smoke, a lot off it in fact. It was off in the direction that dad had gone.

I was beginning to get worried, so I ran out into the hallway and began to pull my shoes on. Damian joined me, a puzzled look on his face. "I'm going to find out what's going on."

The puzzled look on Damian's face quickly changed to one of annoyance when I said that. "Didn't your father tell you to stay inside your little apartment?"

"You were listening in on our conversation?!" I asked, incredulously, jumping back up to my feet. A realisation hit me then. "How much of it did you hear?"

"Enough to know I shouldn't entrust you to keep any more secrets for me." he said, walking past me to the front door. "Come on, you wanted to see what was going on right?"

I nodded, hurrying to catch up.

\----------

It took us a few minutes to reach the area the smoke was emenating from. I spotted something, a glowing green stick. It was being held by my dad. Before I could react, he flew past and out of my field of view. 

I decided to use my xray vision, to see through th building that was blocking my way. I had to close my eyes immediately, as an even brighter light hit me. The next thing I knew, Damian was flung backwards, and less than a second later, so was I.

Without hesitating for a second and using flight to my advantage, I quickly turned and shot straight toward Damian, grabbing hold and flipping our body positions so I was underneath him. I felt the impact af being sandwiched between Damian and the solid, concrete ground a few seconds later.

"Are you alright, Damian?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I'm fine, just a few scrapes is all." he replied.

"That's great. Can you get off me then?"

"Oh. Sorry." Damian said, quickly springing up onto his feet again, his face slightly red in colour.

I got up too, cracking the joints in my back and shoulders as I did. Taking in our surroundings, it looked as if a bomb had been dropped just on the other side of the building, where my dad had disappeared behind with the glowing green stick.

As we were in quite a populated area of th city, there were many skyscrapers around, almost all of the windows had been smashed in with the force of the blast. I decided to use my xray vision again, to see what was on the opposing side.

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight the greeted me. Without thinking, I took off toward the two prone bodies on the ground. I was sure I heard Damian call my name a few times, but I wasn't listening.

"Dad? Dad!" I called when I caught sight of him. I ran over to his side. He wasn't moving, and he was covered in blood and cuts. But worst of all, was the gaping hole in his chest, where his heart should have been.

"Jon! Why did you do that?" Damian shouted as he finally caught up.

I was too shocked to move, to take my eyes off my dad's body. "I-I-It's my d-dad." I stuttered out, the reality of the scene before me hit me like a tonne of bricks. I finally managed to pull my eyes away, only for them to lock with Damian's.

I felt hot tears straming down my face. "He's dead, Damian." 


	37. You're Not Alone

**Damian's POV**

Jon was on his knees, cradling his father's head, sobbing uncontrollably as his tears hit Superman's face. I did nothing. What could I have done? Jon had just witnessed his father being killed. Nothing I said or did at that moment would have changed that, or made Jon feel any different.

My attention was brought to flashing blue lights in the distance, which was a bad thing. I couldn't let anyone catch Jon in this position, so I finally moved.

Rushing over, I knelt down beside him. "Jon, I'm sorry about this, but we need to move. Now." I told him. He looked up at me, terror written all over his face. "Emergency services are on their way, and you know that you can't be seen like this. Too many questions. We need to get you home."

I gave his arm a tug, trying to get him to move, but he wouldn't budge. There was only one other option, one I had hoped to avoid. Fortunately, I had my utility belt, which came handy with a small Kryptonite ring.

I pulled it out and placed it on my middle finger. "I'm really sorry about this, Jon." I said. Before he could reply, I punched him hard on his temple, catching him as he fell to the side, completely unconscious. I picked him up and placed him on the back of my motorcycle.

I tied him down using a piece of rope I found lying on the street not far away, and placed the Kryptonite ring back in it's compartment on my belt. I hopped on, and started the engine, speeding off through the streets of Metropolis, and towards Jon's apartment.

\----------

We arrived a few minutes later, and I untied Jon. Picking him up, I made my way inside and up the stairs. It took longer than expected, because people didn't know how to stay inside thier apartments. It wouldn't have been a problem, if I wasn't carrying an unconcious ten year old whilst in my Robin suit up several flights of stairs.

Finally, after quite a bit of difficulty, I managed to make it to Jon's apartment. I placed him gently on the floor, before attempting to open the door, only to find it still locked. Which meant Lane hadn't returned home yet.

Sighing loudly, I reached back into my utility belt, and grabbed my lockpicking equipment. It took me around twenty seconds to unlock the door, pushing it open. Returning the equipment to their rightful place, I then picked Jon back up and headed inside, closing the door behind us.

I took Jon into his room and layed him on his bed. Pulling up a chair and placing it next to him, I sat down, content to just wait until he woke up again, which I assumed wouldn't be too long.

\----------

Turns out, it was a lot longer than I anticipated. Just over an hour in fact. It was already dark out by the time Jon finally began to stir. He opened his eyes, blinked a few times, before he shot upright. "Dad!" he called out, making me jump slightly. 

He began to frantically look around the room, panic in his eyes as they began to fill with tears again. His gaze landed on me. "D-Damian?" he asked. I had taken the time he was out to come up with a plan for when he woke up.

As the tears began to fall, I abandoned the plan I had set for myself, instead opting to just wrap my arms around him and pull him into a hug. It felt strange to be the one to initiate this kind of human contact. I hadn't even thought about doing it either, it just felt like the right thing to do at that moment.

After a brief hesitation, Jon returned the hug, burying his face into my shoulder and began to cry again. Seeing him like that, and hearing him cry, made me feel hurt. I didn't know why, but it was painful to see Jon like that. He was normally so optimistic and cheerful. Always had a smile on his face.

When I was recovering from my kidnapping and torture at the hands of the Joker, Jon was there for me. Every day, he would come to Wayne Manor just so to give me company. Up until that point, I had seen Jon as my partner, my teamate. 

Jon had told me on multiple occasions that he always saw me as a friend. I had never had a friend before Jon came along. Sure, I had the Titans, but that was my team. He had stuck by me through thick and thin, always by my side.

I decided at that moment, that it was time to start returning the favour. "You're not alone, Jon." I whispered. "I'll be right here for you. I promise."


	38. A/N

Hi everyone. It's been a little while since I made one of these so I thought it was about time I did. Currently, I'm in the process of writing the next chapter of the story, but I would like to hear your opinions.

I'm always trying to improve my writing and storytelling. I remember the very first story I wrote was when I was five years old, and my teacher at school wanted to know what we did over the weekend. Making it up completely on the spot, I wrote about having a picnic with Batman and Robin at the park across from my school.

Up until this point, I've written 35 chapters for this story, and I want to know what you all think of it so far. Is there anything you think is wrong with what you've read? If you feel there is something wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me. Everyone's opinion is welcome, and there are no wrong opinions.

If you feel like the story is fine the way it is, let me know that as well. I want to gauge how you all feel about this story.

On another note, my health has improved over the last month or so, which means I should be able to continue with three or four updates a week, possibly more.

Finally, I want to thank you for the continued support you've given this story, on both Wattpad and AO3, support which I could only have dreamed of. 

That's all for now, I need to get back to writing the next chapter, so I'll just finish this up. I'll probably make another one of these once I've written the next 15 to 20 chapters, if it ends up going that long.

Bye for now.


	39. Funeral

**Damian's POV**

"Come on, Jon. You need to get up. Now." I violently shook the bundle of blankets that lay before me. I was beginning to get incredibly frustrated, because I had ben trying for almost forty minutes trying to get the occupant of said bundle of blankets up and ready.

We were supposed to meet up with Richard and Pennyworth twenty minutes from that point, and Jon still wasn't moving. The funeral services of both Clark Kent and Superman were being held at the same time. Superman's in Metropolis, and Clark Kent's at his parent's farm in Smallville.

Father had attempted to obtain Kent's body, so he could be buried in Smallville, but was unsuccessful, so we were having to make do with a casket full of rocks.

"I don't wanna go. Just leave without me." came a muffled reply from the blankets.

"Jon, you are going to your father's funeral. Even if I have to dress you myself and drag you all the way to Smallville, you're going." I told him. Immediately, the blankets were tossed to the side, and a few seconds later, Jon was in the bathroom.

My attention was drawn to a suit, hanging up on the door of Jon's bedroom closet. Sighing, I walked over to the closet and grabbed the hanger that held the suit. By the time I made it down the hall, the sound of the shower could already be heard from within the bathroom.

There were small hooks on the outside of the bathroom door, so I placed the hanger on one of them, before hammering on the door. "You forgot to grab your suit, Jon! I've left it hanging on the hooks outside the door!" I called out, hoping that he could hear me.

I returned to his bedroom and took a seat on his bed. I caught sight of something rectangular peaking out from under the blankets that Jon had hidden himself under. Picking it up, I realised it was a framed photograph. It was a family photo of Jon and his parents. It didn't appear to be an old one.

They appeared to be at some kind of theme park or a festival, due to them standing in front of a ferris wheel. The three of them had wide, happy smiles on their faces. I had only been to a theme park once with my brothers and Father.

We all got banned from the game stalls because we kept winning everything, and then got banned from the park itself when I got into a physical altercation with one of the stall runners who had been running a dodgy test of strength game, where there was a stopper just below the bell that made it impossible to win the game. After that, any kind of daytime family outing was forbidden by Father.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt something tap me on the shoulder. I looked up to see Jon standing there, all suited up and finally ready to leave. I pulled out my phone, and sent a message to Pennyworth, letting him know we were on our way down to the car.

Lane had left earlier that morning with Father to help prepare for the funeral, leaving me to make sure that Jon got up. Smallville was a thirty minute drive from the apartment, upwards of forty to fifty minutes depending on traffic. The plan was to start the funeral at half past one, and by the time Jon and I had gotten into the car, it was ten minutes past one. I did not feel envious of Pennyworth as he had to make the call to Father and let him know we would be running late, and to request that the service be delayed by fifteen to twenty minutes.

\----------

I wasn't paying attention to the funeral, as I was too busy having to console a sobbing Jon, who after only ten seconds of the service starting, had buried his face into my shoulder and refused to move again until it was over.

It was a small service, with only around twenty people in attendance, including the members of the Justice League minus Cyborg, who couldn't join due to the fact it would raise too many questions.

A few people gave a small speech, including Father who was as close to tears as I had ever seen him. He managed to keep his composure in order to say what he had to say, before returning back to my side and sitting down.

He reached across me and placed a hand gently on Jon's head, which I hoped was Father trying to comfort him, not pet him like he was some kind of animal. 

When the service was over, Jon lifted his head off my shoulder. I felt sick feeling the wetness seep through my suit and making contact with my skin. I made sure not to show it though, and mentally slapped myself for even thinking like that.

Jon had been offered the choice to help carry the casket, but he refused, saying he didn't think he would be capable of doing so. Instead, Hal Jordan took his place.

\----------

A few hours had passed, and almost everyone had gone home. I hadn't left Jon's side for most of the day, watching as everyone came up to him and gave him their condolances. With only a few people left in his grandparent's household, I left Jon sitting at the kitchen table as I went to the bathroom to change out of my suit.

The sun had been beating down all day, so we had all been sweating. I was tahnkful that I brought an extra set of clothes with me, as I was going to be staying the night, before returning back to Gotham the next morning.

I was only gone for five minutes, and when I returned to the kitchen, I was greeted with a dreadful sight.

Jon was sitting with a half empty bottle of beer in his hand, and a fully empty one in front of him. He was rocking back and forth in his seat at the table, looking like he could collapse at any moment. "Jon! What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted, making him jump.

He started giggling like a school girl when he saw me. "Hey, Dami~" he said, going to take another drink out of the bottle. I swiped it from him before he had the chance, and placed it down on the table. "Hey! Gimme that back!"

He attempted to make a grab for the bottle, but I moved it out of his reach. "Why are you drinking alcohol, Jon?" I asked, though I had a hunch as to what the answer was going to be.

"I was thirsty, and found it. I liked it, so I got another one." he replied. I stepped toward him and gently grabbed his arm, giving it a tug.

"Come on, lets get you to bed." I said, pulling him up to his feet. He stumbled forward and almost fell flat on his face, but I managed to keep him upright. 

Slowly, we made our way out of the kitchen and toward the stairs. One by one, we climbed the stairs and finally made it into Jon's bedroom. Jon was absolutely no help, as he kept tripping up over the stairs and his own feet and almost sending us both tumbling onto the floor on multiple occasions. I ended up having to drag him the rest of the way to his bed, sitting him down on the matress.

Jon held onto my arm, and pulled me down to sit on the bed beside him. "Hey, Dami, we're friends right?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I replied, confused as to where he was going with this.

"That's good, cause I like you a lot, Dami." he said. 

What happened next was the last thing I expected to happen. Jon placed his hands on either side of my face, before pressing his lips against mine. 

I tensed up, mind going completely blank. It lasted only a second, before Jon pulled away, letting his hands fall from my face. It was dark in the room, so I could barely see him, but it didn't stop me from staring at him for several minutes afterwards. "W-what was that for?" I stuttered out.

"I said I like you, didn't I?" Jon replied. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do with people you like?"

He moved closer again, and I froze. This time, he just wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. A minute later, I heard soft snoring in my ear, letting me know that he had fallen asleep. I laid him back on the bed, still in his suit, deciding not to risk waking him back up just to get changed.

I stood up and quietly walked out of the room, my mind still unable to process what had just happened moments before. I didn't have to think of it, as I was greeted with the sight of Todd and Drake, who had taken it upon themselves to stand outside and watch.

"Not. A. Word." I whispered, making my threat clear to both of them, before stalking past them and back downstairs, hearing their muffled laughter as I went.


	40. Having Fun at Jon's Expense

**3rd Person POV**

To say Jason was angry, would be the understatement of the year. After attending Clark Kent's funeral the previous day, he and his brothers were asked to sleep in the barn. On top of that, when he woke up the next morning, he found out that Bruce and the Demon Brat had gone home already.

Making his way into the house via the kitchen, he found Tim at the table drinking coffee. He was also reading something on his phone, but Jason couldn't quite tell what it was. "It's a message from Bruce. He wants you, Dick and me to help the Kents clean up from yesterday." Tim said without looking up, almost as if he had read Jason's curiosity filled mind.

"Well, ain't that just dandy." Jason said. "And why isn't the brat helping here helping us?"

"Because he ran off home last night after the Kent kid kissed him." Tim replied, dryly. "Bruce went back around six when he got a message from Alfred saying he'd taken Damian home."

"Oh yeah, I'd almost forgotten about that." Jason said with a chuckle. "Do you think we should tell Dick?"

"Tell me what?" a voice from behind Jason asked, scaring the hell out of him.

"Speak of the Devil, and he appears." Jason muttered, turning around to face the newcomer. "Dickie! Sleep well last night?"

"Not at all. Hay is one of the most uncomfortable things I've ever slept on. I don't know how anyone can do that." Dick replied, walking past Jason and picking up a mug, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "What was it you wanted to tell me, Jay?"

"Have a guess. You'll never get it though." Jason said, a slight giddiness in his voice.

"Jason and I saw the Kent kid kiss Damian last night." Tim said, still not taking his eyes off his phone.

"Timmy!" Jason whined, childishly. "Why do you have to take the fun out of everything?"

"Wait a minute! Damian has a boyfriend and he didn't tell me?!" Dick shouted, instantly regretting it at the dull thud they all heard from above.

"I don't think that's the case. Not by the way that Damian ran off not too long after it happened." Tim replied, getting irritated at having to repeat himself. "That'll be the kid you woke up, by the way. Apart from us, he's the only one here."

Jason stopped for a moment, face creased in concentration. After a moment, his eyes lit up with a mischievous glint. "Guys, I've got an idea. How about we have a little bit of fun with this?" he said, motioning for the other two to come closer.

Tim smirked, having a vague idea of where Jason was going with this. Dick was a bit more sceptical of what his brother had planned, but joined in the small huddle none the less. "Okay, so here's the plan." Jason began.

\----------

Jon hadn't had a good start to his day. He was woken up by a loud shout from somewhere below him, causing him to jump and fall out of his bed. He also had a really bad headache that felt like a someone was punching the inside of his skull. 

He ended up spending the next fifteen minutes in the bathroom throwing up in the toilet. Wondering how he ended up feeling this sick, he tried to recall what had happened the previous night, which only resulted in his head hurting more than it did before.

The last thing he remembered was feeling thirsty and getting grabbing a glass bottle from the fridge, assuming it was a bottle of Coke. He had no recollection of what happened after that, including getting into bed with his funeral suit still on. Maybe Damian knew, he had spent almost all of the previous day with him.

For some reason, thinking about Damian had caused Jon to start subconsciously grinning like an idiot, but he had no idea why. It had never happened before, so why now? He pushed the thought to the back of his mind for the time being, and got up off the bathroom floor.

Feeling groggy and struggling to keep his balance, Jon slowly made his way downstairs and into the living room, intent on finding Damian. Instead, he was surprised to see a chair from the kitchen sitting in the middle of room, with Damian's three brothers standing around it. 

"Morning kid. Why don't you come take a seat." Jason said, pointing to the chair. "The three of us would like to have a discussion with you."

Jon suddenly felt incredibly intimidated, seeing the three of them standing there. It felt like he was about to be tortured by the mafia or something. Against his better judgement, he obliged, sitting down on the chair. Immediately, they slowly started to circle round the chair like sharks. Jon laughed nervously, making him wince when his brain gave him a disapproving punch to his skull in response.

"So then, you wanna explain what happened last night?" Jason asked, never taking his eyes off Jon, as he and his brothers continued to circle the kid.

"I-I d-don't remember." Jon replied. "Everything from last night is kinda fuzzy." 

"You don't remember. Somehow, I don't believe that. Do you boys?" Jason asked. Dick and Tim both shook their heads. "You see, Tim and I saw you kissing the brat last night."

Jon froze. He suddenly remembered the events of the previous night, as if those words had opened some kind of locked door to the memory. His face felt like it had been set on fire. "I-I-I" he couldn't even formulate a sentence in response to that. The looks on the three brothers changed to ones of concern. "Did we break him?" Tim asked, waving a hand in front of Jon's face.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Dick asked. "We might have taken this a bit too far, guys."

They stood there for several minutes, waiting to see if Jon would calm down first. Without looking at any of them, Jon sprung to his feet. "I have to go talk to Damian." He attempted to run out of the room to go and find his friend, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm.

"Hold your horses there, Romeo. Damian's not here. He went home not long after your little, interaction." Jason explained. "Now tell us, do you really have a thing for the Demon Spawn?"

"Uh, I don't know." Jon replied. "I didn't think first, and just kinda went did it. You guys aren't going to beat me up are you?"

"Nah. We just wanted to have a little fun is all." Jason told him. "We just want you to know what your getting into before you tread those waters kid. The last time Damian had a boyfriend, if you want to call it that, it didn't really end well."

"Damian's had a boyfriend before?" Jon asked, suddenly intrigued. "Who?"

"It was quite a while ago." Tim replied. "Some redhead from the orphanage. I think his name was Connor, or Colin?"

"Colin Wilkes." Jon said. "Damian told me that they knew each other. What happened?"

"Its probably best you ask Damian about that. It isn't our place to tell you." Dick told him, throwing a pointed look at Tim and Jason.

"That's if Damian ever wants to talk to you again." Jason said.

"Jay! Don't say something like that to him!" Dick scolded.

"I'm just kidding. Look, give it a day or so to let Damian cool off a bit. Then you can come over to the Manor and you guys can talk it out." Jason said, laughing. 

Reluctantly, Jon nodded his head in agreement, getting the feeling that the longer he waited, the worse it might end up being. He really liked Damian, and he didn't want their friendship to be ruined because of one incident.

"Anyway." Tim said, cutting in. "Come on, we need to clean up so that we can all go home."

"I still think the brat should have been kept here to help us." Jason grumbled, although his complaining stopped when he figured out a way to get back at Damian for his little disappearing act. But that would have to wait for another day.

\----------

**A/N - I tried to go for a bit more of a lighthearted chapter for this one, considering how dark and gloomy the last couple of chapters have been. I hope I did alright.**

**Anyway, after 37 chapters, Damian and Jon's relationship is finally going somewhere. Hooray! I was planning to make this a slow burner, but I feel like I went a bit overboard with that.**

**But I digress, thank you all for reading the chapter. I'll be back tomorrow with the next one.**

**Bye for now.**


	41. Returning the Gesture

**Jon's POV**

I didn't think there would be so much to clean up. There weren't that many people there. Just my family, Damian's family, the Justice League and dad's boss from the Daily Planet. I had never been to a funeral before, but I was certain the people attending the funeral never had to clean up afterward.

On top of that, my head still hurt a lot. It turned out, what I had drank the previous night, was beer. I had gotten drunk at my own dad's funeral, and then kissed my best friend, and then forgotten about it until Damian's brothers told me it had happened.

I wasn't sure if I could ever face Damian again after what I had done. Damian's oldest brother, Richard, assured me that it would be fine once we talked it out, but I just had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach just thinking about it, and I was certain that it wasn't my morning sickness.

It had taken the four of us almost six hours to tidy up. There were around twenty seats plus five tables that had to be loaded into a van and taken back to a warehouse in the city. Next, we had to take apart the makeshift church we had set up, which didn't make sense to me, as there was a church just a short distance down the road. My mom explained that since it was to be such a nice day, they thought they should have it outside in the sun.

And finally, the thing that took up the most amount of time, was the litter. I felt like I was in one of those high school parties I had seen on a few of the movies Damian and I watched together when he was recovering from his injuries.

Finally, it was done, and just in time for my mom to get back from work to take us home. I asked her why she had gone to work the day after dad's funeral, and she said it helped keep her occupied and take her mind off of dad.

I was exhausted, and sick by the time I finally got home. I hadn't mentioned getting drunk to mom, and thankfully neither did Damian's brothers. I also found out that what I was experiencing was something called a 'hangover', which explained why I felt so ill.

It was only seven o' clock, but I was ready to go and sleep through the night. I gave mom a hug and told her goodnight, before I opened the door to my room. "Finally. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever come home." a voice said from somewhere in my darkened room.

I cried out in fright, stumbling backward and falling to the floor. I scrambled back to my feet and switched the light on. I relaxed slightly when I saw who it was. I should have noticed the breeze coming in through my opened window. "You've really got to stop doing that. You scared the heck outta me."

I heard footsteps coming from outside my bedroom door. "Jon? Are you okay? I heard a scream." mom asked as she opened the door.

"Oh, um, yeah. Totally fine in here. Just a, um, a bird flew in." I replied awkwardly, not sure what else to say. I heard a scoff coming from just outside the window, where Damian must be hiding,

She raised an eyebrow. "A bird? Is that what you're going to go with?" she asked. Of course she knew I had lied to her. I'm a really bad liar. Although, technically I hadn't really lied. A bird had come through the window, just not the kind of bird that she had been thinking of.

"Uh, yeah. Don't worry though, I managed to catch it and get it back outside." I said, trying my best to smile at her. Luckily, this seemed to convince her, as she just nodded before leaving my room, closing the door.

Once the coast was clear, I turned around to see Damian, or should I say Robin, standing there. "What are you doing here, Damian? I thought you went home." I said, sounding a lot more annoyed than I would have intended. He frowned slightly in response. Not much, but I still saw it, even under his mask.

"I came here because we have work to do. Suit up, and meet me at the Fortress." he said, heading back for the window.

"Wait!" I shouted, a little too loudly. He froze, one hand on the window pane, but he didn't turn back to face me. "Don't we have a few things to talk about first? Like what happened last night?"

He sighed heavily, still not turning back to look at me as he replied. "We can discuss it later. For now, we have a job to do. So let's go."

"At least let me say sorry for what I did." I said.

This caused him to turn around, a look of anger flashing across his face. "Why? Are you saying you regret it?" he asked.

"What? No!" I replied, quickly. I paused for a moment, thinking. "Should I be regretting it?" I was beginning to question myself, but I didn't know why. This whole situation had just gotten so confusing. My headache wasn't helping anything either.

In a few quick steps, Damian made his way over to me. Before I could react, he wrapped his arms around my neck, and pushed our lips together. He pulled away just as quickly. "I don't know, Jon. You'll have to figure that one out for yourself." he said. He then turned and left without another word, whilst I stood there like an idiot, staring at the space where he stood just a moment ago.

Now I was even more confused than I was before.


	42. Super Sons, Reunited Part 1

**Jon's POV**

It had been a while since I had worn my superhero outfit, so I had no idea where it was. I couldn't exactly ask my mom, she thought I was heading to bed after all. I raked through my closet, finally coming across it at the bottom of a pile of clothes.

Once I was fully changed, I had to set up my pillows and blankets to make it look like I was in my bed sleeping, just incase mom came through to check. She was already probably suspicious of me with the amount of noise Damian and I were making.

I had also never managed to successfully sneak out of the house by myself before, mainly because my dad would always catch me climbing out the window. I knew that was never going to happen again, so I was more likely to get away with it.

After a few minutes of shifting blankets and pillows around, I was happy with my makeshift fake sleeping Jon. Flicking off my bedroom light, I quickly headed out the window, and took off. I knew that if I was quick enough, I might actually be able to beat Damian to the Fortress.

\----------

"You're late." came Damian's voice as soon as I arrived. "Get lost again?"

"T-twice." I called back.

"How did you man-" he stopped talking when his eyes landed on me. "What the hell happened to you?"

He was referring to the fact that I was soaked to the bone and shivering on the spot. "C-can't t-t-talk." I replied, slowly shuffling my way past him, barely even able to stay on my feet. My wet hair clung to my face, but I couldn't even move my hands high enough to push it out of the way.

I couldn't even react when I felt something warm and fluffy land right on top of my head. "Straight ahead, third door on your right. The shower room. I'll bring through extra towels and a change of clothes for you in a few minutes. Go and warm yourself up first though." Damian said, disappearing into the maze that was the Fortress.

I had only been inside the Fortress twice. Once when we were being shown it by dad and Mister Wayne, and the second time was after it had been fully decorated and geared up. Damian had insisted on being the one to decide what went where, and I wasn't going to argue with him.

In the four months that I'd known Damian, I had learned that most of the time I should just let him do his thing. I'd also learned the hard way that to argue against Damian about anything causes him to go into a bad mood, sometimes for days on end. His brother Jason calls him a 'spoiled brat', whatever that means, whenever he goes into one of these moods. Something to do with getting his own way.

"Jon, clean clothes and towels are on the bench across from your shower cubicle. I'll be waiting outside." Damian's voice startled me. I hadn't even realised I had gotten out of my wet clothes and into the shower. I certainly felt warm now.

I heard the door to the shower room open and close, assuming that it was Damian leaving. Switching the shower off, I made my way out of the cubicle. Sure enough, my superhero outfit and a couple of towels were laying on a bench, exactly where Damian said they would be.

I got myself dressed and headed out of the shower room. I found Damian leaning against the wall outside reading something on a sheet of paper. When he saw me, he quickly put it away again in a brown envelope.

"Nice to see you're finally ready, Superboy." he said. "Now you can tell me what happened to you."

"It was horrible! First I couldn't find my hero outfit, then when I finally got out I managed to get lost twice on the way here. When I made it to the pier, the small vehicle thingy wasn't there, so I had to swim down." I explained. "We also need to talk about the fact that you have spares of my outfit when you don't even know my size."

"Lucky guess." he replied, a small smirk on his face. "That's not why I called you out here though."

He reopened the brown envelope, pulling out the piece of paper he was reading from when I came out of the shower room.

He handed the paper over to me, which had a picture on it, not words. It was a photo of someone I recognised. I glanced up at Damian, who had a distant look on his face. It only lasted a few seconds as his eyes rose from the picture to meet mine.

"Tonight, Superboy. We're going clown hunting." he said, the distant look being replaced by one of determination.


	43. Super Sons, Reunited Part 2

**Jon's POV**

I stared at the photo of the Joker for a few minutes. "Is this a good idea? You said you've met him twice, and neither time has ended very well for you." I said, looking back up at Damian.

"That's only because he was looking for me. This time it's different, because I'm the one looking for him." he replied, taking the photo out of my hand and placing it on a table next to him. "And this time, I'm not going to be alone, am I?"

I still had a bad feeling about the whole idea of searching for this guy. But I wasn't about to let Damian get himself hurt doing this alone, so with that thought I didn't have much of a choice at that point. "Okay. So what's the plan?" I asked him, agreeing to help him out.

He looked almost relieved to hear me say that I would join him. He walked over to the computer and started typing something. "Joker hasn't shown himself for months, not since he left me in that building. I vaguely remember him saying he had something big planned, which is why he didn't stick around to get caught." he explained. Seeming to have found what he was looking for, he hovered the mouse over a file and clicked on it, pulling up a map.

"I've spent the last few weeks searching for any old hideouts he's used, and figuring out where he's most likely to be now. I've managed to narrow it down to three different locations in Gotham." he continued, the map of Gotham covered with roughly twenty or thirty blue dots, and three red circles.

"The blue dots are places that the Joker has been found by my Father when plotting one of his schemes, and the three areas I've marked with a red circle, are the areas where he has been the most." Finishing his explanaition, Damian hit another button, which made everywhere outside the circles disappear.

"There are a lot of blue dots in that middle one. What is an Ark-ham Asylum?" I asked, pointing to the area in question on the map.

"It's a place similar to a prison where nut cases like the Joker get sent when they're caught. He's broken out and taken control of the place a lot. Personally, I'd have found a more secure place to lock him up by now, but Father insists on continually sending him there." Damian answered. "It's actually where he is least likely to be out of the three areas, which is why we're going there first."

"Alright. Just do one thing for me, Damian." I said.

"One thing? Okay, what is it?" he asked.

"Don't run off and do anything that's going to get you hurt. I lost my dad last week. I don't know if I'd be able to handle losing you as well." I told him.

"It's a dangerous job we have, Jon. I can't make any promises, but I'll try." he replied.

"That's good enough for me. Let's go." I said, walking off in the direction I thought the way out was.

"Jon. Submarine to Gotham is that way. You're heading in the direction of the bathroom." Damian told me, pointing the complete opposite way that I was going.

"Well, maybe I wanted to use the bathroom before we left." I said, trying to hide the embarrassment of still not knowing where anything was. Knowing Damian, he most likely had the whole place memorised from the first time we were here.

He raised an eyebrow. "But you said 'Let's go' before heading off to the bathroom. Were you wanting me to come with you?" he asked.

"N-no. I, uh, don't need you to do that." I replied. "Let's just get going."

He looked confused when I started walking past him in the direction of the sub that would take us to Gotham, and hopefully keep me dry this time. "I thought you needed to go to the bathroom!" he called after me.

"I don't. Not anymore." I replied, still walking in the same direction. I kept walking until I felt something grab the back of my cape, pulling me back.

"Just stop going off by yourself. You'll be wandering around for hours trying to find your way. Just follow me." Damian said, his hand then moved down to take hold of mine, then he quickly headed off, and I felt myself being pulled along.

It only took a minute, but it felt like we had turned about fifteen corners on our way there. When we reached the sub, Damian let go of my hand, and started pressing buttons on a device thing that sat on a small table just outside the door to the submarine.

The door screamed as it slowly pulled open, causing both of us to cover our ears. It felt like mine were about to explode, with my hearing being much better than Damian's. I noticed there was a small hole in the floor, which turned out to be the way into the submarine.

Damian climbed down first, using a ladder attatched to the side, and I followed closely behind. Once again, he was the one manning the controls as we started moving. "Sit down on that seat there." he said pointing to a chair a few feet away from him. "There's a radar on that computer that will tell us if we're close to bumping into anything. Keep an eye on it will you."

I sat down and looked at the screen of what I assumed to be the radar thing that Damian was talking about. There was a small line spinning around, like a fast moving clock. On the far right side, there was a small red dot, which let off a beeping sound every time the line moved over it.

After a few loops around, two triangles joined it, but they were moving closer. "Uh, Damian? What do these two triangles coming toward us mean?" I asked. His head snapped in my direction, a concerned look on his face.

He made his way over, by now the triangles were about halfway between us and that red dot. The concern changed to panic as soon as he saw it. "We need to get out of here. Now!" He grabbed me again, pulling me toward the ladder.

He pressed a button next to it, which caused an alarm to start blaring, and the submarine to start filling with water. It turned out that he had opened the little door at the top. It felt like a complete waste of time getting myself dry and changed now, as we were both completely soaked.

That didn't seem to bother Damian, as he started quickly climbing the ladder, motioning for me to join him. I didn't waste any more time worrying about being soaked, and instead followed behind him as we both made it out a few seconds later.

I turned to look through the water, in the direction the two triangles were coming from, but I couldn't see anything. Damian grabbed me and made me face him, pointing upward toward the surface. He then started swimming in the direction he had pointed in.

I moved to follow him, but a sudden force sent me flying through the water, straight into a pile of rocks near the bottom. I hit my head hard on one of them, causing my vision to go blurry and breath in a lot of water.

Choking on the water and lack of air I now had in my lungs, I pushed off the floor and attempted to fly toward the surface. I managed to make it close, but then I began to sink again, and my vision was going dark.

The last thing I remembered before losing consciousness, was a shadow making it's way toward me, before grabbing my hand.


	44. Atlantis

**Damian's POV**

The boat had been waiting for me when I broke the surface of the water. There were three men on board, all wearing some kind of golden armor, and all of them pointing oversized forks at me. I had fought a few times before whilst in water, but it wasn't something I was particularly good at.

Nevertheless, I reached into my belt, but before I could grab anything, I felt something poking into my back. "Don't bother trying anything. It won't end well for you." a voice from behind me said. "The king wants you back alive, but it doesn't mean you have to be in once piece."

I hadn't even heard this guy sneaking up behind me. There was no way he could have been on the boat, which meant he was already under the water before I even reached the surface. A realization hit me right then. The oversized forks, golden armor, and the ability to move through water undetected. These guys were warriors of Atlantis.

This meant the 'king' they were referring to was Arthur Curry, or known better to most people as the hero Aquaman. "You're the ones who blew up our sub?" I asked. The three on the boat looked at me strangely, and the one behind was the one who answered. It appeared that the only one who could speak English, was the guy who had a fork to my back.

"Yes we are. You are going to come with us back to Atlantis. Your friend is already on his way there." he replied.

I hadn't even realised that Jon wasn't with me anymore. The last time I had seen him was just before the submarine exploded underneath me, sending me straight up to the surface. "If you've done anything to hurt him-" I started.

"He is fine. But you will not be if you don't co-operate." he interjected.

"What's the need for the boat?" I questioned.

"You can't breath underwater. If you could, you wouldn't need a submarine to get to the surface, right. Don't worry, you won't be awake for the journey anyway." he said.

Before I had a chance to reply, I was hit in the back of the head, and my vision went dark.

\----------

I woke with a start, alert and ready. I looked around, discovering I was no longer on the boat, but a dimly lit room. The back of my head throbbed in pain, and I remembered being hit with something before I lost consciousness. The floor I was laying on was damp and bumpy, most likely some kind of rock. I moved to stand up, but I was pulled back down again by chains that had been wrapped around my wrists.

My mind thought back to the last time I had been chained up, and I started to panic. Frantically, I began pulling and rattling the chains, trying to get them loose. I couldn't bear the thought of going through that again. Although I couldn't remember most of it, some part of my brain did, and it was telling me right then and there I needed to get out at all costs.

I moved my hands to my waist, and found that of course, my belt had been taken. I tried a few more times to pull at the chains, to no avail. "You won't be able to break those chains. Not even a Kryptonian can break out of them." I recognised that voice. It was the same one who had spoken to me before. It also meant he was the one who had knocked me out.

"You seem to believe that Kryptonians are the strongest beings anyone could come across." I replied, not looking in his direction, instead continuing to pull at the chains, even though it was more just to spite him than anything else.

"It's time for you to come with me anyway. The king wants to see you." he said. I heard a door opening, followed by footsteps coming up behind me. "Try anything, and you'll be going back to Batman with a few missing limbs."

He walked over to the wall and unlocked the chains, picking them up. They were still attatched to me, but I supposed it was a start. In the position I was in, if I tried to escape, I wouldn't get very far.

We walked for about five minutes before coming to a large golden door. The Atlantean said something in a language I didn't understand, most likely his own, and the door slowly started to open.

He pulled me inside, up a long walkway, before coming to a stop in front of a man sitting on a throne. "Damian!" my attention was brought to my right, where I spotted Jon standing with his own personal guard, and chained up as well. He didn't appear to have any injuries, none that I could see anyway.

"Are you alright, Jon?" I asked him. "They haven't done anything to you, have they?"

"No, I don't think so." he replied. "Except for the part where they tried to blow us up, not really."

"Be silent! The king is about to speak." a new voice, this time coming from a strange looking creature standing next to the throne. Aquaman looked down at both of us, before making some sort of signal. The next thing we knew, both Jon and I were being unbound from the chains.

As soon as I was let go, I turned on the guard who had not only threatened Jon and I, he had also hit me in the head and tied me up. I punched him right on the nose, causing him to stagger back. "Hit me again and it's going to be the last thing you ever do." I told him, making sure he was aware I meant every word of my threat. I had promised Father I would never kill another human again, but Atlanteans were surely a different story, right?

"You won't get the chance to. I'll kill you first!" he shouted, ready to go for a strike.

"Enough!" our attention was brought back to Aquaman, whose booming voice echoed throughout the oversized room. Immediately, the Atlantean got down on one knee and bowed his head, the rest of them following until only Jon and I were standing. Jon looked as if he was about to copy them, but I shook my head, letting him know not to. Arthur Curry may be the king of Atlantis, but that didn't mean anything once you went onto dry land.

It was about time I got some answers. Looking up at Aquaman, I stood up as straight as I could, before speaking. "What are we doing here?" I asked, although it sounded more like a demand.

"You are here, Damian Wayne, because Atlantis is in grave danger, and you two are to be the cause of it." Aquaman replied.


	45. Imminent Destruction

**Damian's POV**

"What do you mean, we're going to cause the destruction of Atlantis?" I asked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Sure, Jon was half Kryptonian, but he certainly didn't have the power to destroy an entire city.

And if Jon couldn't do it, I didn't stand a chance. Aquaman stepped toward us, almost cautiously. "It was foretold to me by a prophecy. The ones who would bring about the end of not only Atlantis, but the whole world, are the sons of Superman and Batman." he replied. "My first priority is to protect the people of this kingdom, so that they may continue to live on. The two of you shall remain here for the time being, in your cells and seperated from one another."

"I'm going to call my Father." I said, turning around to head off in search of some kind of communication device. I managed to make it a few meters, before I got three of the forks pointed right at me.

"Batman will not be able to answer your call right now. He is on a mission to Apocalyps, in search of some intel." Aquaman told me. "If you wish I can take a message for you and leave it with him."

I gritted my teeth in frustration. This guy was seriously beginning to piss me off. "Come on, Jon. We're leaving." I motioned for Jon to follow me, but once again they started pointing their forks at us. "I don't have a problem leaving a trail of bodies behind us on our way out."

"If you start doing that, I'll have no choice but to declare war on the rest of the world." Aquaman replied. "You'll be able to sit nice and cosy in your cells whilst Gotham and Metropolis burn to the ground. And then, after all that is finished, I'll have you executed for treason against the king whilst in Atlantis."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. "What happened to you?" I asked. I was growing concerned now at his willingness to go to war and keep Jon and I prisoner.

"I saw the future, Damian Wayne. I have to do what's necessary to save my kingdom." he replied. 

"You saw a prophecy, not the future." I told him. "A prophecy is something that has just as much chance of not coming true. You shouldn't believe any of this stuff anyway, it can mess with your mind."

"No, you don't understand. Doomsday landing here, Superman's death. It was all planned." he said, turning to Jon. "Your father knew he was to die when Doomsday attacked, it just happened earlier than he expected it to."

Jon's eyes widened, and he froze in place, staring off. I called out his name a few times, shaking him slightly, trying to snap him out of his haze. "Why would you say that to a kid. He would have been better off not knowing that." I snapped.

"There is a war coming. He will be part of it. He will have no time more time to grieve for his father. I did you a favour." Aquaman replied. "If you want to leave, then go. But remember this when the time comes, and the world is burning thanks to you and your friend here, that I gave you the opportunity to save it."

"I'll be sure to keep it in mind." I said, turning Jon around and pushing him toward the door. "You know he was just lying Jon, right?"

"How do you know, Damian? My dad would give his life any day to save Metropolis. Surely your dad would do the same thing." Jon replied, a sunken look evident on his face now. "I just want to go home."

"Then lets go and find a way out of here." I said, suddenly realising that Aquaman hadn't actually told us the way out. I scanned around, spotting a small door at the other end of the room we were standing in. "We'll be out of here in no time."

\----------

**Jon's POV**

I wasn't aware that we had made it back, until Damian told me we were standing outside of my apartment building. I had just completely zoned out the entire journey back. I didn't even recall leaving Atlantis, or even the throne room to begin with. "Well, I should get going, it's going to be light soon and I'll most likely need to head to school." he told me.

I gave a quick nod, not fully registering what he had told me, but acted as if I was listening anyway. Before he left, he assured me once again that what Aquaman had said about my dad knowing that he was going to die that day couldn't have been true. He started to walk away, when I called out after him. "Damain?"

He looked surprised that I was still able to speak, having not said a word for hours, but turned his attention to me anyway. "What is it, Jon?" he asked.

"Can you kiss me again?" I asked him, the words just flying out before I could stop them. I clapped a hand over my mouth, my face feeling like it was on fire. Damian just looked at me strangely for a moment, before walking toward me. I shut my eyes tightly, genuinely expecting him to hit me for saying something like that.

If I was him, I'd probably want to hit me too. Instead, he pulled my hand away from my mouth, wrapped his arms around me, and fulfilled my out of nowhere request, pressing his lips against mine, as he had a few hours before.

I had read in a book somewhere that if someone kisses you, you're supposed to do it back at the same time. So I tried to do that, pushing back gently against Damian. It didn't last long, slightly more than our previous one had, before he pulled away, his face almost as red as mine.

I felt a lot better after that, and he seemed happy with it as well, which made me happier. "I'll see you later, Jon." he said, turning around and heading off down the street, where I noticed his bike was sitting. I could have sworn his bike wasn't there before, but I wasn't really paying that much attention.

I was about to head in through the front door, but remembered that my mom didn't know I was out, so I opted instead to go back in the way I left, through my bedroom window. Flying up, I was glad I had remembered to leave it open slightly, so I could get back in without making too much noise, or at least I hoped.

I climbed into my room, heading over to my closet to get changed. Something caught my eye, making me turn and look out my window. There was a shadow on a branch of the tree that stood just outside the building, in line with my bedroom.

Whilst it would be light soon, it was still dark enough that I couldn't fully make out who it was. It was really creeping me out, the way it just sat there, watching me. Against my better judgement, which I seem to be doing a lot lately, I stepped closer to the window, trying to get a better look.

It was a person, or at least I thought it was. They wore a cape and a hood, which covered their already darkened face. And they weren't sitting, they were crouched down, perched on the branch almost as if they were a bird.

I had a vague idea of who it was now. "Damian?" I called out. "Is that you?" There was no response. Getting closer, I was almost certain it was Damian, but I had watched him leave on his bike. That thing is so loud the entire city would have heard him if he had come back.

" **You'll have to forgive him. He doesn't talk unless I allow him too.** " I whipped around, hearing another voice from behind me. I had kept the light in my room off until this point, so as not to attract any attention if my mom just happened to walk past. I moved over to my bedside table and flicked on the lamp though.

When I could see properly, I wasn't expecting to be greeted with the sight of Batman, sitting at the bottom of my bed. But there was something, off, about him. He was wearing makeup for a start, which was strange anyway, but he looked nothing like Batman. He was really tall and skinny, as if he had stretched himself out, before losing a lot of weight.

I was completely terrified at this point, unable to stop myself from shaking. I tried to say something, but it just came out as a jumbled mess. 'Batman' started laughing at me as I tried and failed just to ask him who he was and what he wanted. " **Where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Batman, but not the one that you will know. I come from a different Earth, one where your worst fears, become reality.** " he said, standing up. " **You've already met my favourite son, Damian. He wants to get to know you better.** "

I had completely forgotten about the figure outside my window. There was a slight green glow that filled the room, before I fell to the ground, suddenly feeling extremely weak. The next thing I knew, and arm wrapped around my throat, before it started choking me. I struggled against it, but it wasn't working.

As the air in my lungs left me and I lost conscioussness for the second time that night, I heard him talking again. " **We're going to have fun with this one. Lot's of fun indeed.** "


	46. Gone

**Damian's POV**

I had been allowed the previous week off from school, but I had to go back. When I had returned from being absent after just over two months, I had Jon with me. After the incident on my first day back, everyone was absolutely terrified of me, which didn't bother me at all, because Jon was there.

Jon wasn't going to be there this time though, he was taking an extra week off because his mother thought it was best for him. I disagree, because from being with him the last week, I realised that he needs to be kept busy or distracted. If Jon doesn't have somthing to do, his mind wanders to thinking about his father, and he becomes depressed, as most people do when they lose someone close to them.

That was why I went to Metropolis the previous night to bring him out with me to search for the Joker, because it would give him something to do. It didn't exactly go as planned, with us almost being blown up, drowned and taken prisoner by the Atlanteans.

There were very few people in the world that I would consider myself close to. My parents, Richard, Pennyworth and Jon. It was hard to believe I had only met Jon a few months beforehand, but we had spent so much time together, and been through so much.

I thought back to the day that Superman died, and what I had overheard their conversation before he left. Jon had been told to always be by my side and support me, but after that day, I was the one doing all the supporting. It had been a new experience for me, being someone's friend. A shoulder for them to cry on.

On the way to school that morning, my phone vibrated in my pocket, alerting me to a new message. I pulled it out and checked to see who it was. Richard. I sighed and opened the message, wondering what he could possibly want.

_R - Hey Dami, is Jon with you?_

I was confused at first, wondering why he was asking for Jon.

_D - No, I haven't seen him since I left him at his apartment earlier this morning. Why?_

My confusion turned to slight worry as I sent the message, becoming increasingly concerned the more I wondered what had happened. It was a few moments before Richard replied.

_R - I just got a call from Lois. She said that she saw Jon and you leaving his room last night, but he didn't return home._

"Pennyworth, I need you to take me to Jon's apartment." I said in a panic as soon as I read Richard's message.

"Whatever for, Master Damian? I'm sure that Master Jonathan can go a few hours without needing to see you." he replied.

"He's gone missing. His mother said that he didn't return home." I told him.

"I'm afraid that with the rush hour traffic going in and out of Metropolis, it could take a while before we reach the Kent residence, Master Damian." Pennyworth explained.

Realising I didn't have much of a choice, I unfastened my seatbelt and got out of the car. I was standing on the outskirts of Metropolis, which meant I was roughly a ten minute car ride from Jon's apartment. Which was a twenty to thirty minute run. That was on the busy streets though. I realised that I would be able to cut that time in half if I took the back streets and alleyways.

I took off, ignoring Pennyworth as he called after me. Thankful I had the entirety of Metropolis mapped out it my head, I knew I had no chance of getting lost. The problems I had, however, came from my current attire. The main one coming from the expensive dress shoes I was wearing, which were causing me to slip and stumble around for the first couple of blocks.

I spotted a short homeless man, roughly the same height as me at the other end of one of th alleyways. He was wearing a pair of rather new looking sneakers. As long as they were roughly the right size, they would do. I made my way over to him, and he gave me a strange look.

"I need to trade shoes with you. I'm in a hurry and these ones aren't exactly suited for running." I told him. This caused him to look down at my now scuffed and muddy shoes.

"And what am I supposed to do with them?" he asked. "Those are quite nice shoes, I'll probably get robbed if someone sees me wearing them."

"Well clean them up and sell them, then. They're worth $200." I replied. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet, opening it up. There was $30 inside, along with my motorcycle liscence, a GPS tracker incase I lost the wallet and one of Father's credit cards which I had forgotten that I had borrowed.

Taking out everything besides the money, I handed the wallet over to the man. "There's another $30 in there for your troubles. The wallet should be worth something as well." I exlpained.

The man finally agreed to give me his shoes, removing them and handing them over. "What's so important that you're in such a rush for anyway?" he asked.

"Something much more important than $200 dollar shoes, and a wallet full of cash." I answered, pulling the shoes on and testing them out. "Thank you for your co-operation."

Satisfied with the newly acquired upgrade, I started off again, racing through the backstreets of Metropolis with relative ease now that I wasn't tripping up over nothing.

\----------

I reached Jon's apartment building just ten minutes later. Making my way up to the door, slightly out of breath, I started hammering away. There was no answer after a minute or two of waiting, so I tried to open the door. Locked. I didn't have anything on me that I could use to pick the lock, having left my bag back in the car, so I opted for the next best thing I could think of.

I kicked the door, snapping the lock right off as it swung open, hitting the wall of the hallway inside. I would apologize to Jon's mother and gladly pay to have the now broken door fixed with my own allowance, but the time would come for that.

I made my way through into Jon's room. His window was closed, and a change of clothes lay on his bed, which meant he must have been in here, unless it was his mother that had done it, which was unlikely if she assumed that Jon was staying over at my house.

Nothing else seemed out of place. No sign of a forced entry, or a struggle. So if he was taken by somebody, they had caught him by surprise. Something caught my eye when I was looking at the window. There was a small piece of paper sticking out underneath.

I made sure that I had a grip of it, before opening the window enough to pull it out, so it didn't get caught by any wind. The paper was slightly bigger than it had previously seemed, but only had three words written in a dark red.

**_HA HA HA_ **


	47. Invasion

**Damian's POV**

I left Jon's apartment shortly afterward, not finding anything else that could tell me his whereabouts. I thought for a moment about leaving a note for Lane, but I didn't have the time to incriminate myself for breaking and entering. I would sort it out after I found Jon.

As I walked along the path, I noticed that the sky was getting gradually darker. So did other people, as they began looking up in curiosity. I heard gasps and screams fill the area around me, which caused me to look up as well to see what the fuss was all about.

It looked like a giant spaceship. Or a floating Navy ship carrier with someone's face plastered on top of it. At least I thought it was a face. I knew from looking at it though, that it certainly wasn't friendly. To prove me right, what I presumed to be eyes began glowing red, before two lasers shot out of them and cut straight through on of the skyscraper buildings nearby.

It completely obliterated a portion in the middle, causing the top part of what was left to start falling to the side. As civilians screamed and tried to scramble away from it, the building crashed into the ground, crushing whoever was under it and sending large shards of glass flying in every direction. 

Having already started running in the direction of the falling building, I had to start dodging these shards of glass. All around me, people were getting impaled and sliced up as there mad dash for safety was ended after just a few seconds, with them dropping to the floor.

As one of them lay before me, I stopped and knelt down to check on them, already knowing what the answer to my question was before I had asked it. Placing two fingers to his neck, I sound no sign of a pulse. I couldn't do anything for the people who had been hit by the glass, but there was a chance that there were still people alive underneath or inside the building.

As I began to stand back up again, I felt a sharp pain suddenly in my right leg, causing me to stumble and fall over. Looking down, I saw that one of the glass shards had embedded itself in my thigh, looking as though it had gone in pretty deep. Luckily for me, it didn't seem as though it had nicked an artery, otherwise I would have bled out in a matter of seconds.

I made a few attempts to get back up, all of them resulting in me back on the ground again, so I stopped trying for a moment, and looked around for any sign of the giant spaceship. I spotted it's glowing eyes first, which meant it was preparing for another attack. If it hit another one of those skyscrapers, causing it to fall the same way, I would be as good as dead by that point.

"Master Damian?!" I heard a voice yell out to my left. Turning toward the newcomer, I spotted Alfred hurriedly making his way over to me. He knelt down when he reached me, surveying the damage to my leg.

"Should we take it out, Pennyworth?" I asked him. I was starting to feel lightheaded at that point. He pulled his tie off, wrapping it around my leg tightly just above where the wound was located.

"We need to get you back to the car first. My medical supplies are there." Pennyworth replied, grabbing my arm and placing it round his neck. With what seemed like little effort, he hauled me up onto my feet, before we slowly started making our way in the direction of what I assumed was the car.

The sound of more windows shattering caused us both to look to our right, seeing the next skyscraper falling to the ground below. I desperately wanted to help them, but any attempt that I would have tried to make wouldn't have ended well for me or the people I was trying to save.

Luckily, we heard sirens rather close, meaning the emergency services had almost made it. I was starting to feel more confident now that they were here to help.

My confidence was completely shot, when a buzzing noise began to fill the air. It sounded as though there were thousands of bees flying around us. A woman standing several meters away, had no time to think about anything, before something swooped in and scooped her up, a sickening crack could be heard as the creature snapped her neck, dropping her back to the ground in a crumpled heap.

It was as if a flock of Kingfisher birds had gathered in the sky, and the people down on the ground were the fish that they were catching for their dinner. One of them came down for Pennyworth and I. Before I could react, he removed my arm from his shoulders and pushed me away. The creature grabbed him, but it suddenly started screaming in pain, letting Pennyworth go and clutching at a gaping hole in it's neck.

What seemed to be it's blood was spurting out incredibly quickly, like it was some kind of waterfall. After just a few seconds, it stopped screaming and collapsed, motionless. A few of the creatures had witnessed what had happened, as they came down. "Master Damian, do you think you can walk on your own?" Pennyworth asked as he stood in front of me, watching the three other creatures descending down upon us. "Listen to me Master Damian. There is a miniature Batcave under the Daily Planet building not far from here. Go there, contact Master Dick and see if they are alright."

"What about you?" I asked him. I wasn't about to leave him behind. I would die long before I willingly left somebody to die. "I won't leave you here."

By now the creatures had landed, and they all headed straight for him. Pennyworth took his knife and made a swift cut to one of the creature's throats. It had left him defenceless and the other two took full advantage, pouncing on top of him and taking him to the ground.

I heard him yell out, before it was drowned out by the screams of those above him. Then all at once, the noise and movement in front of me stopped. I started to pull myself along the ground, but stopped when I saw one of the creatures was beginning to get up. Instead, I started preparing myself for a fight.

I was relieved when Pennyworth turned out to be the one that had gotten out of it alive. He stood up and began to straighten out his jacket. He looked over at me, a small prideful smile on his face. "Now then Master Damian, shall we head off tow-" 

I was left staring in horror as Alfred was cut off, falling to the ground, with his head landing a few feet away from his body.


	48. Preparing for War

**Damian's POV**

My eyes were blurry as I crawled over to Pennyworth, what was left of him anyway. I looked around, desperately trying to figure who or what had done that. It hadn't been one of the creatures, not the ones that he had been fighting. Could there have been different ones that were faster and more powerful?

I didn't have time to think about any of that. Pennyworth had laid his life down so that I could keep living, and I wasn't about to let that be in vain. He mentioned something about a Batcave underneath the Daily Planet building, so that was where I had to go.

But first, I had to do something about the shard of glass protruding from my right leg. I knew it hadn't caught the major artery, or I would have bled out long before Pennyworth even reached me. I decided to risk pulling it out, and hope that I didn't cause any more damage to myself as I did so.

It would hurt, I was certain, so to avoid attracting any unwanted attention, I placed my tie inside my mouth, hoping it would muffle any noise that I made. I had a high tolerance for pain, a very high one in fact, but that didn't mean it doesn't still hurt.

Taking a firm grip of the shard, which was difficult because it was covered in blood, I began to pull. My leg felt like it had been set on fire and was burning from the inside out. I shut my eyes tightly as I continued to pull the shard out. It only took around fifteen seconds, but it had felt like an eternity.

The next issue was fixing the gash in my leg. Pennyworth's car wouldn't have been far, but I probably couldn't risk going for it. Weighing my options, it was best to stop myself from bleeding out. Having no first aid kit on me, I had to make do with what I had. Tossing my tie aside, I unbuttoned and removed my shirt, wrapping it a few times around the wound like a makeshift bandage.

It wasn't the best, but it would give me a bit more time to make it to the Batcave. As I was getting up, I spotted Pennyworth's knife lying to my right. I had almost completely forgotten that he was there. It pained me, but I knew that I had to keep moving, lest he ended up dying for nothing.

I noticed something else as I turned to leave. It had gone quiet. Everywhere around me, there was silence. No screaming, no buzzing and no explosions. If I closed my eyes, it would be as if nothing had happened, all the buildings would still be intact and no one would be dead. But that was a childish way to be thinking, so I didn't allow myself to do so, instead I started moving in the direction of the Daily Planet building.

\----------

If it wasn't for the giant globe, and my great sense of direction, I would never have found the Daily Planet building, mainly because there was no Daily Planet building. It was as if the whole thing had just vanished, completely disappearing from view.

I looked around, trying to find a way underground and into this Batcave. I heard a buzzing noise for a moment, before I was grabbed from behind by one of the creatures. It sank it's teeth into my shoulder, causing me to cry out in pain. I managed to get my arm loose, swinging it round and stabbing the thing in its eye with Pennyworth's knife. 

It let me go and stumbled backwards letting out a scream. It attempted to come at me again, but I managed to dodge it this time, slicing its side open. It took a few more steps forward, before it finally collapsed.

Now I had another injury to worry about. I surveyed the damage to my shoulder, which didn't seem too bad, but I would have to get it cleaned up and checked anyway. Finally, I managed to find a drain cover to the sewers below.

A much louder buzzing noise filled the air, causing me to look up. I spotted at least seven of them hading straight for me. If I was better equipped and in a better condition, I would have backed myself to be able to take them, but instead I decided it was best to retreat and get myself better equipped.

I got myself on the ladder, and managed to pull the cover back into place just in time, as I heard a loud clang of something hitting the other side of it. When I reached the bottom, I took a moment to rest against the wall as I was beginning to feel light headed again. It was almost pitch black down there and it took several minutes for my eyes to adjust.

I saw a dim light quite far away from where I stood, but it was in the right direction, so I had to assume that was what I was looking for. It was becoming more and more difficult to walk, as I was slowly losing all feeling in my right leg.

As I got closer, I began stumbling around more, having to use the wall beside me just to stay on my feet. There was a dull throbbing in my shoulder as well, which made me think it was probably infected.

Nevertheless, I managed to get myself to the Batcave, which turned out to be a lot more full than I thought it would be. There was a Batcomputer, weapons and gadgets racks, a batsuit, and a motorcycle. Luckily, there was also a small medbay on the far side, which was my first priority.

\----------

With my wounds cleaned and stitched up, which was difficult to do for my shoulder as I had to use a mirror to see what I was doing, I headed over to the Batcomputer to try and get in contact with someone from Gotham.

I found the contact for the Batcomputer in the main Batcave, and pressed the call button. It took a few minutes, but it was finally answered by Drake. "Damian? Where are you? Dick's been driving us all nuts trying to figure out where you are." he said when he saw me.

"I'm fine, just a couple of scratches. I'm in the batcave located underneath the Daily Planet building in Metropolis." I replied.

"What about Alfred. Is he there with you?" he asked.

I sighed, remembering what had happened in front of me just a short while ago. "Pennyworth is...gone. He sacrificed himself saving my life." I told him. "Have those creatures reached Gotham yet?"

"Not just Gotham. They're spread out across the entire world. Whoever is responsible for this, they put a lot of thought and planning into it." Drake explained. "Have you heard from Bruce today? None of us have been able to get in touch with him."

"I haven't. I just managed to get here not long ago, but if I leave now, I can be in Gotham by noon." I said. "There's plenty of gadgets and weapons here that I'll be able to use as well."

"No. Don't come back here. It's too dangerous. We're about to head out and try to fight these guys off as best we can. Stay there and see if you can get in touch with Bruce to find out what the hell is going on." he told me.

"Sorry, Drake, but I can't just sit back and watch anyone else I care about die whilst I know I can help. I'll be there soon." I said, cutting the feed before he had a chance to respond.

I turned off the Batcomputer, and searched around for anything I could find that might be useful. I grabbed a kitana and some throwing stars, weapons I hadn't used for quite a while, but I was still confident enough in my ability even after all that time.

Whilst looking around, I came across a Robin suit. It was Richard's. I could tell because of the lack of lower body coverage. I wasn't sure what made me feel more disgusted, the fact that Richard wore that, or the fact that for just a few seconds, I contemplated wearing it.

Eventually, I found an old League of Assassins uniform, complete with armour pads and even a cape. Whilst I wasn't a big fan of donning such attire again, it was the best thing out of all the options I had.

Feeling much more prepared, I hopped on the bike, revved the engine, and took off toward Gotham, ready to fight anything in my way.


	49. Damian vs Damian

**Damian's POV**

The ride back to Gotham took a lot more time than I had expected, due to the amount of vehicles and wreckage littered about. A path of destruction and chaos was laid out between Metropolis and Gotham, one that I had quite a bit of difficulty traversing.

Luckily, I didn't come across anymore of those creatures, with them either still in Metropolis or on their way to other cities and towns. I hadn't been able to get a visual on the large spaceship either since I had seen it last, which was beginning to concern me. A ship that size would allow you to see it from many miles away,and yet there was no sign of it.

I didn't see any other living people around either, just hundreds of dead ones strewn around me. These people never stood a chance, and they didn't have anyone around to protect them. I wanted to change that, to make things right. I couldn't protect Jon when it mattered, and now he's missing. I couldn't protect Pennyworth, and now he's dead.

I had originally planned on returning to the Batcave, but several explosions and burning buildings made me decide to head into the city instead. The armour pads on the old League of Assassins uniforms weren't the best in terms of protection, but they would have to do. 

I raised the mask up to cover my face, I may not be suited up as Robin, but I still needed to hide my identity. Following some screams, I came across the first set of civilians in need of help. I brought the bike to a halt and jumped off.

I took in my immediate surroundings. Four hostiles, six civilians and not a lot of room or time to work with. I pulled out two of the throwing stars. They were different to the baterangs I use, heavier and a lot more deadly. Father had specifically designed the baterangs to incapacitate criminals, whilst the throwing stars were made to go for the kill.

I tossed the first one, aiming right for one of the creature's heads. I put a bit too much power in the throw, with it shooting straight past and clattering against the wall behind it. I silently cursed myself, preparing to throw the next one. They all turned their attention to me, which was a slight problem because I was hoping to take one or two of them out before they even noticed my presence.

With them all swarming toward me, I pulled out my kitana, and threw the other star. It flew with much more accuracy than the first, wedging itself in the chest of the one I had missed before. I managed to swiftly cut the head off of the next one, before having to dive out of the way of the other two. I had to try and avoid anymore unnecessary injuries whilst fighting these things.

It would have worked out fine, if the creature I had nailed in the chest had actually died. For hurting it, I received a chomp to my forearm for my troubles. I stabbed it through the head, this time making sure it was actually dead, before turning my attention back to the other two, who had become preoccupied with three of the civilians who hadn't taken the opportunity I presented them with to run away.

I ran up behind the two creatures, making quick work of them as I cut them down. The civilians looked slightly relieved, now that they were clear for the time being. "Get underground. It seems to be the only place to hide from these things. Grab as many people as you can and tell them the same." I told them. They each nodded their heads, letting me know they understood, before running off, hopfully to safety.

If the remaining alive civilians were able to get to safety, then it would make my job a lot easier killing these things. Whilst passing a group of buildings, I heard two gunshots followed by a cry of pain coming from one of the alleyways.

I ran toward the source of the noise, coming across an absolute bloodbath. A shadow started making its way toward me, and I once again readied my weapon, prepared to fight if the need arose. 

Once I could see the figure more clearly, I saw the red helmet first, one that completely covered their face. The next thing I noticed, were several cuts and wounds littered across their torso. They reached up and placed a bloodied hand on the helmet, before pulling it off. "Todd? What happened to you?" I asked, recognising him immediately.

His eyes darted around, widening when he saw me. "Damian?!" he stumbled toward me, collapsing in my arms. It took every ounce of strength that I had to catch him and not fall down myself.

I laid him down on his back, propping his head up as he began to cough and choke on his own blood. I looked over Todd's wounds. There were at least fifteen stab wounds, along with several more cuts. He had around a minute, possibly less to live, and there was once again nothing I could do about it.

"It's. Dangerous. D. Its. After. You. Be. Careful." he slowly got out, inbetween coughing fits. As soon as he had finished the last word, he closed his eyes, and his head rolled off to the side. I couldn't believe what was happening. Jon, Pennyworth, and now Todd. I placed his head gently on the ground, before standing up.

"Who's in there. You may as well come out, because you really don't want me to go in there!" I called out. I felt the rage bubbling to the surface. It was a feeling I hadn't felt to this scale for several years.

There was a slow grinding noise coming from the alleyway, as a second figure made they're way toward me. What was much quieter, but still slightly audible, were short mutters and random sounds coming from the figure.

Of all the things I had expected to leave that alleyway, what I saw wasn't on of them. It was me. Well, not exactly, but I could see that it resembled me greatly. It wore a hood, but I could still see the white face and sinister grin underneath. It didn't have a shirt on, and had an 'R' carved into it's chest.

The only thing I could think of was that this abomination was some kind of cross between myself and the Joker. It's smile grew twice the size when it laid it's gaze upon me. " **Its great to finally meet you, me.** " it said. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't human. It held a kitana in its hand, which shone with the sun hitting off of it.

"What the hell are you? What do you want?" I demanded, readying myself once again, raising my own sword in an offensive stance, prepared to attack at any moment. It let out what I assumed to be a laugh in response.

" **Haven't you figured it out already? I'm you from a different universe. I've been sent by Father to slow you down, but I need to tell you that if you manage to get past me, he is waiting for you at the top of Wayne Enterprises. He has a little surprise for you.** " It replied.

"Well I suppose I shouldn't waste any time then." I said, before I lunged forward, swinging my sword in a large arcing strike towards it. The first clang of metal could be heard as it raised its sword, blocking my attack with ease.

I kept up the aggression with fast downward strikes, forcing my opponent backward. Everytime I swung, my sword was deflected away. I backed off, deciding what my next move would be. " **Your attacks are strong and quick. But how good is your defence?** " it asked, before it returned the favour. I struggled to stay on my feet when the first hit struck my sword with at least twice the amount of force that I had dealt out.

Their attacks were slow, but powerful. I was just barely able to get my sword up to block each time, but I was losing ground rapidly. As I steadied myself for the next blow, a sudden and sharp pain shot through my arm, causing me to drop my sword. My shoulder had finally given out after the relentless assault.

I just barely managed to dodge the incoming attack, scooping up my sword as I rolled out of the way. " **Not bad. You certainly did better than all the rest of them did.** " the other me said, pointing in the direction of the alleyway. I remembered seeing a lot of blood and silhouettes, but I couldn't tell just how many bodies there were.

"Well years of training with a sword will do that for you." I replied, gritting my teeth as I felt another stabbing pain in my shoulder. "But I don't just play well with a sword."

Once again, I lunged forward, but this time rather than going for a sword attack, I swung my leg round and aimed a kick straight for its temple. It raised both its hands, dropping their sword in order to block my kick, so I took my opportunity to stab it straight through the gut.

Immediately, it dropped its guard completely, trying in vain to pull my sword out of its body. I pushed it deeper, until the hilt made contact with its skin. It sent me a look of pure horror, blood starting to pour out of its mouth.

I kicked it in the knee, causing it to buckle and drop to the ground. I followed up by driving my elbow into the back of it's head. I grabbed it by the hair and pulled it up so we were face to face. Its eyes were rolling back into its head, barely able to remain conscious. "I'm rather good at martial arts as well." I said, moving my hands and placing it on either side of its head, before giving it a quick twist to the side.

The snap of its neck echoed throughout the lifeless street. I let go, allowing it to drop to the floor, completely motionless. I grabbed the hilt of my sword, removing it from my dead counterpart's body.

He had mentioned something about his father being at the top of Wayne Enterprises waiting for me. I had to do one other thing first before I went there though. I returned to Todd's side, where I had previously left him just outside the alleyway. I knelt down beside him, and grabbed the communicator on his wrist, turning it on.

"This is Robin. If anyone can hear me, I need to let you all know that Red Hood has fallen." I said, hoping that there was someone that would be on the other end. All I got was static for a few seconds, before it burst back to life.

"Copy that, Robin. We'll be able to have a proper service for both Jason and Alfred when this is all over." it was Drake that ended up replying. "How are you holding up?"

"A couple of injuries. Nothing I can't deal with." I replied. "The one behind all of this is waiting for me at the top of the Wayne Enterprises building. I'm heading there now."

"Don't go and face them alone. I'll get in touch with Dick and he can meet you there." Drake told me.

"No. Just focus on saving everyone and fighting these creatures off. I'll go and handle this myself. Robin out." Once again, I turned off the communicator before Drake had a chance to reply. I looked back down at Todd. "I'm sorry I never got to return that favour. I'll make up for it by ending all of this. I promise."

I left his communicator on his wrist, so that his body could be located later for a proper funeral, which was the least he deserved. For as long as I'd known him, Todd had never considered himself to be a hero, having killed too many people to be seen as one. But I would be able to say with confidence that he died a heroes death.

Now, the only thing I had left to do, was to hunt down the bastard responsible for all of this, and end this invasion once and for all.


	50. Red Robin Joins the Fight

**3rd Person POV**

Tim slammed his hands on the desk in front of him. It was all just a bad dream, right? He had gone into some kind of coma and was now living out his worst nightmare in his head. 

First, he spends all morning trying to locate Damian and Alfred, only to find out the butler was dead. He had told Damian to stay in the Batcave in Metropolis where he would be safe, but Damian was a stubborn brat that didn't listen to anything anybody else tells him. Bruce had left in the early hours to go on a mission off-world with the Justice League, and now he couldn't get a hold of any of them. Finally, having not listened to him and returned to Gotham, Damian then contacted him again to let him know that Jay was dead.

It had been three hours since the invaders had first landed, and it had caused him enough headaches to last him a lifetime just trying to keep everyone co-ordinated, something that would have been so much easier if people would actually listen to him.

What frustrated him the most, was that Jay's death could have been avoided, if he were the one that didn't listen.

\----------

**_A few hours earlier_ **

_"We need at least two people together at all times, Jay. We don't know what these things are capable of." Tim said, suiting himself up. They had gotten word of an invasion happening across the entire planet, and with the Justice League off-world, they had to do it themselves._

_"I'll be fine, Timmy. It's me we're talking about here. You just stay here and man the comms, at least until Alfred gets back here with the Demon." Jason replied._

_"The fact that it is you we're talking about is what worries me." Tim told him, dryly. "You've already died before."_

_"And I came back better than ever! If it makes you feel any better, I'll call a few buddies of mine that I used to run with and get them to come help me." Jason reasoned._

_"Alright, stay safe out there." Tim said, heading over to the Batcomputer and logging himself on._

_"Safe is my middle name, Timmy." Jason told him, hopping on his bike._

_"I thought it was Peter." Tim replied._

_"It is, but I can have more than one middle name if I want to. Besides, I prefer Jason 'Safe' Todd. Has a nice ring to it." Jason said. He started up the engine, the deafening noise of the old jumble of scrap filling the Batcave._

_Tim barely caught what Jason said next due to all the noise. "I'll be back before you know it, Timmy!" he shouted, before shooting off out of the cave._

_He looked toward the computer, bringing up news reports from around the world, all of them saying the same thing. 'Strange flying aliens start invading Earth.'_

_\----------_

He hovered over the commlink for Nightwing, pressing the call button. There was no answer, so he tried again. Still no answer. He was beginning to get worried, and started to think the worst. He tried to remember who it was that Dick had gone out with. Batgirl.

Quickly closing off that commlink, he opened the one for Batgirl. This time, he managed to get through, with Barbera's voice coming though. "What do you need, Red Robin? We're kind of preoccupied right now."

"Is Nightwing there with you? He's not answering his comms." Tim said.

"He was here, but he ran off to help three people being carried off by those flying creatures. What's happened?" Batgirl asked him.

"Damian's being a stubborn brat again. He's come back to Gotham and is now going to Wayne Enterprises to find the one he's been told is responsible for this. I was calling Nightwing to see if he could make time to go and help him." Tim explained.

"As I said, he ran off a few minutes ago to help a few people. I'll go and look for him, but I doubt we'll make it in time to assist Robin." Batgirl replied.

"Its alright. Just stay safe out there you two. Red Robin out." Tim said, turning off the Batcomputer.

He debated with himself as to whether or not he should tell any of them right now about the deaths of Alfred and Jason, but decided against it, opting to not distract them whilst they're out trying to save Gotham.

But it now posed a problem. If Batgirl and Nightwing were too caught up in their fight, it was likely to be the same for Batwoman, Spoiler and Catwoman. The realisation hit him then. It was going to have to be him.

Now that he knew Alfred wasn't going to come back, it was time for him to join the fight. If what Damian had said was true, and that the person responsible for this invasion was sitting at the top of the Wayne Enterprises building, then it was his duty and responsibility to assist in taking this person down.

He just had to get there before Damian did, before the kid did something stupid that got him killed. Tim was determined, which was an unusual feeling for him. He was determined to make sure that Alfred and Jason's deaths were not in vain, and he was going to fight, until his dying breath if he had to, in order to stop the end of the world.

He scooped up his staff from the weapons rack, before heading over to his own bike. "I swear, kid. Your gonna be the death of me one of these days." he said.


	51. The Batman who Laughs

**Damain's POV**

If I wasn't completely convinced that the one responsible for this invasion was sitting at the top of the Wayne Enterprises building, I was after seeing the full thing up close. It was untouched, practically gleaming compared to the rest of the city that I had passed on my way there. 

Buildings crumbled, causing burning rubble to tumble to the ground below, but there it stood, like some kind of beacon smack bang in the middle of Gotham. The sun was beginning to set now, although it was just after five in the evening. There would only be another thirty minutes maximum of light outside, before the darkness of night rolled in.

The bike I had seemed to have almost ran its course a that point, with it spluttering and grumbling as I pulled up to the front doors of the building, turning the engine off and relieving the bike of its duties. After I dealt with this guy, I would find it a nice retirement home in a scrap heap somewhere.

I only had one plan of action at that point, bust through the front door and make my way to the top, ending anyone or anything that decided to stupidly get in my way. Sure, it wasn't a very well thought out plan, but I had a lot on my mind and it was the best I could come up with on such short notice. 

As I checked my weapons in preperation to head in, I heard a low rumbling noise in the distance. I whipped my head around in the direction of the sound, and spotted the silhouette of someone on a bike.

I realised it was Drake, once he got close enough to make out what little features I could with him all suited up and ready for action. I was unimpressed by this late arrival, and I was sure to let him know with the glare I sent his way as he brought his bike to a stop and climbed off. 

"Great. I caught you just in time." Drake said dryly as he walked toward me. "I thought I told you not to go in there alone."

"I wasn't going in alone." I replied, causing him to raise and eyebrow. "I have my sword with me."

"Carrying a weapon doesn't stop you from being by yourself, Damian. Come on, lets get going." he told me, walking past and into the building.

"You had the same idea as me?" I asked him as I caught up.

"What, just go through the front door and fight our way up? Well, if he already knows we're here, what's the point in hiding and sneaking around?" he replied.

"He knows _I'm_ here. I was the one he wanted to see, according to that other version of me." I said.

"Other version of you? What, like from a different Earth?" he asked.

"He said he was from a world where all our worst nightmares become reality. He was the one that killed Todd in an alleyway not far from here. And I returned the favour and killed him. By the sounds of it, the person we're going to meet up top is going to be Father, but from the same world as my counterpart was from." I explained.

"I remember this one, although there's not alot of info on it. Earth-22, the only alternate version of Earth where Bruce Wayne becomes the Joker." Drake replied. "After the Joker died, he got infected with a concentrated dose of some kind of toxin, causing him to go mad and start killing everyone. If you ever had any thoughts on what a fully trained and experienced Batman could do with no rules or morals, then you've most likely thought of him."

We decided it best to take the stairs, as with the elevator too many things could go wrong. What surprised me is that there was no one here, no welcoming party of goons for us to beat up. Instead, we just continued on in silence as we ascended floor after floor, without stopping for a break.

"When we come out at the top, there's a high chance that someone will be waiting that isn't who we're looking for, so just be ready." Drake said. "There's one more floor afterward, with the stairs a short distance away. We get there, and we'll have no problems at that point reaching the top."

Having climbed many flights of stairs, it was a good warmup for what was undoubtedly about to come. I had an undescribable itch under my skin to beat up or kill someone. I wanted to see somebody bleed. But when we opened the door at the top, there was nothing, no one. The building had been completely deserted.

I had been expecting this Batman/Joker hybrid freak to have at least some protection, but there was nothing. It didn't make the itch go away. In fact, seeing no one around only made it worse. I looked up at Drake, and I suddenly had an incredible urge to stab him, to just take my sword and impale him right through the back.

My head began to spin, and I stumbled forward. Drake grabbed my arm, holding me up. I rested against the wall. Sweat was pouring out of me, causing my League of Assassins uniform to cling to my skin.

"Damian, what's wrong?" I barely heard Drake talking from my right. I felt some kind of liquid coming out of my mouth as I began to cough and splutter. I couldn't hear Drake anymore, but I saw him talking to someone off to my left.

He suddenly had two syringes in his hand. The first one, he injected into the side of my neck. After a few seconds, I felt the urge to go to sleep. I shut my eyes, and began to fall into blackness, until I felt something jab me in the chest.

The next thing I knew, my eyes flew open and I shot up, gasping for air. After a few moments of coughing and heavy breathing, I looked up and saw Drake. "W-what hap-pened?" I forced out.

" **Poison.** " a voice to my left said, before Drake had a chance to answer my question himself. My attention was brought to the new voice, and I immediately recognised him, though I wasn't sure where from.

"He's the one we're here for. The one we have to stop." Drake said. "But I don't understand why you saved his life."

This caused him to laugh. It was creepy and other worldly, which made sense because he wasn't from our Earth. " **Because I need him alive. There's something I want him to do for me. But you, I have no need for you, so you can go.** " as soon as he finished speaking, he pulled out a small handgun and fired it twice. The bullets nestled themselves inside each of Drake's knees, causing him to fall to the ground, crying out in agony.

Three more figures then appeared next to Drake, all of them the strange crossbreeds between Joker and Robin. " **Take our friend here down to the lobby, boys. Once your down there, you can do what you want with him.** " and with that, they grabbed hold of Drake and began dragging him down the hall toward the elevator.

I tried to push myself up to my feet. I had to go after him, to save him. I didn't want this to be another death because of me. When I finally managed to get back to my feet, it was already too late. The elevator had already closed, and I could no longer hear Drake's screams.

" **I'm sure they'll give him a quick and painless death. For now, let's have a little chat, my son.** " that thing spoke again.

"I'm not your son." I replied, finding that my voice seemed to have fully returned to me.

" **All in due time. You're very lucky to be alive. Did you happen to get any blood on you when you killed my previous son?** " he asked. " **His blood contained a poison that can be absorbed through the skin. I have the only antidote, so you better be thankful that you made it here in time, otherwise your body would have began to rot from the inside out.** "

He turned and started heading up the stairs that Drake had mentioned earlier. Against my better judgement, and on still unsteady legs, I slowly followed behind him, leaning against the wall when I could for support. "What do you want from me?" I asked once we reached the top.

" **I want you to kill someone.** " he replied. There was that word again. _Kill._ It was just one word, but that itch came back when he said it. He seemed to notice, as he let out a chuckle. " **Good. This should help speed up the process. You see, there wasn't just one toxin going through my previous son's blood. There was two. It's a special concoction I mixed up a while ago that gives the person injected with it the unmanageable desire to kill someone. It won't go away until you've done so, and your mind will continue to fall into insanity until somebody dies by your hand. The last person I tried it on, by the time they finally killed someone, they had been driven to complete insanity. She ended up killing more than one hundred people before evntually dying herself.** "

"So if I just kill you, I can stop this madness, and end this urge to kill at the same time?" I asked.

" **Yes, I suppose you could. But I won't allow you to get close enough to do so. Luckily for you, I already have a sacrificial lamb for you. He's just over there.** " he pointed in the direction of the window, where someone sat tied to a chair and gagged. " **Your going to kill your little friend Jon here.** "


	52. Sacrifice

**Damian's POV**

It burned so much. My skin felt like it was on fire as I just stood there, watching Jon squirm and struggle against the chains that tied him to the chair. It felt like he was goading me. The fake Batman circled around him like a shark, occasionally placing a hand, or even just a finger on Jon's shoulder which would cause him to flinch away and whimper.

" **Trust me, you'll be doing him a favour by putting him out of his misery. Come closer and I'll show you why.** " he said, beckoning me toward him. Without even stopping to think, as if I was under some kind of mind control, I took a few steps forward until I could see Jon fully.

I looked on as a blindfold was pulled from Jon's face, allowing me to view in detail what had happened to him. His eyes were bloodshot, but instead of them being red, they were green. Next, the fake Batman took out a knife, cutting open Jon's shirt, removing it completely. It was the same as his eyes, instead of red, there was green.

I looked up at the fake Batman. "What did you do to him?" I asked. My voice caused Jon to glance my way, his eyes widening, pleading with me to help him.

" **Liquid Kryptonite. Injected directly into the bloodstream. He's been in a constant state of pain for almost six hours now. His powers will be permenantly gone, unless you manage to find a way to drain all of the blood from his body whilst being able to keep him alive. After a few weeks, maybe a month depending on how developed his body is, he will eventually die.** " he explained. " **The question is, will you give up a way to save yourself, just to spend a few more weeks with your powerless friend here?** "

The more I thought about it, the more I was tempted to go through with it. If Jon was going to die anyway, I could end his suffering right there. "There's no other way? No chance of him living?" I asked, although I already knew what the answer was. As expected, I received a shake of the head in response.

I stepped forward until I was right in front of Jon, lifting a hand up to his face. He flinched away from my touch for a moment, before relaxing. I reached behind his head and untied the gag from his mouth, allowing him to speak, if he was capable of doing so. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Jon." I told him. "I'm sorry that it had to come to this."

He didn't reply, but his eyes began to well up. I pressed our foreheads together for a moment, before maneuvering my head to the side and pushing my lips against his. I felt his tears soaking my own face, but I didn't mind it.

After a moment, I pulled away, looking at his face again. It was at that point I realised, he wasn't the one that had been crying. He still had tears in his eyes, but they had yet to start falling. Once again, I turned to the fake Batman, who just seemed to find all of this amusing. "Unbind him. I'm not going to kill him whilst he's completely defenceless." I said, using all my willpower to keep my voice steady as I spoke.

I could tell that wasn't something he was expecting to hear, as I saw him grit his teeth in agitation. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a key, before tossing it toward me. I caught the key, and as I began unlocking the chains, a loud bang could be heard from below us.

The next thing I knew, there was a sound of shattering glass above us, and a black shadow soared into the room as it was showered in broken glass. Covering both mine and Jon's heads, to try and give us a little bit of protection, as we got cut up by them.

When it stopped, I looked up to see a dark shadow fighting against the fake Batman. I finished unbinding Jon, and helped him stand up. "Come on, lets get out of here. We'll figure something out later." I said.

He nodded in response, and started to watch the fight before us unfold. It had taken me a while longer than it probably should have, but I realised that it was Father that had broken through the skylight and was now fighting the other Batman.

Father missed a punch, nailing one of the windows instead, causing a huge crack to split down the middle of it. The fake Batman then nailed him in the side of the head, before kicking him to the ground.

I tried to move so that Jon and I could leave, but I was stopped as Jon pulled me into a hug. "I love you, Dami. And I'm sorry." he said in a barely audible whisper into my ear. Without giving me any time to react or respond, he gave me a push which caused me to fall backward onto the ground.

Slightly dazed, I sat up, only to find myself looking on in horror as Jon ran into the fake Batman, sending them both straight through the already cracked window and plummeting downward. "Jon!" I yelled as I scrambled back to my feet, running towards the now broken window and looking out. I could just barely make out the bodies of two people on the ground below.

I heard Father calling my name, but I didn't listen. Instead, I turned and headed straight for the elevator on the floor below. I ran past the Gordon and Richard on my way there, ignoring the both of them as I got in and hit the 'G' button.

The elevators in Wayne Enterprises were quick, and it only took around twenty seconds to reach the bottom. Not giving it any time to fully open, I ran out and toward the doors, but had to stop as a bright light filled my vision, forcing meto avert my eyes for a moment.

When it disappeared again, I continued heading outside. I saw the fake Batman lying there, with two of his Joker Robins by his side. They turned toward me and snarled, before pouncing. Without even thinking about it, I pulled out my sword and swiftly cut them both down. I continued to look around.

"Damian? Damian!" I heard a voice calling from behind me. I turned to see Richard coming out of the doors toward me. "What happened?"

"He's gone." was all I said, as we both looked down on the ground to see only three bodies. The fake Batman, and his two Joker Robins. "He's just disappeared."


	53. Epilogue and A/N

**3rd Person POV**

The fight for Earth was over. An assault team headed for the ship and brought it down, finishing off Darkseid once and for all. It wasn't without great loss, with more than four billion people losing their lives to the Parademon invasion.

The bodies of Darkseid and the Batman from Earth-22 were locked away in the Phantom Zone, where they could never be brought back to life, and the one remaining Joker Robin from Earth-22, Billy Batson, was sent into therapy with the best psychiatrists in the world to try and bring his mind back to a state that it once was in.

With the help of the Green Lantern corps, the heroes that had sacrificed their lives were discovered and recovered in order to give them the heroes burial that they had all earned. The funerals of Alfred Pennyworth, Jason Todd and Jonathan Kent were held at the Wayne Manor, with only close family and friends allowed to attend.

Damian realised he must have attended at least fifty funerals in the space of just a few weeks, sometimes going to around two or even three a day. The most dfficult ones to attend, besides the one held at Wayne Manor, were that of Beast Boy and Raven, who had both died in the war. They were both members of his team, the Teen Titans, and he didn't even know until Richard had managed to get in contact with Starfire and she told him about it.

The funeral for Jon, Pennyworth and Todd was the last one he had to go to, and swore he was never going to wear a suit and tie ever again. As he sat on the front steps of Wayne Manor, looking off into the distance, he heard a shuffle as someone sat next to him.

"Mind if I join you?" Richard asked.

"- _tt-_ You know you're supposed to ask that before sitting down." Damian replied, rolling his eyes.

"Great, I'll take that as a yes then." Richard said with a chuckle, copying Damian as they both watched the setting sun. "I'm sorry about Jon. I know you cared about him a lot."

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't as if you forced him to jump out of a window." Damian replied bitterly. "He was dying. Injected with liquified Kryptonite. He would have only lived a few more weeks at most."

"Damian, are you angry at Jon for what he did?" Richard asked. Damian didn't reply, choosing to turn away and sigh loudly instead. Richard decided to continue. "You shouldn't be. What he did, was an incredibly brave thing for him to do, especially at that age. Most kids wouldn't even stub their toe to save someone's life."

"I'm not angry at him for saving me and Father!" Damian shouted, turning back to face Richard. Richard's eyes widened as he saw the tears streaming down Damian's face. When he spoke again, it was barely even a whisper. "I'm angry at him because he wouldn't let me say goodbye."

Without another word, Richard wrapped his arms around his grieving baby brother, pulling him into a tight hug. For a few minutes, the only sounds that filled the air were Damian's quiet sobs. Richard had been trying to talk to Damian about this for weeks, but he was shut out every time. He had almost began to think that Damian didn't care, and that Jason was right when he would call Damian a heartless demon brat. 

But it wasn't that Damian didn't care, it was that he cared too much. Damian had never shown very much emotion. He had gone from an angry and moody kid to and angry and moody teenager. But he had seen them all die, right in front of him, and he blamed himself because he felt he could have done more to save them.

Richard continued to hold Damian, whispering words of comfort into his ear as he let out weeks of bottled up grief. A squeaking sound could be heard from their right, causing them both to turn and see Tim at the top of the stairs, in a wheelchair.

Damian quickly looked away, rubbing at his eyes, building his walls back up again. If Richard wasn't so happy to see Tim out and about again, he would have yelled at him for interrupting his brotherly bonding moment with Damian. He got up to his feet, holding a hand out for Damian. Surprisingly, he took it, allowing Richard to help him up, and together they ascended the stairs to join their brother at the top.

"How are you feeling, Tim?" Richard asked as they joined him.

"Well, besides the obvious, I'm feeling alright." Tim replied, pointing at his mode of transportation. "How about the two of you?"

"Fine." Damian replied quickly, refusing to look Tim in the eye, which caused him to raise an eyebrow. He looked up at Richard, hoping he would elaborate. All he got was Richard mouthing 'Jason', but that was all he needed.

Sighing, Tim grabbed Damian and pulled him into a hug of his own. "Don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done to help him." he whispered. Glancing up at Richard, he almost laughed at the dejected look on his brother's face. He removed an arm from around Damian, and motioned for Richard to join them.

He gave a small cheer before embracing them both. After another minute, Tim decided that was enough hugging, letting them both go. "So what happens now?" Richard asked.

"It's gonna be a long journey, but with many months of rehab I'll be able to walk again, and maybe even return to the line of duty someday." Tim replied.

"What about you, Dami? Any ideas in mind?" Richard said, turning to Damian.

Damian stood silent for a moment. "Yeah." he said. "I'm going to go find Jon."

\----------

**A/N**

**Thank you all for reading this story. If you wish to see it continue, then stick around as I'll be posting an announcement for the sequel within the next few days.**

**I had an original ending written and saved on my computer for more than a year, and about halfway through the story, I had the idea for the sequel, so I changed the ending which was supposed to see Damian, under the control of the Batman who Laughs, stabbing Jon through the chest with a Kryptonite knife, which I alluded to in the chapter 'Recurring Nightmares'.**

**I suppose its not the ending most of you wanted or expected, but I had the plan to kill Jon off from the beginning. But with a sequel coming out, I hope you will all take the time to read that as well.**

**Thank you again.**


	54. Sequel!!!

Hi all. This is the final post I will be making to this work. I just want to let you know that the sequel has been released.

At the time of writing this, I've only posted the summary with a little author's note at the end, although by the time some of you are reading this, the sequel might even be finished.

You can find the story by going to my profile, as for some reason I can't put a link into the story, which is quite sad :(

Anyway, please continue to support me as much as you have been. Thanks.


End file.
